Oculis Ignem: Fire Eyes
by Black Winged Detective
Summary: Warning are something to fear. So heed this warning from the Valar. 'She's back, her shadow hangs over the world. The darkness is drawing close. Her daemons walk the earth. The spectres and Orcs are her loyal servants. Beware. When the earth shakes it will begin. She must be stopped before Sauron rises from the dead.' Authors Notes: Legolas/OC & a 10th comrade of the Fellowship
1. Passing On The Message

_**Author's notes: I not own Lord Of The Rings or it's characters. I do own some of these characters. Hope you like it and I am sorry for spelling mistakes. I have got dyslexia and Scotopic Senseitivity Syndrome (can't read black text on white background because it moves and stuff)**_

* * *

**Passing On The Message.**

Ripples moved swiftly across the lake's water as leafs' of the oaks at the waters edge, fell upon the once still water. A silver moon sat proudly in the clear nights sky as it looked down on to the forest. Stars glistened in the reflection on the water as if the lake was a giant mirror. A cold southern wind blew gracefully across the forest sending stray leafs into the air.

The loud calls of Orcs filled the air sending a wave trembling fear threw the forest. The trees passed on a whisper of warning as they braced themselves for the arrival of the oncoming Orcs. I grabbed my bag and ran along the lakeside rocks until I found myself stood on the highest rock. I listened out and began to count out how many Orcs were on the move. Like most of the inhabitants of this world, I knew the average Orc pack had at least 5 members. I placed my bag at my feet then counted the how many boots were trampling the ground and the vibrations running through the ground. There was 9 Orcs heading my way along the nearby footpath in the trees. I almost smiled to myself, Orcs had weak vision in the night whereas I did not. To them it would seem my arrows were appearing out of no where, when in fact they were going fired from 10.73 meters away behind a line of trees.

With bow in hand, I notched a arrow onto the tether and drew back the bowstring. I held it down until I spotted the first Orc trampling down the woodland foot path. I fired the arrow into the air and watched the unlucky Orc topple to the ground. I smirked to myself with a half smile as I loaded the next arrow and jumped onto the next rock with light footing. I fired my next arrows at the second Orc which also fell to the ground, dead. They soon began to panic as they realised an unseen archer was picking them off one by one like they were fat sleeping pheasants sitting on a branch. I carried on shooting from different positions until there was only 6 left. In every Orc pack there is always a Orc that is clever and has the best senses in the pack, these Orcs are usually the leader and most deadly of them all. I only hoped I had killed their leader already. My hope was let down when an Orc shouted "On the rocks! The archer is on the rocks. Look for their eyes reflecting the moon or their shadow on the waters surface!"

Without a second wasted I shot the Orc through the heart. I moved swiftly along the rocks being careful not to draw the attention of the 5 remaining Orcs. The next arrow was already nocked into the bowstring. I moved closer until I was no longer stood on the uneven rocks of the lakeside but the soft forest floor damp with moister. I knew I wasn't one who would happily choose to shot this close. But I also knew that it was no longer safe to shot from the rocks. Stood behind a great oak with bow lowered, I waited. Counting down the meters. Until it reached 15. The next meter the one at the front would make would hopefully result in their death.

15m, 15.75m, 15.50m, 15.25, 14m. I came out from the tree and shot down the next Orc. The Orc at the back carried a small blowpipe which he held to his lips. A dark small thorn spat out from the pipe into the air. Before I could move out of the way it embedded itself in my neck. I moved back into the cover of trees and pulled out the thorn. I felt the warm trickle of blood fall down my neck from the small cut. It wasn't enough to kill me but what had entered my blood flow may cause the death of me if it was what I feared the most. I breathed in then took out another arrow.

The world seemed to tilt this way and that. Everything in sight seemed to double. Whatever it was the thorn had been dipped in it was an hallucinogenic. After struggling to notch the arrow I finally had the arrow safely in place on the bowstring. I pulled back the string then closed my eyes. If sight was no longer going to be of use to me, I still had other senses at my disposal. I listened for the rustle of leaves breaking under their heavy footing. I smelt for the foul stench of rotting meat and I felt the movement of the ground beneath my feet. I sucked in a hopeful breath then left my hiding place to release the next arrow nocked in my bow. Another thorn lodged itself into my throat. Next of my senses to go was the sense of touch. I couldn't feel the brisk wind blow passed by face or the ground beneath my feet. Without this sense I could no longer use any of my weapons. I was unable to know if I was even holding my bow. "Kill 'em" One of the Orcs called. I stumbled backwards. I opened my eyes once again and tried to tell the difference between what was real and what was just the double. The doubles seemed to phase in and out of reality. I ignored the dizziness and the mental feeling of vertigo.

I turned and ran. I tripped and strumbled. An Orc cackled "Oh look she's dropped her bow. A nice bow at that." It called with a harsh tone sort of like long sharp talons scrapping across steel. Black dots of danced across my line of sight. Something grabbed my quiver from behind and threw me to the ground. The drop knocked breath from my lungs. A Orc and his imaginary double stood over me. I tried to scramble away but the Orc stomped on my wrist. It knelt down on one foot keeping it's other on my wrist. The Orc's hands clutched my throat like it was a ragged doll and squeezed. The black dots danced around in a crazied frenzy. I blinked for a moment and opened them with burning eyes. The Orc's eyes widened in shock as he saw the light blue rings of fire deep within my eyes. My lose hand grabbed onto the Orc's arm and sent a wild sapphire coloured flame up his arm. It burned viciously and moved as I commanded. The Orc's grip opened as he moved away in fear and terror. The flames engulfed him in a burning blue inferno. The Orc began to turn as thin as paper. Soon the Orc began too blow away like ashes in the wind.

A darkness drew in bringing tiredness with it. The coldness swept in. The world turned black. I was neither here of there. I was stuck between the darkness of death and light of life. Time had stopped. Whispers in another langue that had not been spoken since the begining of time called out in the dark. Thousands of voices called in synchronisation. 'She's back, her shadow hangs over the world. The darkness is drawing close. Her daemons walk the earth. The spectres and Orcs are her now loyal servants. Beware. When the earth shakes it will begin. She must be stopped before he rises from the dead.' The voices faded as quickly as they came. Leaving me in my blank dreams of nothingness. It was the same message as before only it had tone of urgency. The warning messages about the coming of a dark woman was the reason why I was traveling threw the woods even at night. My destination was the city of Rivendell.

My eyes flashed open as a new burst of energy filled my veins. Time had hardly passed on. I stood up and turned to face the now fearful Orc that stood 11m away from me. He must have been the most ugliest out of the whole pack. His skin was as black as coal. His oily hair was matted all over the place. The Orc's black eyes were sunken in to his head and his skin was so sketched to the brink that it had begun to crack. I almost wanted to turn my back in disgust. These foul creatures had nothing but a black hole where their spirits should have laid. The Orc looked at the ashes of the fellow pack member and backed away. The Orc's two pitch black holes on his face were fixed on my closed hand that he had just witnessed conjure a fire from thin air. I sent firery glare towards the unsteady Orc who turned away and ran off into the forest. "Coward!" I called out into the forest. "Your all cowards"

I then mumbled to myself.

After collecting my bow and bag I began to walk into the darkness. I knew it was only a matter of time before the prophets became reality. I hadn't slept in three days but it had not yet taken its toll or so I hoped. There would be no resting this night, not until I had passed on the Prophecy to Lord Elrond. It wasn't long before I noticed it was no longer dark. Somehow I had not realised night had turned to morning and morning too afternoon.

It was soon afternoon turning to darkness when I crossed the stone bridge of Rivendale. The silence of the city was odd. But then again in the past month nature had been shaken up so badly that no one knew whether the end was nigh. If the elves were in fear then it was something the whole of middle earth should fear. There had been talk going around the communities of my kind and the Elves. Nearly all of this talk involved the darkness in the west and smoke rising from Mordor's towers. "Who goes there?" A elf guard called from the other side of the bridge. He unsheathed his sword and held it at the ready. I pulled back the hood of my dark green almost black cloak. The guard was quick to sheath his sword once more then bowed his head towards me. I hated the reaction I sometimes got if people knew my title. I preferred to be treated as an equal not as anything more or less. "I need to speak with Lord Elrond." I told the guard quickly. The guard looked at his shadow on the ground. "By now he'll be in his library, my lady. Do you want someone to take you there?" Guard asked in perfect English. He seemed to be puzzled by the fact that I came with no horse and no guards. I only shrugged as an answer. "That'll be fine. I know my way round"

"Very well."

I walked quickly up the stone stairs and towards the west wing of the Last Homely House of the East Sea. I passed few elves as I passed threw numerous corridors. Finally I came too two oak doors both of which were closed. I hesitated for a moment then gathered up the courage to knock twice against the oak doors. The sound seemed to echo down the corridors. "Come in." The voice of a man called out from inside the library. My hand touched the cold steel door knob and pushed open one of the doors. The library was on a giants scale. Ladders were set up on different shelves. Each book was different, some were fictional and some were facts and some legends. Some may have even been written on the first day Elves walked on this earth. The library itself was set out in the shape of a pentagram.

I spotted the tall figure of Lord Elrond stood in the area of the third point. His mind was lost between the pages of the book he was reading. His black hair behind his pointed ears. His face showed no clear emotion but you could see he was placid frame of mind. I almost felt bad to tell him of the new prophecy. "Lord Elrond" I curtseyed as best as I could manage. He looked up and smile peacefully. After noting his page he placed the book back into the bookshelf. "I wish our next meeting brings brighter news however this one does not." I pauced trying to think of the words to use to tell him the clear truth. His placid expressions faded into the expressions of a worried ruler. "Come, I do believe this is not a convosation to have standing." He lead me to end of the third point of the pentagram where a stone table sat with four seats. "I'm sorry for arriving with no warning but I did not believe it to be save to send one of our kestrels with a message. Not with all these scouts roaming everyone's boarders. Our birds may be skilled but I feared that they may not be skilled enough to out run a Darkling's raven or a thorned arrow." I placed my cloak on the table along with my bag and quiver of my bow and arrows.

Lord Elrond looked towards the darkening skies of the west then set himself down in front of me. "These were mature precautions for someone of such a young age. But I am puzzled too why we heard of your disappearence only two days ago from your uncle." Lord Elrond clearly already knew of what I had done. "I'm sure you meant well by not telling him, Tara. But you are the only heir of his brother. If you were to suddenly go missing who knows what Thornbroke family would say? They could easily plant the suspicion of your uncle knocking off the rightful heir so he could take full control of the kingdom. You and I both know the Thornbroke would use this as an excuse for them to take control."

He did have a point. The Thornbroke were the next family to take control if the Stormhold (my family) to lose all of their heirs. That had been the promise made eons ago. They had become sore ever since my fathers death. For some reason they thought it best for 14 year old me to take control rather than my uncle who still acting as Regent.

"I'll do I fire signature after this. I'll be sure the Thornbroke's can't accuse anyone of foul play." I stopped then got out a piece of paper with the prophecy written down in the ancient almost unused language of my kind. The language of the Nymphs. Lord Elrond read it then screw it up in his hand. "This is not good at all."


	2. New Nightmares

**Author's Notes: Hi, thanks to any one who has read this story and a HUGE thanks to LalaithElerrina (Sorry if I got that wrong) for giving me a confidence boost in this story and writting technique. Here's the next instalment to Fire Eyes.**

* * *

**New Nightmares**

A minute passed of silence and deep thought. "When did your journey to Rivendale begin?" Lord Elrond asked when he came out of his sense of deep thought. I counted the restless days that had passed and came to the number five. "It has been five nights since I left the stables of Doehas and it took half a night for me to leave the boarders of Castdeia behind, my lord." I looked up at the stain glass ceiling which depicted the lost tales of the Elf kind. Each of the sections should a different story but each were showed in great detail. There was not a colour that seemed out of place. "But it is an eight journey from the kingdom Castdeia to Rivendale. Your time and distance does not add up properly. No horse can keep moving with no rest even then it would have only been a 3 day ride." Lord Elrond paused. Maybe he thought I was taking him as a fool or maybe he believed it too be a trick. But, what I was telling him was the truth and nothing less. "My lord, I can assure all my words I have spoken in the past 10 minutes has been the truth and nothing less. That I that I can promise my life and afterlife on." I said with a sense of dignity.

In the eyes of many people of Middle Earth to promise on your afterlife was something rarely done. An afterlife is something all people want to have so to promise that away would be stupid unless you were speaking the truth, which I was. "I traveled by no horse but on foot because I cannot be tracked whereas a horse could be tracked. I was no fool to take those kinds of risks. I have not rested since I left the boundaries of my kingdom. Which is why it took so little days to arrive." I spoke quickly with a defensive tone. I hoped Lord Elrond didn't take it as an verbal attack aimed at him.

Luckily he did not. "I see. Your mind has certainly become more strategic since the last time you stayed in Rivendale. Then again some of the fake battle plans you made up with my sons were quiet well planed." his train of thought seemed to drift back into old memories of peaceful decades. I too drifted back into old memories of having massive games of hide an seek in the near by plains and woods. Or raging fake battles against imaginary Orcs out in the forests, creating battle plans with Lord Elrond's twin sons and any other kids our age that were near. These childish games turned to Archery contests and hunting games as we grew older and the visits less often.

"I think that it would be best to talk of this topic tomorrow at some point in the day."

"I agree. If this witch has spectres at her disposal who knows what or who could be listening in from the shadows." A yawn escaped from my lips. I may have been tired before but the lack of sleep had come back with revenge. It was not only the fear of spectres but the fear of dropping off in front of Lord Elrond. "Come, this lack of sleep will make you ill if you are not careful"

He lead me through twisting and turning passages and coridors that were lit by candle flame until he stopped at a door a recognised all too well. It was the old guest chambers that I had used ever since my first few visits to Rivendale that I could remember. The times before that I had stayed in my father's guest room. But I had spent the longest amount of time here when I was fourteeen after my father's death. For 6 years I stayed here under until my uncle thought it too be safe to return to Doehas. You see, my father the once named King Dorrian of Castdeia did not die of natural causes. Someone had planned his death to every last detail. On hunting trip with his most loyal members of the Nymph's of Castdeia Guards they spotted a supposed wildfire in western part of Stratern forest. But this was a trap. When they arrives they found a group of 20 or so Wargs and Orcs. No one returned from that hunting trip alive. No one knew what do with no King. The kingdom became weak in the eye's of its enemies. I was sent to Rivendale until Castdeia was deemed well protected and safe by my uncle and Castdeia's allies.

"Here's the key. Your old clothes are still in the trunk under the bed." Lord Elrond placed a cold silver key into my hand then walked down the corridor towards his own quarters. I slid the key into lock and unlocked the door. Nothing had changed. The room was just as I remembered it. I placed my quiver, cloak and bag down on top of a large wooden chest at the foot of the bed. Then I moved the trunk that contained my old clothes out from under the bed and opened it up. There, folded neatly in piles were my clothes that I had seen nor worm since the passing of the last six decades. I pulled out a pale plain white nightgown and laid it out on the bed. After pushing the trunk of clothing back under the bed I began to get dressed in the nightgown. I almost looked like a ghost dressed like this. The moonlight made my skin a lifeless shade of white. It brought out the grey marks beneath my eyes which had been caused by lack of sleep. I looked at the shadows of the room. Their positions gave away what time it was. Judging by most of their positions it was 6pm.

I looked down at my thin wrist of my right hand. It was here where my Nymph Scar was. Some Men and Dwarves call them 'Birth Burns' and some Men and Dwarves even dare to call them 'Darkling Marks' even though we have nothing dark within us. We are not the Dwarves who dig greedily in the ground, nor are we the war mongering and selfish Men. So who are they to call 'Darklings'?

Mine was a scar in the shape of three interlocking spirals that made the shape of a very obscure triangular shape. The lines were 3mm thick and the triangle was an inch tall. I closed my eyes knowing that a burning pain would soon begin. I clamped my scar free left hand over my Nymph Scar on my right wrist. Then the burning began. These scars were linked to our homeland and kin through unbreakable bonds. I pictured the night sky that would be hanging over Doehas the capital city of Castdeia at this procicse moment in time. In that sky formed my Nymph Scar signature made from pure blue light. It iluminated the sky then faded into nothingness. I opened my eyes and looked at the Nymph Scar that was stilling shinning with blue light.

I soon crawled under the warm covers of the bed and drifted off into my deep, dark ,dreams. And dark they were.

I was stood on a battle field of fire and death. The dead, lifeless bodies of Elves, Nymphs, Men, Dwarves and the child like bodies of Hobbits were prowled across the battle field in a bloody mess. Veil Orcs, Goblins, Specters and Daemons walked the battle field of their victory killing those showed any signs of life and taking what objects took their liking. Horrid hungry Wargs ripped fresh flesh off the newly dead and devoured it greedily.

Behind these disgusting beasts stood a woman with an evil glint in her eyes of blackness. The shadows of the day reached out for her like adoring fans. Her skin was as pale as freshly settled snow. Her jet black hair sat up in a messy bun that made her look like she had been dragged threw a bush backwards. In her hand she weild a black iron sword that was noted for being tipped in the poison of a thousand lost souls. Little was written about her in books, she was believed a myth. But, her myth was once a legend and her legend was once truth. Where she walked all colour was lost. Was this the future or the past? I did not know. Or maybe it was my imagination running away with my mind?

Two growling black wolves walked beside her hissing and growling. I stepped back only to trip over the lifeless body of a fallen dwarf. The sorceress became alert of my presence. She sheathed her sword then knelt down by a dying elf and ripped out a black arrow from the elf's chest. An Orc cautiously present his mistress with a bow. I scrambled backwards cutting my hands on rock and steel. After notching the arrow she fired it threw the air. I lifted my arms up cover in my face in a desperate attempt to save myself.

I heard the sound of smashing glass and watched at the arrow broke into the tiny shards of glass along with all it's scenery. Like a broken mosaic the scenery fell to the ground until I found myself stood in an endless land of white.

Then the whispers in a long forgotten language began once more. This chorus of a million whispers soon began to speak in sync with eachother. 'That only but a taste of what distruction The Witch and The Dark Lord Sauron will cause in middle earth. The time is rising. The White Wizard has joined forces with the darkness. No one is safe. The One Ring must be destroyed or all hope will be lost.'

Everything went quiet. The broken mosaic of a world rebuilt itself in another form. This time it was in the form of a pitch black forest. "This way!" The voice of a young girl called from my right. I walked about five steps before she called again. "This way!" I stopped. I knew that voice. It was Arwen's voice from when she was six. I moved closer to the sound to inspect only to stop when another voice called. "No come this way!" The young voice of Elladan shouted. That was impossible Arwen was more than hundred years younger than Elladan and his twin brother. "Don't listen to them. Come this way!" Now it was the turn of young Elrohir to shout out from the darkness. Their voices became louder and louder. Then they stopped.

In the air was a eerie silence. But it didn't last long. Their shouts turned to taunting whispers trying to lure me into their directions. These lures changed into insults. "The king wanted a son, a warrior, a prince. Not you!" The young Arwen teased.

"Your people don't want you as their leader. They want a strong warrior fit to protect their kingdom. Not you" Elladan sounded exactly as he used to sound. It really dud seem to me that his younger self was taunting me. "Your weak and coward. Your nothing but a dead leaf falling from a great oak tree." Elrohir finished off his siblings taunts.

Everything about this dream screamed danger and dark magic. I wanted to wake up so badly but I couldn't. Every time I tired my would throat closed up like someone was squeezing at my throat. I looked at the ground wondering if this really was real. When I looked up I found a black shadow in the shape of a woman in front of me. I could feel the shadow's warm breath blowing into my face. "This is only the beginning." The shadow hissed before pushing me to the ground.

Only, I didn't hit the ground. Instead I woke up sat up straight in the darkness of my room. My breath was fast and my heart drummed out of beat.


	3. A Keeper Of A Phoenix

**Author's Notes: Thanks for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it do far. That's all I've really got to say. So errr yeah here's the next instalment for my story. **

* * *

**A Keeper Of A Phoenix**

Morning came on gold rays that shone threw the cracks in the curtains. I had managed to somehow fall away into the depths of my OWN dreams after those horrible visions and nightmares. The visions I knew were not sent to me by the darkness that lingers in the South but of the light that lasts out in the Grey Heavens. But, the nightmares however had certainly arrived on the black wings of dark magic. Though it troubled me that this sorceress could control my dreams I daren't not speak of them to anyone. Surly this was just a one off, a warning of such, to detour me from delving too deep in the matters of the comings battles that were yet to come.

After a warm relaxing and fragrant bath that tried to prise away the disturbing thoughts of last night, I rose walked from the bathing room and back into the sleeping chamber with a towel wrapped tightly around my body. I soon picked out a dress and brushed my hair into a lose side pony tail. There was a quick but strong knock at the door. I picked up the key from the under the pillow and walked to the door in bare feet. I put the key into the lock and opened the door.

A young maid of the court stood with her head down looking at the ground. "I am no Gorgan, so please look up." I said plainly. The maid lifted her head as if she was in fear that I may burn her where she stood if she looked me directly in the eyes. "Arwen asked I to collect you for lunch...breakfast in gardens" The maid struggled speaking the Common tongue but she did well. I smiled at the maid then shut the chamber's door behind me so I stood in the wall way along with the maid. She murmured something about hating the use of Common Tongue in Elvish then moved down the coridor. "Ekli tha. (This way)" She called in Elvish. I followed after her but I knew my way round this place like the back of my hand.

I had not seen Arwen since that passing of the last five decades but I had revived letters from her and her twin brothers. But in the last decade we had not stayed in touch, it was 15 years ago when the queer happens began all over Middle Earth. Messaging birds started to never arrive at their chosen destinations and if they did they had no letters on them.

I ducked through a white cotton curtain that hang down the doorway that lead out into the gardens. The smell of flowers drifted lightly through the air. I could hear the birds in the woods sings their jolly morning songs.

Sat at a circular stone table was Arwen. Her hair was still as dark as it was the last time I saw her. Her grey eyes held the light of many peoples hopes and dreams. Her dress was pale ivory that caught the morning light, delicately and her pale skin was fair as if her skin had been dusted with chalk powder. Around her neck hung a silver necklace that she has never taken off ever since she was born.

"I remember when you sat there on the bench crying." She said as she looked at the stone bench that sat under a weeping willow tree. I sat down across from her with my back to the bench. "That was a long time ago, Arwen." I said trying to forget the days I spent their looking towards the eastern lands of my kin. Arwen was younger than me by ten years and her brothers were older than me by two years. She smiled kindly them said her words of wisdom. "Not for us. You and I both know our kinds never forget things of our pasts unless we chose to forget." she paused for a moment then went onwards with her words. "Alas, I wish my brothers would forget their lust for vengeance against those who hurt our mother then maybe they'd be more peaceful souls."

"They are peaceful, only they seek out peace by hunting down those of the same kind that hurt your mother so many decades ago. Elladan and Elohir are not the ones who choose wait for anything. They are fighters who fight to seek out the fill that will fill their lust of revenge."

"I don't think they will ever get their fill." Arwen said with a sorrowful tone. She clearly had not seen her older siblings in a long time. "For I fear one day they will be reckless because of their lust of revenge"

I smiled. Arwen was always the kind sibling out of the three who did not like to use violence. "We are all reckless. I'm certainly reckless at times and so are you. Or have you forgotten the DAY hunting trip that turned to a three DAY hunting trip because someone dropped the map down a well?"

"How is it that you can be so wise yet so sarcastic at the same time?" She said jokingly. I shrugged my shoulders with no answer. I had always had a witty and terribly sarcastic mind. It was something I could not rid myself of. Many tutors had tried and all of which had failed. "It was must be in my nature, I suppose."

We ate a breakfast of fruit and bread. At times we would reminisce on events that had happened whilst we had not been in touch. As I expected Arwen still held a place in her heart for Aragorn the heir of Gondor and brave Ranger of the North. I had met him twice. First was on a visit to Rivendale. He was 9 then and the second meeting was by accident when he was 22. We had stumbled across him hunting elk near Castdeia's boarders. The guards seemed to take a liking to the young lad and his talent for shooting so they invited him to a dinner as a guest of the Guard. The dinner being held was to celebrate the knighting of Sir Kinstron who had passed he 100th birthday, so was now eligbal to be a knight of Castdeia. He was now 83 years old by my reckoning and would have not changed in appearence since his 25th birthday. "What about you then?" Arwen asked with a grin. I finished eating a piece of bread. I had only been half listening to her stories of Aragorn. The other half of my mind was thinking back to my vision. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"What about you then? You've spent 2,623 years on this planet, surly you of all people should have a companion."

I blurted out a small and short piece of laughter before calming myself quickly. "Nope. There is no one. And moving on to a next topic..." I paused trying to think of a topic that swerved away from the topic of companionship.

There was a loud cry of a bird. I looked up to the sky and saw a dark blue and white feathered bird gliding down the side of the Rivendale valley. The bird moved at an amazing speed that could put any other bird to shame. It twisted and turned in and out of trees. It's call was high pitched yet beautiful at the same time. The bird swooped across the grass blowing up leaves behind it then settled down on the stone bench. "Never have a I seen such a bird before" Arwen said in a trance as she looked at the bird. I looked questionably at the bird and it's markings. "You shouldn't have. Their species resides in Castdeia and in the nearby untamed land." I stood up steadily being careful not to scare the bird that sat scratching at the stone bench. "I think it's one of the Unmarked" I murmured to myself.

In the court these birds were used at watchers of the land and at desperate times they were messager birds. Some were not marked to stop them from being shot down by our foes. The ones that were marked were used for sending messages around the kingdom if the messages needed to arrive quickly. But, rarely does the court use the Unmarked as messages for outside of the kingdom. The Marked and the Unmarked were the great birds of our people and land. If one was to name the species in Comon Tongue one would call then Phoenixes or the Sky Birds. But by the elves who knew of their existence they were called Castels.

On the Unmarked Phoenix's foot was a small scroll held on by a leather band. I took the message from the band and unrolled it. Silver ink was written across it on the pale paper. It read:

'To my dearest neice Tara of Castdeia,

Whatever it is you needed to tell Lord Elrond, I hope he finds it useful. I must admit I not happy with how you left with no warning but that is all in the past. The bird stood before you his called Horus. He is heir of the fastest family of Phoenix's that the court has ever tamed. His father was your father's bird. I fear that the path back to Castdeia maybe unsafe. So I plead you to stay in Rivendale and wait there until it is once safe again. I am sure Horus will protect you from what terrible beasts that now roam the skies. Stay true to yourself and I shall ever await to see you once more my dear niece.

From your uncle.

P.S he's still young in his maturity'

My shoulders sank as I read the letter. For I would miss the rolling hills of my homeland until I saw them once more. I looked towards the eastern land and sighed. I knew it would be a long wait, indeed. 'I should have never come here' I thought to myself in dismay. The bird who was now named Horus let out a slight but chilling cry, almost as if he too had read the letter and learned of the fact he would be away from what little family he had back in Castdeia. "Seems like your the only other person here from the realm of Castdeia, Horus" I said in the most forced jokenly voice I could manage. I stroked Horus along his neck and down his body until I came to the end of his feathers. Horus's eyes were full of life and colour. A guard came into the garden. He bowed to the both of us then spoke quietly with Arwen.

"Tara?" Awren called.

"Hmmm?" I came from my daydream of how many days I may miss before I could go back. "I'm needed to speak with my father. Will you be ok if I go?"

"Sure. I'm not gonna be alone anyway. There's Horus" I said whilst I sat down beside the bird. Arwen smirked then walked out of the garden following guard.

With my back against the weeping willow I sat in the depths of my mind. I wondered if I would miss the winter solstice where it marks the first days of snow. I felt an animal enclosed in a small pen. Or like a fragile parcel being passed around as if my skin was a thin sheet of glass. I suppose that's what happens if your an heir. Then again I'm sure Aragorn doesn't feel like this. But he has chosen the path exile for now whereas I have not. However neither of us or anyone else can escape their fated and destinies. I just wished I could find a cheat or an escape hatch so I could put run mine. Expectations that's what I wanted free from my life. In the eyes of others who do not know me so well, they expect to see a polite Nymph with a talent for cooking and needle work not a big mouthed Nymph. Who would rather be stood in an opening with an arrow notched rather than sat in a chamber sewing useless patterns into fabric.

Yet, I knew my title was not a thing to be thrown away without consequences. For a start if my uncle was to die the thrown would pass to the Thornbrokes who would bring in taxes that were too high to pay and would rage wars against the weak who do not deserve to be attacked. Horus chirped then head butted my right arm. I felt a sudden shock run threw my hand. Horus was burning a fire of white and blue. When the fire settled I noticed my nymph scar burnt into Horus's feathers. He was no longer one of the Unmarked. He was now one of the Marked. 'We are joined by these marks we bare on our skins' A voice said inside my head. My stated at the bird in shock, I was sure that this voice had come from Horus. 'Your thoughts are my thoughts and my thoughts are you thoughts. Your gifts are my gifts and my gifts are yours' The voice said again. It was voice of a young man. 'You are my Keeper and I am your Phoenix.'

So it was true. The old tales about the Phoenix and their Keepers having telepathic links. But, Keepers never told their secrets for that was their main weapon in battle. Not even my uncle would tell me why he could tell Eos, his Phoenix what to do without speaking any words aloud. It was only ever speculated that they had these links with their Phoenixes. Now I knew it was the truth. 'So tell me, why is the path back to Castdeia unsafe for me to take.' I said in my thoughts wondering if Horus had heard. His eyes lit up with joy then it died away like a candle being put out. He made an odd sound in his throat almost like a hiss. 'Orcs, Goblins, Wargs and other horrible beings are on the move in the untamed lands. It would be a bad idea to trek those lands without companions to watch your back. Even some Rangers are beginning to fear moving along the roads. They now see that it would be safer to travel across country'

I gulped if Rangers were becoming scarce of the Roads then maybe it was time for all the armies of the kingdoms to get ready for a fight and a big one at that.

Arwen suddenly rushed into the garden. Fear was in her expression and on her mind. I got up and saw a darkening cloud hang over the southern lands. "It's Aragorn he's in trouble. Ring One has been found and Ringwraiths are hunting him and four Hobbits. My father thinks one of Hobbits has the One Ring and that the bearer of the ring is gravely ill." Arwen's voice was desperate and fearful of what was soon to come. We both knew of the story of the One Ring and the terror that it had once brought upon this land. I had heard it many times from the the mouth of my father or from the mouth of Elrond.

Either way they were first hand accounts and both were to be trusted as the truth.

"Where are they at the present time?" I asked quickly. Horus had become more alert to his surroundings. His watchful eyes looked around in as if to spy out something that was not meant to be. "On the western edge of Trollshaw Forest. We need to help them. Nine wraiths are on their tails."

"Then we shall help them." I said quickly without hesitation. My heart beated with anticipatation to get those were being hunted by Wraiths out of the reach those ghostly arms and swords.

"Meet me at stables in ten minutes and bring some weapons."

"What's that I hear? Did I just hear Arwen say to bring weapons?" I said with a voice full of sarcasm. Arwen rolled her eyes then looked at Horus's new mark on his right wing. "That's your Nymph Scar?" She observed the black triangle with three spirals inside drawn on Horus's right wing. "Yes, it is" I shrugged. "We better set of soon" I said as I changed the subject. 'Horus, I think we may need you to scout Aragorn and his company of four Hobbits out in the forest of Trollshaw. Remember keep out of sight. This link works over distances, right?'

'It does. Farewell for now' Horus flew gracefully to the edge of the garden then swooped down into the valley heading in the director of Trollshaw forest. "It seems your now a Keeper of a Phoenix. I shall ask no more on this subject. We must set off soon."


	4. The Journey To Trollshaw Forest

**Author's Notes: Hi guys and gals, once again thanks for reading this story. Here's the next instalment. I hope you like it. Feel free to leave a review even if it is good or bad. (I hope it isn't bad but if it is I hope you can give me some advice to stop what I am doing wrong)**

* * *

**The Journey To Trollshaw**

Once I got back to my chambers I got into my old hunting clothes rather than the ones I wore the previous days. My dark brown hair went into a tight pony tail at the back of my head. I seemed paler these days. Maybe it was because I was scared or maybe it was because the Sun was now fearing to go out each day. My grey eyes looked back at in the mirror. I was frozen at the age of 19 and I knew I would never change in appearance unless I got a massive scar across my face. 'You look more like a Ranger.' I thought to myself as I put my quiver of arrows and bow across my back. 'Let us hope that Wraiths cannot track you down' I thought once more as I tied up the laces on my brown leather boots that did not reach the top of my ankle. I found out my black fingerless gloves that were hidden deeply in the trunk of old clothes and slipped them over my hands. I made sure it was impossible to see my Nymph Scar so I did not bring unwanted trouble to my kingdom in the North East.

I walked quickly and silently through the twisting and turning coridors until I came out into the courtyard. "Tara?" A voice questioned from behind me. I turned slowly to see Lord Elrond stood at the top of the steps. "Yes, Lord Elrond?"

"I take it your going out to find Aragorn and Halflings?" He paused and looked towards the stables were Arwen was tending too her horse then looked back at me. I nodded looking down at the stone floor. "Do not worry, Arwen has told me of your letter. You shall stay here until the road back to your kingdom is safe."

"Thank you. I will not be a burden" I said quickly remembering my manners. He bowed his head then walked lightly back up the stairs like his feet were never touching the ground.

I walked into the stables were Arwen stood inside a stall stroking a white elvish horse. Her clothes had changed into a dress specifically made for riding horses and her hair was now held up in a bun. "I hope you have weapons" I said with a smirk. Arwen never could shoot arrows from a bow nor use daggers. If she had to use a weapon it would have to be an elvish sword and nothing else. "Of course I do." She said with a mumble as she unsheathed the sword that was held securely on her horses saddle. Like most elvish blades it had a curve at the bottom making it easier to move at speed. Just looking at the edge of the blade made you feel shocks of imaginary pain as you thought of what it would be like to be cut down by such a sharp blade.

"Go into the next stall and sandal up Thilason. You be riding him."

I paused before I moved my feet. Thilason was not name bore by any horse of this land. Thilason meant rainfall in the old language of the Nymphs. "Sir Quintus of the Castdeian Guard left him here last spring after the horse was injured by an Orc and unable to travel back with his master." Arwen told me as she noticed that I had not moved yet. Sir Quintus was a noble member of the Castdeian Guard who cared greatly for all animals especially if they were his own. Not once have I spoken to him without his Phoenix being perched on his shoulder or his dog Taldrum, stood by his feet. He too was a Keeper and his Phoenix was named Boreas which means the northern wind in the old almost unused language of my kin.

I came into the next stall and found Thilason munching at some hay. His coat was dark brown like the soil of the earth but the thick hair on his tail and main was even darker. His body was basically all muscle and no fat. His seemed bigger than the last time I had seen him. All the horses in lands of the elves and nymphd were never bred for war, they were bred for transportation and speed. I only hoped that a war would never happen so we would not have to waste the lives of horses. However wars between our ever growing foes were almost imminent unless we begin to run across the seas along with the elves who choose to leave. I saddled up Thilason with his black saddle and tied my blade and it's sheath on to the black leather saddle. "Good boy." I said as finished tieghtening the last strap on the sadle. Not once had Thilason stirred when I had put on his saddle. Thilason's breath was quiet and gentle. I looked at the horse more closely as I stroked his face. His eyes were much darker than I thought possible. They contained peace yet the deeper you got into them you found hid inside his eyes a lust for vengeance. "What was Thilason's injury when he was left here by Sir Quintus?" I asked wondering what on earth had caused such a peaceful beast to have an anger of any kind.

Thilason's eyes filled with joy when I named his old owner and rider. "An Orc had cut Thilason's ankle badly with a blunt knife. The wound was nearly infected when our healers managed to treat the injury."

I looked at Thilason's hooves and noticed that one had a scar abovd it. Then I remembered. Sir Quintus came back with his comrades blind in one eye along with a very gruesome scar running across the his right eyebrow to his cheek bone. Maybe this was the reason for Thilason's lust for revenge. The poor beast wanted to avenge the blindness of his old owner and for that I felt sorry for him. "We must be off now." Arwen said as she opened the gate to Asfaloth's stall. She mounted Asfaloth and patted him proudly on his neck. She put the hood of her blue cloak over her head and rode out into the courtyard.

I huffed then mounted Thilason. I held onto the reins and directed Thilason out into the courtyard where Arwen was doing practice laps to warn up Asfaloth's muscles. I secured my feet in the stirrups being sure that were was a very thin chance of my feet slipping out. Arwen finished going round the courtyard and stopped in front of me. Asfaloth breathed out through his nose loudly. "Take the lead, you know the paths of Trollshaw Forest better than I"

And with that we set off.

The stones of Rivendale's buildings passed away until we came into Rivendale forest. "Where are you going dear Lady of Rivendale? Where is it you take our fastest horse of the valley?" Elves called after Arwen in their jolly and musical voices. They dwelled on the edge of the paths calling out to Arwen. "Where is it you take the Princess of Castdeia? Where is it you plan to go? Will we be seeing the heir of Gondor, soon? Is he at the end of your journey? Will he bring us some funny little men with him? Are you off to follow the Phoenix who burns blue?" They called once more before they broke into high pitched laughs. One brave elf who had been running swiftly amongst trees tripped during his laughing fit and began rolling on his back letting out loud bellows of laughter. Their joyful laughter soon died away into an old song.

'_Deep in Trollshaw forest,_

_Where the rains pours,_

_Stand three stone trolls,_

_They once caught 13 dwarves one fair night,_

_But a littler burglar, Bilbo Baggins was near by,_

_He hid in the shadows away from sacks_

_And waited for Gandalf the Grey._

_Then came Gandalf,_

_Tall and proud.._..'

We never heard the end of the song for our horses sped forwards away from the fair voices of the elves of Rivendale. The Tale of Bilbo Baggins was known by all those who had to listen to the endless tales that were spoken in the Halls of Elrond. I for one had heard this song twice and the tale of Bilbo Baggins once.

The forest disappeared and we found ourselves riding across open hills of stone and grass. Both Thilason and Asfaloth ran at amzing speeds. At their heels, they kicked up dirt and undergrowt. Wind whipped past us and scenery changed in every stride of the horses. The open plains once again changed into thin woodland. We were nearing the boarders of Elrond's land. All we had to do now was pass over the ford. "We must walk now, Arwen!" I called as slowed down the pace of Thilason into a slow trot. "The horses are growing tired!" I called once more. "They need rest from our burdens!" I shouted. Asfaloth stopped and Arwen dismounted the white horse gracefully. She did not seem pleased by the fact that we had to slow down. I caught up with her and I also dismounted but far less gracefully than her. "We can walk till we reach the Ford. After that we must ride." Her tone had become a lot more serious.

I nodded and walked along side Thilason in silence. The silence comforted me like a warm fire on a cold winter's night. All I could hear was deep dragged breathing from the horses and their heavy footfalls who trudged onwards. Though I felt an odd presence like someone was watching us from above with evil and distrustful eyes. A chill went down my back when I thought of looking up. I shook my head and ignored my feeling as paranoia. 'Horus?' I called out into my mind. I could hear the flapping of wings. Then Horus answered. 'A group of one Ranger and four Hobbits are moving at a slow pace in one mile off the western edge of Trollshaw forest. One of them is injured or poisoned I can not tell which'

'Keep them in your sights but do not be in there's.' I stepped over a log and lead Thilason onwards.

No words passed between our mouths till we reached the Ford. I sat on the pebbles waiting for the horses to cleanse their thirst and hunger. Every so often I would weight a pebble in my hand and throw is across the Ford. "Sunset is heading our way" I mumbled to myself quietly. "8miles to ride and 4miles to walk or less if we lose time" Time, never had I been bothered by it before but now things had begun to change. Immortality you may think does not bring a lot of time. Five decades for men may seem like a life time but for me it seems to last a year. But now I wanted time to slow down and not speed up. Nowadays there was never enough time. Even if time could be bought there would be fallbacks. I sat deep within my thoughts looking across the Ford.

"The world seems bleak and missing it's colours. It moves on quicker than some. I only hope we can all catch up before we are left behind" This thought was never meant to be said aloud. I shut my mouth and threw a stone violently across the Ford. It smacked a tree in the middle and lodged itself into the bark. Arwen straighten up at my words like they were projecting cold ice or freezing snow. I sank back into my silent thoughtful shell and looked at the slow moving waters. Once again I felt like I was being watched by unjust eyes. I looked up at the sky and saw nothing but fluffy white clouds and a plain blue sky. 'Something lurks within the skies, Horus. Stay safe and stay vigilant.' I told Horus knowing it would be unsafe for him if he did not know. 'I shall' he replied back. I stood up and walked to Thilason who stood at the waters edge drinking.

"Shall we set off?" Arwen asked calmly. I drawed my cloak's hood above my head and held onto Thilason's reigns. "Yes. The horses have new energy, I think it would be wise to use it." I said as I mounted Thilason. The water's of the Ford calmed down and grew extremely shallow. Arwen mounted Asfaloth and was the first to venture into the Ford's water. I followed closely behind knowing I was leaving the land under Lord Elrond's rule. This land was untamed and had no ruler. The roads were just passages and the creatures were of any kind, good or bad. Once the horses made it past the Ford and the stones of the waters edge we began to speed up. The horses moved quickly and lightly. The wind whistled and whaled in our ears.

We rode over thin wood land, over hills, fields and over the thin plains of few trees. Night finally arrived once we entered the dreaded Trollshaw Forest. The horses slowed down into walking pace. As we rode I held my bow in my left hand, ready to react to any threat that lingered in the darkness. Evil cries floated in the wind. Not the cries and shrieks of Orcs but the cries of the damned nine kings of Men also known as Ringwraiths.


	5. Chased Northwards

**Author's Notes: Thanks for reading this story. And err that's it.**

* * *

**Chased Northwards**

Ringwraiths were the twisted and tormented beings that were once the nine kings of Men who were corrupted by Sauron by the use of the evil rings. Many thought them as a myth to put the children to bed at night but others knew it was true. For even those who tell their children to "get to bed or the Ringwraiths will get you" fear the name Ringwraith deep down within them. On hearing this many young children run to the beds and hide under their cover's in an unexplained and inexplicable jolt of fear. I myself do not wish to meet these twisted shadows of the Rings of Men yet I do wonder if what stories I have heard are true. Do these creatures really have no features and do they really fear fire? Those were just I few questions I wanted the answers for yet I questioned myself what I would do if I came across one.

We slowed the horses down once more. "They're in the Western sector of the forest" I whispered to Arwen, fearing that the Ringwraiths had good hearing. "I suppose your Phoenix told you that" She whispered back. I smirked then I reared Thilason to the left. "Of course he did and I think he would prefer it if you called him by his name and not by his breed."

"Then what is his name?"

"Horus." I said plainly. There was another shriek of a Ringwraith only this one seemed too close for my liking. I swore in Castedian knowing Arwen had no clue what vulgar, unladylike and harsh words I saying.

My eyes suddenly began to burn and sting like my own fire was burning out of control inside me. The world fell away out of focus and reality. I found myself looking down upon Trollshaw Forest. I was moving threw the skies gracefully yet I did not feel the wind or my own body. There were five dots moving fast at least 150 meters behind one blue dot and one green dot. Then I realised I was seeing was Horus was seeing. He had left the camp and come to look for us then somehow made me see what he was seeing from far up above. I grew dizzy and my mind filled with vertigo. The sight of Horus disappeared and my own came back into focus. "What is it?" Arwen asked with eyes of terror. She too feared the nearing shrieks yet somehow she could tell I had seen something that she had not. "Five Ringwraiths are behind us, moving fast. We need to split up, I can draw 'em off Aragorn's and Hobbit's encampment for so long. Youmust get the Ringbearer out." I answered quickly as I stumbled over my own words. "I shall lure them North. You take the One Ring, East and over the Ford. None who are not welcome dare to cross."

Before Arwen could protest against my plan I was off riding Thilason towards the swords of the Ringwraiths. 'For Valars sake, you stupid girl! Your gonna get killed!' My doutful mind shouted at me. As I rode closer I put my bow back onto my back, knowing I would need two hands to turn as quickly as I planned.

As I drew closer, my heart became colder like all happiness had been sucked from my body. My bravery was being shredded to pieces as Thilason galloped us closer. "Stay brave, Thilason. They are only sheep shrouded in a wolf's coat." I said aloud. But I was not trying to comfort Thilason, I was comforting myself trying to turn my fear into a funny lie. The five Ringwraiths ride black horses that looked like they were the rotting dead. There was only dark shadows inside the Ringwraiths' black cloaks. Their horses breath was hot steam. I counted down the meters. 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16.

Fifteen! I pulled back the reins. Thilason quickly reared up with his front legs a meter of the ground and let out a loud neighed. My knuckles turned white as I lead his head to the right with the reins. He turned and galloped at full throttle towards the Northern Sector of Trollshaw Forest. He weaved in and out of trees and jumped over fallen trees. I looked over to see the five Ringwraiths riding shoulder to shoulder. It behind them was a cloud of darkness and fear that followed them in unison. All of them bared out their swords pointing them towards me. "Take us to the Halfling now, Ranger!" One of them called with a cold hearted tone that sent a shiver down my spine. I smirked so they thought I was a Ranger did they? Well, at least that should keep my kingdom away from Sauron's wrath for now. My heart pounded in my chest as we had some near misses of smashing into trees. "Trick, this is a trick!" The same one who had called shrieked at his comrades. Two of the five Ringwraiths turned and ran off into the direction of Ford, leaving three behind. I spurred on Thilason into a even greater speed but I could tell Thilason was running out of energy.

I removed my feet from the stirrups and dropped the reins. 'This is gonna be painful.' I thought to myself. I moved myself up the saddle then places my hands at the top of the saddle. I pulled my right leg over Thilason so my knee was resting in his hind. Then jumped off, landing a crouch in the dry leaves. I took out my bow and nocked an arrow into the bowstring. Now in a kneeling position I pulled back the bowstring past my mouth. I let go allowing the arrow to fly into the chest of one of the black horses. The horse reared up on it's hind legs and threw off one of the Ringwraiths into a nearby tree. Before it could charge I shot another arrow into the horses eye. The horse fell to the ground and turned to ash leaving behind my two arrows on the ground. 'They will not leave you till you are dead' Horus warned me. I looked to the skies and saw him flying in the trees. His feathers reflected the moon and looked silver and light blue. 'They will if they are scared or injured or...burnt' I thought back to him. A mistchivous smile formed upon my lips. The two remaining horses were coming closer. I could almost feel the heat of their monstrous breath. I notched another arrow and watched as my hands set alight with blue flames. The flames licked at the bow and arrow then transferred on to them. I pulled back the bowstring and moved it so it was aiming at the ground in front of the oncoming Ringwraiths. With a twang of the bowstring I watched and hoped. The arrow struck the ground. At my bidding the flames jump from the arrow into the ground, making a ring of fire around me and Thilason. But this was only a small ring. The two Ringwraiths urged their horses forward but when they did draw closer thinking they could jump it the flames grew. By the time the horses were a meter away from the flames, the flames were already 10m high. The Ringwraiths let out horrible shrieks that were excruciating to listen to. I waited 2 minutes until I was sure they had rode away before I put out the flames.

Horus sat on my shoulder and looked at the ring of scorched undergrowth and leaves. 'This scorched ring will last many winters.' He murmured to me. I left the ring and picked up my two arrows that laid in the pile of dark ash and placed them back into my quiver. 'I have a feeling all is not well in these parts late at night. I do not trust what I cannot see.' I walked to where Thilason stood kicking back and forth his left fore hoof like he was anticipating the journey back to the safety of Rivendale. "Soon Thilason, we need to find Aragorn and the Halflings before you are back safe and sound in Rivendale." I said to him as I stroked my hand down his long face. Thilason huffed like he knew he would have to do something running. 'You said we share our gifts. So tell me Horus, can you burn brightly? And lead us to the encampment of Aragorn and the Halflings.'

Horus flew off my shoulder and began to glow in blue and white. The flames looked delicate and beautiful, like candle light, the flames flickered. 'I cam' he answered. I mounted Thilason and put him into a lite trot that was heading towards the west. Like torch light Horus lead us to the edge of an opening in the forest.

I could hear the crackles of a fire and the puff of smoke coming from a pipe. I dismounted and stayed hidden within the darkness of night. Horus put out his flames and once again sat upon my shoulder. Three small Halflings say around a blazing fire warming their small hands. A man with dark hair sat under a oak smoking a pipe but keeping his hand resting upon a sword. His blue eyes looked into the darkness in front of him. It was Aragorn. "Somethings lurking in the forest" Aragorn spoke aloud to the Halflings who all reached to the their belts and unsheathed their small swords. Aragorn placed down his pipe and stood up with his hand wrapped out the hilt of the blade. "Stay close little ones." He treaded carefully and made his way across the clearing. The Halflings followed with trembling hands that made their swords rattle in their lose grip. "Yes, I would stay close, these woods are not a safe place for those who do not know friend from foe" I called out at I lead Thilason into the clearing by his reins.

Aragorn gave a stern but welcoming look towards me and sheathed his sword back into it's leather holder. "You haven't changed" Aragorn laughed as he patted one of the Halflings on the back. I smiled and looked at the three Halflings all of them seemed different in their own way yet all of them had the tan of the Shire on their skin. "I should hope I haven't changed." I laughed then turned serious at an inhuman manner. "Are you going to introduce yourselves, boys? Or do you wish to stand there gaping all night long and wait for the beasts of darkness to attack?" I asked the Halflings with a plain and to the point voice. There was a long silence neither the Aragorn or the Halflings spoke. "Take that as a yes then." I muttered to myself. "I'm Tara, this is Horus and Thilason" I introduced myself and my animal companions. Aragorn coughed after I said my name without adding the words Princess or Queen to young to rule on to it. "I think you forgot the title, my lady" Aragorn joked though the Halfings didn't quite understand his humour.

"¿Praren ue ather mî exclam outib ues?" (Would you rather me shout yours?) I asked in Elvish. Aragorn's smile faded away and became serious. The youngest looking Halfling whispered to the sandy haired Halfling next to him. The sandy haired Halfling answered his comrades question with a swift elbow into his comrades ribs. "Ouch, what was that for Merry?" His comrade called out. "I only asked a question and questions never have an answer that is a jab to the fourth rib!"

"And what was this question, Pippin?" Aragorn asked sternly. Pippin looked up at me and straightened his stature so he was standing tall. Well, as tall as he could manage anyway. "I...was wondering if you were of the race of Men or of Elves."

"Neither, thankfully." I answered without haste. All of the Halflings seemed taken aback by my answer. Slight fear lingered within their eyes. "I'm a Nymph." I carried on wondering if they knew anything of my Their blank faces showed that they did not. "Maybe it is something to speak of sat down by your fire rather than allow it smoulder and act like a beacon to any nearby foes. What's your name then? You haven't spoke a word and I am no mind reader" I looked down at the Halfling who had ginger hair that seemed lite brown in the light of the sparkling stars. "Sam Gamgee" He answered.

Now sat at the campfire I began to explain what Nymphs were and still are. "Like the elves we are immortal. We can only be killed by violence and losing the will to live on into the next day." I pauced and shook the thought of my parents out of my mind. "We live in the North East in our homeland named Castdeia and our capital is called Doehas. That is all I can tell at the present time. It is late and I can see you are tired so rest. I can keep watch until dawn"

"But what about a King or a Queen? You must surly have one of those don't you?" Sam asked inquisitively. He let out a long yawn. I rolled my eyes at the sniggering Aragorn then turned back to Sam. "That is all. Watch the flames they will bring you dreams that are plagued by the wrath of the dark"

I put the flames under my control and turned them into different colours then made the shape of a bird with the flames based on the appearance of Horus. It leapt up into the air and circled the air above our heads until it burst into tiny sparks of blue flames that landed on our faces bringing the Halflings warmth and comfort. They laid on their backs looking at the sky then gradually drifted into their sweet dreams.

I had offered to keep for two reasons. The first being that I could manage staying awake for two weeks without much difference in my physical performance and these Halflings could not. And the second reason being that I feared to sleep and dream after what horrid things I saw the last time. "Something's troubling you" Aragorn observed as I looked into the flames wanting it the burn away the need to sleep ever again. "Everything troubles me and you know it because most things these days troubles you too. Now leave your troubles be this night and rest. I will not let any dangers come crawling nigh."

Aragorn laid down against the tree and turned over wrapping his cloak round himself. I looked at Thilason who seemed to be conversing with Sam's poney Bill then at Horus who sat in the rafters of the tree on guard of the skies above. All seemed calm and quiet. A soft low whistle was coming from Merry's thin lips every time he let a breath out into the air. The grass blew softly in the calm wind. It was hard to believe that this land was not tamed by everyone other than it's self. It had no master and it would probably never have one so long as Suaron does not capture the One Ring in nearing future.


	6. 6

**Author's Notes: Hello, I'd like to say a massive thank you, the readers, the followers, the favouriters and the reviewers. You all give the condfiffendence to write and for that I am grateful. I know this chapter is quite large and should probably be two chapters but hayhoo I am submitting this whilst I am in another country across the Channel.**

* * *

**On Our Way Back And The Stranger Stooping Over Lune Flowers**

Dawn broke out in the herizon and the forest awoken from it's lull of night. Shafts of sun light shone through the gaps in the canopy on to the forest floor. Sam was the first to awake out of the group of sleeping men. He fumbled in his heavy looking pack and pulled out cooking utensils which he set before the fire. "Aren't you tired?" He asked as he prepped the meal his was planning on making. "Nope." I answered as I got to my feet and walked over where Aragorn lay still deep within his dreams. I stood him and lightly nudged him in the back with my foot. "Wakey, wakey, Aragorn. It's dawn and we must be off soon." he didn't budge instead he muttered something about Arwen and rolled over to face me. He was still out of it. I bent over him and slapped him on each of his checks with no care on whether it hurt him or not. A groan of tiredness passed his lips and he slowly began to wake up. Merry woke up next and Pippin was the last to wake up from his slumber.

"Catch!" Merry shouted as he tossed an apple towards my head. I caught it safety in my palms. "Thank you." I sat quietly eating my apple looking into the distance. Once all of the group had had their filling we began to pack up the camp. "Merry? Pippin? Your going to ride Thilason. He knows the way."

"But he's so big." Pippin muttered as he looked at Thilason. Merry strode up to Thilason and began to adjust the saddle and stirrups. "What about me?" Sam piped up loudly as Aragorn began place Merry on to Thilason. "I pretty sure Thilason cannot hold more than two mighty Halflings, they are younger and need more protection than you do as you have lived more winters than them" I played with my words making sure it came out as a complement and not as an insult. His eyes lit up with a joy as if my words were gold. "But do not worry, Sam. You can ride Bill." Aragorn lifted him up onto the saddle which made Bill groan a little at the extra burden he must carry to Rivendale.

"Thilason, ro thast tœ Rivendale. Meak sren Bill forws" (Thilason, ride to Rivendale. Make sure Bill follows) I told Thilason in Castdeian. Thilason huffed and nodded back his head. Pippin held tightly on to his best friends waist as Thilason set off on a gradual trudge. Aragorn lead Bill by the reins and I walked by the side of Thilason watching the surroundings carefully. Horus let off a loud cry and flew off into the sky. "What's Castdeia like?" Pippin asked me swaying side to side in the saddle that was too hide for him small stature. I paused before I could answer. Could I bare to describe the lands that I may not see again? A lump formed in my throat constricting my breathing. I looked down at the ground as if I had not heard his question. My eyes blurred up with tears that I refused to allow to fall down my checks. I pulled my cloak closer around me.

"I'll scout out the way ahead." I mumbled as I walked briskly ahead of the group. I blocked out the questions that the Halflings asked Aragorn about me and my homeland. My mind wanted silence yet it knew it would no receive any. I wondered further from the group until their voices were as quiet as the crickets in the grass. To my surprise I had noticed that we were now walking across the open country of rolling hills of grass and stone. Trollshaw now sat in the distance behind me as a small patch of green and brown. The sun now sat at it's highest peek in the sky and clouds drifted slowly across the blue sky in the lazy wind. I sat on a nearby rock and waited for the group to catch up. When they did catch up I could hear the Halfling moaning at Aragorn who they called Strider about being hungry and missing out on their Elevenses and first lunch. "If you want to eat anything remotely hot you'll need to be under cover and we lack that at the present time." I told them as I picked at the long grass and ripped it up in my hands. Horus drifted down from the sky gracefully and landed on Bill's head. Bill did not seem too pleased with Horus's arrival and began to sway his head in an attempt to knock Horus off.

Huffs, puffs, groans and moans came from the Halflings as they learnt they would have to wait till they ate hot food again. Aragorn gave them each a Halfling handful of dried fruits and an apple. "That should fill their little stomachs" I said after taking a sip of water. Aragorn shook his head and sat down beside me "I thought that so myself once but my thought was wrong. Their stomachs are even bigger than mine or yours, they do not fill up easily." His eyes drifted from the Halflings to the low laying land in the valley where the pines were few but ground was flat and filled which dry grass. "What did they ask then? I know they were asking about me but I could not stand to earsdrop."

"Sam wanted to know your age. Merry wanted to know if you were any good at fighting and Pippin asked some questions I do choose not to answer." He pauced and looked at Horus with a smile. "I always did wonder if you'd be a Keeper." I shrugged my shoulders and stood up watching the lands closely.

Something felt wrong with the landscape. Birds flew in clouds of brown wings above us moving towards the West. "The birds from the South are fleeing West to the Undying Lands." I murmured as I witnessed the obscure cloud of beating wings. A loud cry came from

Sam as he pointed to his right. "There! There!" He cried as he pointed to two horse riders moving fast threw the hills. The Riders were riding low with their heads ducked down. Both of the Riders were clad in silver cloak's. Their two horses were as black as night and moved quickly and skilfully across the rough terrain. "Do not draw your swords these are no enemies of ours." Aragorn warned the Halflings after he noticed my beaming grin.

The Riders drew closer and finally stopped 5m away from us. The horses of the Rider's stamped their hoofs on the ground, sending vibrations through the thick earth. In synchronisation the two Rider's pulled back their silver cloaks revealing the almost identical faces of Elladan and Elrohir. They nodded silently to Aragorn and bowed their heads at me. A howl echoed through the air. "What on earth have you two done now?" I asked quickly as I readied my bow with an arrow. Elrohir shrugged his shoulders "Oh nothing much only being chased by a few Orc scouts who ride Wargs. What are you doing with Estle and three Halflings if I may ask such a question?" he asked as he glared at Aragorn and the small group of Halflings. It was not a glare of hate but of wonder and kindness. "Oh nothing much, just you know wondering across the Untamed Lands for the fun of it." I paused as I turned to the stunned Halflings.

"This is Elrohir and that's Elladan, they're the sons of Lord Elrond..." My voice was cut off by the loud screech of an Orc that sounded like long sharp nails running down old metal. This horrid cry came from the top of the hill which Elrohir and Elladan had only just rode down. The Orc sat upon a large black wolf known as a Warg. The Orc put his black horn to his lips a blew loudly. The sound of the horn bellowed through the hills and plains. More Orc cries and Warg howls were heard in the nearby hills.

My arrow shot out into the clear air then landed into the Orc's throat piercing his main artery that brought blood to the brain. The Orc fell of the Warg and laid lifeless in the thick long grass. With haste I shot another into the Warg's neck. "This seems to have been planned." Elladan mused quietly to himself. Merry and Pippin whispered quietly to one another. Sam sat in Bill's saddle in utter silence. His small eyes showed nothing but doubt and fear. Horus suddenly soared off Bill's head and flew low only just above the grass. He was heading head on to the oncoming danger. He pulled up into the sky and hovered over the hill where the danger was bound to come from. 'How many?' I asked.

'Seven Orcs riding on Wargs and four lone Wargs with no riders.' He answered. With a loud whistle he flew back down the hill only inches above the metre high grass. "Eleven foes are heading our way." I said as calmly as I could. It was thing hiding and shooting when you were not being looked for but it was a whole other story when you were in the open with a small pony that could hardly run.

"Well, you better jump up then." Elladan said with a cocky smile as he held out his pale arm to me which I did not take. I ran to Thilason and whispered Castdeian to him. In an instant Thilason bolted off towards the path that lead down the valley to the plains of Pine trees and flat ground. Elrohir held out his arm to Aragorn who jumped on to the back of Elrohir's horse. "Tara, get on this bloody horse before I knock you out and ride you back to my father, unconscious!" Elladan shouted impatiently. The thing was I wouldn't put it past Elladan to actually carry out his threat. I looked between Sam who sat nervous on Bill too the hill. No way could Bill out run anything other than another pony who had been mistreated more than him.

"Go quickly, follow the tracks then cross the Ford" I told Sam as I took Elladan's outstretched hand and climbed on to the back of his horse. I could hear the thud, thud, thud of the Wargs are they bounded down the hillside. "Hold on and try not fall off like before" Elladan warned as turned the horse so it faced the path towards the valley. Bill trotted down the path but I knew that there was a very low chance of us making it to Rivendale, alive.

Still we had our hope though our hopes were weak and were low on fuel that was to keep them going.

'They're getting closer' I thought to myself after looking back and being able to the the pupils of the Warg's eyes and the white blood tainted teeth of Orcs. "We only need to get down the path! They're scared of the valley!" Elrohir shouted at the top of his lungs. Bill seemed to pick up his pace and went into a canter. "Tell your Pheonix to distract them, if you are now a Keeper" Aragorn called to me. I gulped. This was something I did not want to do. It would put Horus in danger and it would give away my kinds greatest secret. None of our foes knew that our Phoenix's were gifted like my kin. 'Horus, distract them'

As I held on tightly to Elladan I heard a high pitched whistle that rose in pitch and got louder, this whistle lasted for 10 seconds. The crackling of a flame could be heard behind us and a shock wave of heat passed over us like a thick cloud.

What had happened I did not know? And what was to come I could only guess. All I knew was to hold on tight, don't look back and hope to the Valar's that are not hunted down till our deaths. The sound of the bounding feet of Wargs faded away as we got down in the valley where they feared to tread. Rumour had had it that there was something in the valley that hunted down Orcs and Wargs with ease. Alas, no one has ever found out what it is that hunts these horrid creatures of darkness. 'Horus?' I questioned worried that he had been hurt in some way or another. For over a minute there still no answer. My heart raced and my mind span around with the idea of Horus's death. I had to admit that I did not really know what happens to the Keeper when their Phoenix died. I knew if a Keeper died then their Phoenix would also pass on leaving their physical body behind. But it was different when the Phoenix dies. Some Keepers had described the feeling as a piece of their lives missing and black hole in their hearts that they could never fill. Others get depressed and don't speak to anyone for years on end. I wondered what I would I feel. Would I slip away into depression or would I have a black empty hole in my heart with nothing but darkness to fill it?

Luckily my daunting questions were not answered. 'I'm here, flying above the older ginger Hobbit' He answered. I let out a sigh of relief and looked at Horus twisting and turning in the wind currents.

The last leg of the Journey back too Rivendale passed with ease. I soon found myself sat alone in my chamber in Rivendale trying to stay awake and fighting off the darkness of the future. A small candle on the bedside table flickered and painted shadows on the walls that seemed to be moving. Some seem to think my knowledge of future is a gift, but it is not. It is a burden, a burden that I must bare for my entire life. It is a potent gift that has run threw my family ever since the beginning of the Nymphs. Sometimes our dreams are not of our imagination but of the predictions of the Valar, these dreams can show the goodness of the future or the the darkness that could come. I say the word: 'could' because these predicts are not set. They may happen or they may not either way we cannot tell which is the actual future and which is just the possibility. However my last dream of my standing in the forest was not a prediction of the Valar, it was conjured by some sort of dark evil witchcraft.

My bed seemed to beg too be slept in. I shook my head trying to shake out the fatigue but it was no use I would never get over my tiredness sat in a room that meant to be slept in. I let out a frustrated groan then got to my feet. My feet seemed unsteady and unstable but I knew it would pass soon enough. I picked up my silver cloak off the hook on the wardrobe and cast the hood over my head. My hand reached the cold metal handle and pushed it down. With a squeak and a crack the door opened. I looked blankly into the darkness. Even a Nymph like myself or a Elf would struggle to see in such darkness. I turned back to the room and went to retrieve the candle that blazed on the bedside table.

Slowly I walked through the corridors and came out into the night. The candle blew out as a brisk wisp of wind passed past me. I placed the candle on the nearby stone wall and looked up at the night sky. It was there where the crescent moon sat tilted in the sky, shinning it's silver face down at the world. Dots of diamonds were on the cloak of midnight blue that covered the sky in pride. Such a night sky did not belong in these dark days. Yet it's beauty showed us that there was a bit of hope in these dangerous and ugly days. Alas I knew that these types of nights were now running out. The darkness was rising in the South East. Soon even the once strong kingdoms of Men, Elves, Dwarfs, Nymphs and Halflings will stand at it's knees under the deathly shade of His reach.

I walked through the nightly shadows into the clearing away from the stone and wooden houses of Rivendale. However when I came from out of the shadows I found I was not alone in this clearing of grass and Lune Flowers.

In the middle of the clearing elf stood alone stooped over a patch of white Lune Flowers. His face was not one I regconised. It was fair like the first layer of snow in winter. He was tall with the build of a archer and not of a swordsman. His sky blue eyes looked down upon the lune flowers. Light blond hair fell from his head and ended at the start of his chest. He most certainly didn't seem to be anything like the race Men. His features were so defined and fair that he just looked like the perfect example of your stereotypical Elf with pointed ears. His bright eyes looked down at the white patch of Lune Flowers almost like he was entranced by their pale beauty.

I moved slowly back into the shadows knowing I would not find peace in the presence of strangers. A tall thin twisted twig snapped under my light footing. In this once silence place the sound of the breaking twig echoed against the unmoving trees. I murmured a short unruly vulgar word in Castdeian and quickened my pace. The Elf lost his trance of the Lune Flowers and straightened his back. His right hand rested on the hilt of a small knife that sat in his belt. His bright eyes now scoured the trees then landed upon me. His right hand relaxed and laid lazily at his side. "What business do you have here?" He asked politely as he looked at my nightgown and bare feet. Many questions seemed to be passing across his mind and features. "Nothing you should bother your mind about." I pauced and pulled my cloak closer to my body. The Elf's eyes quickly drew away from my garments and looked now calmly at my face. "What is you buisness then?" I asked looking him in the eyes. "Most people are asleep at this time yet you are not... Most people do not stand in the clearing at night in these dark times yet you are doing so." I caried onwards saying two of my speculations.

The Elf smirked. "However I could say the same thing for you."

"I suppose you could." I came out of the shadows and back into the clearing. The Elf looked up at the moon then back down at me. "Then again most people with respect for nature would not pass ease in missing such a beautiful and fragile night like this."

"I second that remark. Though I have lived long, I do not believe I have met you before. Am I correct in my thought?"

"Yes though you may have met my father but that would be unlikely. I'm Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood forest."

Well, that was a surprise to met a Prince of a realm who does not shout out his title before a woman. "I'm Tara Stormhold of Castdeia." I almost whispered my last name knowing that would basically give away my whole title and life story away. Legolas Greenleaf smiled and shook my hand. "It seems the Valar are gathering most of the realms of Middle Earth to Rivendale through their will."

"Why who else is here for I only arrived back from my journey to Trollshaw two hours back?"

"Some of the Dwarves are here, two Men are apprently here one is from Gondor and the other I know quite well, some other elves from distant lands I forgotten names and five small people from the Shire." Legolas Greenleaf seemed to cringe when he spoke of Dwarves but calm when he mentioned Aragorn. But I was greatly puzzled by the fact that he spoke of five Halflings and not four.

He coughed then opened his mouth only to close it again. He opened his mouth once again but closed it another time. "Cat got your tongue?" I asked with a laugh.

"No...yes...no...wait since when has a feral cat got into my mouth?"

"It's a saying used by Men."

"Would you like me to escort you to your quarters? I would feel ill of myself if I left any woman in the forest without a visable weapon or a company to converse with." His words did not seem as insults but were calm and courteous.

I forgot all about the worries of sleep and nodded. "I shall accept your offer on one condition. This condition is that you only excort me to the door of the lodgings I am staying in. I do not think a good idea to spark any teasing from the twins or anyone else who find it funny to make snarky jokes."

Legolas rolled his eyes at the word twins then began to walk. Bathed under the cool light of the moon and stars we walked in utter silence only speaking small sentences about the beauties of nature and it's nights.

"Good night, Tara Stormhold of Castdeia. May your dreams be full of light." He said with a quick bow with his hand across his chest. I picked up the candle that was now out and made another be formed upon the wax. "Good night, Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. Try not to trip up the corridors they are dark even for our eyes." I bowed my head and sank back into the shadowy corridors of Rivendale's halls.


	7. The Six Night Hunters

**Author's Notes: Hi, it's me again. sorry this one is like really big but hay. If you wanna leave a reveiw feel free to do so and if u have any questionsrod requests for the story PM me. See you till the next update. **

* * *

**The 6 Nighthunters **

Three days had passed and I had had no dreams of the future or of the sorceresses making.

It was now October the 24th and 1 o'clock in the afternoon. The sun sat blazing in the sky and news of the Ring Bearer waking up was now passing through the corridors one by one. I smiled when this news passed my ears. There was hope and it was in this small Halfing who seemed to be named Frodo Baggins. As I walked I heard two cries of joy and the loud pitter patter of familiar feet. Pippin and Merry came racing down the corridor neither of them were dressed properly. Pippin was running and trying to put in a waistcoat and Merry was buttoning his up and placing a belt around his round stomach. They both bolted passed me with a quick wave of their hands. "Be careful not to trip or bang in to people, you two!" I called after them with a smile . They slowed down til they passed out of my view but I knew once they had passed the corner they would speed up again.

Two shadows both exact in size and shape loomed over my shoulders. I turned to face the owners of the shadows and found what I expected to find. In front of me stood Elladan at my right and Elrohir at my left. "Still think you can beat us at fighting? Whilst you've been in Castdeia getting bored of the trees, we have been making use of the coming of Darkness." Elrohir asked with a grin as he playfully ran his pale hands down the lenghth of his bow. Elladan then took place as their speaker. "You see when there's Darkness there's always Orcs roaming about in the lands. That my dear friend is practice kills. In the past year we have killed so many Orcs that we have lost count. So we challenge you to an archery contest"

"Do you accept or are you scared of losing?" Elrohir teased.

"Losing? I think that's what you'll be doing. I accept you challenge but what playing for exactly?"

"If you lose you have to kiss one of the dwarves on the lips in full view of our father, Aragorn, Arwen and the whole of the guard of Rivendale. But if you win which is highly unlikely, we will each kiss whom ever you pick."

Elladan have out a cry of disagreement. "No way is she picking. She'll have us kissing an animal or worse."

"No I'd have you kiss a dead Orc on the lips but that seems a little cruel. How about this. Elladan you have to send love letters to... Glorfindel for a week. Elrohir you have to send love letters to... Gandalf also for the duration of a week."

"Done" Elrohir answered shakily

"Deal. I always have wondered if Gandalf had a heart for poetry" Elladan joked. Both me and Elrohir gave an alarmed look at Elladan. "No poetry! You thought you can make dangerous rhyme with sangerous! Sangerous isn't even a word in any language!" Elrohir almost sounded in pain when he pointed out his brother's lack of skill in poetry. Elladan smirked at his brother "It is a word and I made it. Enough bickering. I wanna see Tara lose and kiss a dwarf."

"Like that's going to happen, Elladan. You may be able to beat me at sword fighting and hand to hand combat but you can't beat me at archery."

Now stood in the archery field with a quiver full of arrows with dark blue feathers on the end of the shaft. Target boards where set out at the end of the field. Four young elven children sat under a nearby weeping willow watching with curious sharp eyes. Every time one of the twins shot a practice shot they would cheer loudly. "Are they your fans or are they being bribed?" I asked as I glared at Elladan who had just shot a bullseye making the children explode with excitement.

"Fans. That's Canzan, Tein, Dilah and Liel. Their parents are on duty on watch at the borders. They like pestering anyone who has spare time." Elladan took out another arrows and looked away, drawing his attention to his next practice shot.

Another minute of practice passed until the actually contest began. Elladan called over the eldest of the children who looked 14 or maybe 15 and told him to keep count of the scores. "Go sit with the others, Tein. We don't want any injuries from wild arrows" Elladan passed a glare at me. "Most likely from her bow" He whispered into the young elf's pointed ears. Tein gulped them ran off to join his gang of elven kids. "Ladies and royalty first as always." Elrohir joked as he moved out of the shooting plain.

I drew out an arrow and pulled back the bowstring until it could go no further. I looked just above the centre of the target and let the arrow sail viscously threw the air. With a loud THUD the arrows impaled itself in the centre of the target. Time passed and we soon found it extremely unlikely that there would actually be a winner. Our scores were level and neither of us could falter by missing the centre of the target. "I call break! My fingers hurt and so does my elbow!" Elrohir placed his bow at the foot of a wooden stand and came walking towards me and Elladan. He fumbled with his hand, rubbing down his fleshy fingertips.

The four elvish children lolled in the streams sunlight that broke threw the gaps in the branches. Elladan tilted his head and looked at the children with fair faces. Two had bright blonde hair and the others had dark midnight black hair but all had watchful grey eyes. "Remember the games we used to play as children?" Elrohir questioned us. "I think we better teach them some." He paused then whistled signalling for the children to gather around us. The children smiled mischievously like the cats who had killed the crows. Few words were passed out by Elrohir and Elladan in Elvish all of which made the children giddy and excited. "We're gonna play Orc Tracker. They know the rules and they want you to be the Orc." Elladan teased. "Maybe it's because you look like one of them."

"They've never seen Orcs but ok I'll do it. Al o tu coüt tï tris cent et sūt tuos oculis" (All of you count to three hundred and close your eyes) The children gathered round in a small circle away from me and closed their eyes and began to count.

I dropped my weapons in Elladan's hands and ran off into the woods being sure I left a clear trail for them to follow. I soon came to the largest oak in the forest. It's trunk was thick strong. A shroud of ivy hung liflessly over a gap in the oak. I clearfully moved it aside and found a gap cut in to the shape of a small door. I ducked inside and moved the ivy back into it's place so it concealed the entrance once more. Wooden steps delved deep into the ground till it reached a huge chamber.

It's walls were of thick grey stone. The roof was held up by wooden planks and great stone pillars. At the end of the chamber sat in a frame was a painting of six tall teenagers all wearing bands of green and blue on each of their arms. At the bottom of the painting sat a small note saying the names of the teens from the left to the right and the name of this group: 'Tyson, Coren, Elrohir, Elladan, Tara, Rilin and Izan. The Six Nighthunters.'

I smiled as I looked at the faces of my youth. I always remembered the escapades of The Six Nighthunters. It was Lord Elrond and King Vidon (my dad) who had built this hide out under woods when the future members of The Six Nighthunters were young. A round table was set out in the center of the room with six chairs around it. Behind dark curtains were six hammocks where we would sometimes sleep if our families wanted us out of the way or if we had sleepovers. Upon the stone pillars were lanterns and candels that were still lit till this day. Maps were set out along all the walls and books about fighting, legends and myths sat on shelves covered in dust. The group had started when I was 10 and had never ended. The last meeting was 123 years ago and was about growing Orc numbers. The five family banners hung on five different pillars. All of them were different. I sat down in the chair where I used to sit and put my feet on the table like how we used to in the brighter, younger days of Middle Earth. The belongings that once laid in this chamber had be moved away by it's owners.

"Found you." Elrohir said with lack of effort as he entered the chamber. Behind him was a line of five children with Elladan with a six year old sat on his broad shoulders. "Va rin!" (We win!) The smallest children shouted loudly as he rested his tired head into Elladan's mop of black hair. "Shouldn't you lot be heading off for supper or something?" Elrohir asked Tein who's eyes widened in shock. He swore a few times in common tongue that the younger kids didn't understand. "Yes. My dad's gonna kill me if he hears that I brought the children of his friends to their homes' late. I think we can make it if we cut across the fields."

Elladan lifted off a now sleeping Leil from his broad shoulders and gave the sleeping five year old to Tein who was holding out his hands. Tein put Leil over his right shoulder and lead the company of Canzan the nine year old boy and Dilah the seven year old girl out of the hideaway of The Six Nighthunters. I leant back on the chair and looked at the ceiling. The twins sat down on the chair across the table. Their heads were bowed down looking at their chests. Something was bothering their minds. A great shadow crossed their pale faces. Their glassy eyes stared into the distance in deep thought. "What are the plans of your people?" Elrohir finally asked breaking the awkward silence. But it was a question I did not wish to answer. "Well, we can't stay forever. The world is changing and we are old. There was a meeting about whether we should take our leave and sail to the Undying Lands along with the elves. But, we did not wish to make a final judgment. Are the elves of Rivendale leaving for Valinor?"

"Yes. But we shall not go without finishing our errands." Elladan answered quietly.

A deep sadness passed through the air in the chamber. None of us could see a life away from Middle Earth. But it would be horrible to know that my best friends were in a different land to the one I was in. "If our father leaves then we shall follow closely behind. However we shall not leave our sister on her own if she chooses to stay" Elrohir said without looking at anything in particular. His mind was in the depths of thought and wisdom. Elladan looked at his hands that rested on the table and said: "Yet, how are we to be sure that this darkness will ever come to an end?" We all knew that this was a question with no answer. It was a philosophical question that would never be answered in these present times.

"Clou't!" (Damn it!) Elrohir suddenly blurted out. "I forgot to tell you." He paused as he remembered what it was he had to tell me. "My father told me to tell you that you are invited too the feat to celebrate the awakening of the Halfling, Frodo Baggins. Oh and he also said you have to dress like your father would expect you to dress when going to a feast. In other words wear a dress and wear your circlet."

"But..." They both gave me stern looks that made it seem that Elrond had just manifested into their bodies at the same time. "Fine. What time does it start?"

"It starts at sunset as it would normally do. We better be off soon." and that was the last sentences I heard Elrohir or Elladan say before the start of the feast.


	8. The Feast Of New Faces and New Friends

**Author's Notes: I a kinda realised before i posted the last chapter that it was gonna be like 6,000 wordsslingzap I have spilt it up into two chapters. **

* * *

**The Feast Of New Faces and New Friends**

Back in my chamber I found a dress had been picked out by unseeing hands. On the bed laid a sleeveless ivory dress that became lighter the further down it went. At the bottom it was almost cream in colour. This had been a birthday gift from Elrond and family that I had never had a chance to wear. Along with the dress laid a bright, clean silver circlet made delicately by craftworthy hands back in Doehas. The precious metal was caught the light and lit up the room.

Before dressing I washed myself, scrubbing away the dirt and smell of the earth. I placed my wavy brown hair in one loose braid that ran down my back whilst wrapped up in my bathrobe. The sight of sunset was close and near. I placed upon my head the silver circlet. The metal was cold on my skin yet it was also calming. I dressed myself in the dress of light fabric and stood before the world on the balcony. The scene from the balcony was quiet and peaceful. Birds flew quickly across the sky trying to out fly the setting sun and the leaves that hung from trees swayed in the wind with grace. I looked out onto the peaceful and elven city of Rivendale as day took its final breaths of light. The sun began to sink behind the black sea in the west. I turned my back on the sunset and went back into my chamber.

Now cloaked in a maroon cloak that fell to the ground in a cascaded of dark crimson fabric, I made may way through the corridors keeping my head low. Music floated in the air and the sound of laughing and jolly words were to be heard as I got closer the feasting halls. I passed more and more people and felt as if everyone was judging me. If only I could read people's minds like Sir Wraythin, maybe then I might have a bit more confident. A tall guard stood at the doors of the feasting halls. His eyes were ever watching his surroundings. With a quick nod he moved out my way and allowed me to enter the feasting halls.

I slipped in quickly trying to draw the least attention as possible. I crept quickly into the shadows of the room and drew the hood my cloak back. My braid hung over my right shoulder. 'Seek out someone you know. Avoid people who look like they can annoy you and do not find the twins. You don't want to see them fools first' I thought to myself as I leaned again a pillar looking at the table seeking out a kind face I recognised. Elrond sat at the head of one table with Glorfindel and Gandalf to his left. On his far right sat Arwen. Thankfully the twins were no where in sight and must have been talking to someone away from the tables. But someone who I had already met was in deep convocation with her. Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood sat to Arwen's right talking to Arwen in quick paced Elvish. I drawed my attention away from Arwen and Legolas and began to look for the Halfings.

I found three of the Halflings sat together laughing and joking about their times in the Shire. "Remember..." Pippin fell silent. The small group looked up and fell silent, their laughter had ended. "Your..." Merry's words drifted off. For some reason he couldn't quite gather his words together. "You, small Hobbits are now talking to the young Queen of Castdeia, your folk might call her the Lady of the Northern Woods." I turned to see who had said my title and found Gandalf the Grey Wizard. His beard and hair was white and was as thin as fine dark silver thread. Under his snowy brows were dark eyes which were as dark a pieces of coal that were set before licking flames. "I am not Queen and you must remember that, Gandalf. I may have some control but I do not wish to use it." I knew my words were too stern for such a merry feast but it was the truth. Gandalf's snowy brows knotted together. His wrinkled hand rested on my shoulder and drew me away from the Halflings and listening ears. "Do not think your father would be pleased with the fact that his daughter lies to her acquaintances about her title. The council keeps your uncle as Regent because you still young in your years for an immortal. I heard from Lord Elrond that you are making the important decisions in Castdeia and are only taking the counciling of others and not their commands or judgments" His words may have seemed to be rude by others who may have been listening in but his voice was proud and filled to the brim with his pride in life.

He soon carried on with his words: "That is true, I must admit. What you fail to see is that I am not old enough. The rules states for me to have full control I need to be either 3000 years old. I am not at that age yet."

"But you still have your title as Queen. It does not matter of the amount of power you have. The moment your father died you became Queen but some still saw you and still see you as the Princess of Castdeia. No matter what you do or say you are the heir and the heir you shall stay until death parts you from this land"

"What a brightening thought, dear friend? My death...I do wonder what will bring death upon me. A blade? An arrow? A hand? Or maybe lose of hope? I wonder..." I trailed off fantasying my own death. I had wondered what it was like to have Death's hand boring out before my spirit. Would I take His hand like an old friend? Would I die alongside my friends or would I be just be another Nymph ruler burried in the catacombs under Doehas with a loney tomb of stone that echoes with lost souls and lost seconds.

"Enough depressing thoughts. Shadows too often pass across your face. Your pessimism will not do the world any good."

"I just wondered... I see the possibilities of the future yet nothing is clear like a windowpane or as a reflection on an unmoving lake. Do not think I fantasise about death nor the end, all the time. You must remember I am I like any other living thing in this world, I would want to know the reason why I die yet again I also fear it greatly. I mean who doesn't?" I paused for I knew my next words were with harsh judgment. "The immortals think of running away from this land, the Dwarves hide away in their mountains, the Halflings do not understand what is the come and Men fight amongst their own quarrels. Only a few people stand between the Darkness and it's chosen path. I know these words are not merry with joy but in them are fragments of truth cracked with my own worries and fears." I finished with a shiver running down my back like a cold breeze had swarmed into the room. Gandalf laughed loudly making the heads of many guests turn to see what had caused the outcry. I smiled "You sound more like your parents the older you get. You have the tone and truth of your father and the fairness of your mother and bit of your own character mixed in. I must go now to talk with the Lords of Rivendale while they are all in one place"

"And I wish to talk to Arwen and avoid the twins." I walked away and went to see Arwen.

Luckily for me, Arwen and Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood were on the brink of finishing their conversion when I arrived. Which would stop any interruptions by myself or any comments about my lack of sleep three days ago made by Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. With neves of a broken sheet of ice, I sat down beside Arwen where there was a free place. "I wondered were you were. I was about to tell my father to get some guards looking for you or even my brothers to go hunt you down."

"I've been talking to the three Halflings or Hobbits as some may call them. Then Gandalf wanted a word so I am sorry if I did not come earlier."

"Apology accepted seen as though you are one of my oldest friends."

"Arwen, you'd accept my apologise even if I hit you with a stray arrow or if I broke your circlet in half. You'd probably even accept the apology of a Troll if there ever came a chance" I joked as I tried to avoid looking at Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood.

A small smile was forming in the side of his mouth like a farmer who'd killed the thief. "Thats if the Troll hadn't eaten you, of course." I finished off. Arwen rolled her eyes then looked at Legolas. "This is Queen Tara of Castdeia, the daughter of the late King Vidon. Tara, meet Prince Legolas of the Mirkwood realm, son of King Thranduil. I don't think you two have ever met in your 2749 years upon this earth."

"We haven't." I blurted out quickly with no care over forming a sentence. Legolas shifted in his seat knowing it was a lie. I looked desperately around the room hoping to find something to draw Arwen away.

My eyes soon laid down upon a Dwarf with a long grey beard acting with drunken actions and a rowdy mouth with foul words. Stood by him was a rather insulted Elf who was stood getting to ready to land a painful punch upon the Dwarf's jaw if he made another jest about his beliefs about his heritage. "Arwen, your the best peacemaker here. Do you think you could bring peace to the quarrel happening over there?" I pointed towards the arguing Dwarf and Elf. Arwen sighed, she knew all too well that it was never a good idea to have Dwarves and potent Elvish cocktails in the same room, for it never ends well when a Dwarf in influenced by 85% alcohol whilst in the company of Elves. "With pleasure as I would prefer to see a feast with no drunken fights or quarrels." She left the table and walked over to the quarrel. Without wasting my attention I quickly turned to the Prince of the Mirkwood realm. His smile fell short. "Listen here. Do not speak a word of three days ago. Do not mention the woods, do not breath a single word of it in fact."

The Prince dropped all noticeable emotions. His face became straight with no emotion just plain like a bored child listening to an old tutor rant on about one subject they already knew. "Why, my lady?" he questioned quietly like a the breaths of a small mouse. I turned away ignoring his question. "I am sorry, my lady. But I should like to know why you say such a thing with worry and why you were walking in the woods so late at night? I swear I shall not let my tongue slip so long as you answer my questions." his words were trustful and quiet.

"Because I do not wish to plauge the mind's of already worried people whom I could trust with my life and kingdom." I stopped and made sure I was not looking at any people in particular. But it seemed one answer would not satisfy the Prince's inquisitive mind and thoughts. "That is one answer. In what way could their knowing of three days ago affect their minds? You seemed troubled three nights ago, your mind never concentrating on any subject not even your kingdom. Not to mention your answers were short and slightly forced. You mind was on other matters at the time and I could tell. Though you seemed to have forgotten at that present time your subconscious mind had not." Great! Another person who could read me like an open book left out on the table!

"I couldn't sleep" I answered knowing it was a lie but I couldn't manage it. I hated lying. "Fine, I'll tell the truth. I wouldn't sleep, not after the nightmares." My voice was as quiet as the beats of butterfly wings. I looked around not trusting those who were near by. Maybe I was being paranoid but the sharp ears of Elves will pick up sounds miles away with or without their own acknowledgement. It seemed to me after liking around that no one had paid attention to my save Prince Legolas. "Thank you for your words of truth. I shall not utter a word of your bad dreams to anyone unless it risks a life."

Arwen soon came back once the confrontation between the Elf and the drunken Dwarf had ended. Elladan and Elrohir sat beside me during the feast usually taking about their last hunt or about their day with Legolas who listen intently. It was odd knowing that me, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas were close to the same age, if not the same age. Legolas was born on the 1st equinox and I was born on the summer solstice. Elladan and Elrohir were born two years ahead of me and Legolas on the 19th of December and Arwen was born ten years after myself on the 7th of February. It was rare to meet anyone your age in the immortal world and even rarer to meet a group of people who were born in the same decade as yourself. Not forgetting the over three members of The Six Nighthunters who were out traveling together somewhere in the world.

The feast ended and guests of all matters of background made their way to the Hall of Fire for tales of old and songs of old days. I listened intently with my eyes closed and my back up against the cold marble pillar. The fair voices of the free people who set on the ground of the Halls of Fire could be heard for miles around. Distant travellers who heard these voices fell into these songs, though many of them did not know the words. The ever blazing fire still blazed brightly bringing hope to all those who doubted in room. No negative feelings were in the room, only hope and joy. I heard the pitter patter of over seized feet and opened my eyes.

The three Halflings who I had previously met were bounding over to me, followed by two other Halfings. "Hello, you three. Had your fill I hope?"

"Yes. We have as a matter of fact. This is Frodo Baggins, my cousin and this is his uncle Bilbo Baggins." Pippin said with joy and a giddy laugh. Merry once again swiftly elbowed his best friend but this time I could see no reason to do so. Did Merry have a tick of some sort? My answer was soon given. "Your majesty. Sorry I forgot. Please don't have me head."

"And why would I wish to do that, Master Peregrine Took? I do not put people to execution or corprel punishment or any punishment for that matter. Well...unless they are Orcs or evil Men or ruffians which you are neither" I turned to the Baggins's. I bowed my head in politeness.

I was almost speechless when I saw Bilbo Baggins. It had been so long since I had seen a elderly person other than Gandalf. Had I really forgotten what age looked like on the skin of Mortals. Upon his face was a large grin surround by arching wrinkles. His hair was white like wisps curling of clouds. His skin tanned like he bathed in sunlight too often. I knew the tales. He was the only Halfling in the Battle Of Four Armies and the Halfling who traveled with Thorin and his company. His nephew Frodo Baggins looked up at me blankly. A mod of curly brown hair set on his head. He had freakishly bright blue eyes like a person had grabbed a handful of the sky on a fine clear day and placed it in his eye sockets. "Thank you." Frodo said quietly. "Your the one that lead the Black Riders north, if my assumptions are correct."

"Do not speak anyone of their names here in the open." I warned him. His head dropped down so he looked at his large feet. "I am whom you speak of. Yet, I should be congratulating all of you for making it to Bree alone and to you Bilbo Baggins for sorting out the troubles in the Lonley Mountain so long ago." I shock the old Halfling's hand lightly and straightened myself up again so I towered over them.

The tanned wrinkled checks of Bilbo Baggins turned red of either embarrassment of me saying his deeds or from sudden withdrawal from oxygen. "It was nothing, really." his murmured bashfully. "I've never met a Nymph before. Your kind are quite like the Elves but different in some way I cannot explain. I see your ears are not as pointed and your eyes seem more awake and alert. Thank you for helping out my Frodo. He is very dear to me. Almost like the son I never had." He ruffled his nephew's hair. In reaction Frodo ducked out of his uncle's reach in embarrassment. I breathed out through my nose unable to hide the fact that I found it humerus that Bilbo and Frodo were so a like, yet, distant relatives. What type valour was in these small people that made them have the boldness of a Eagle and the heart's of pure iron dipped in gold? I noticed that the tales lead by the Elves had finished and the room awaited for our convocation to end. "I do believe the guests of the Halls of Fire await to hear your tales of bravery, Master Bilbo Baggins." I turned the old man round to face the watching eyes and slipped away out of view of prying eyes. And so I listened to the tale of Desolation of Smauge in the words of Bilbo Baggins of the village of Hobbiton of the Shire... Some of the guests yawned with boredom. Evidently they had no manners and low attention spans. Bilbo sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "You must try to think of the heat of Smaug's breath and the size of his mouth. He could easily swallow anyone of you in one small gulp." A loud snore was heard coming from the dwarves were seated on the ground.

Maybe it was time to give them something to think about. I came up behind Lord Elrond and whispered into his ear. "Shall I make them think twice about thinking dragons are mere giant lizards that are nothing to fear?" I whispered so quietly that only the sharpest of Elves could hear. "Maybe. Do not scare them too greatly that they will fear ever setting down here." He answered. I smirked then slipped away behind a large pillar out of everyone's views. The sound of crackling flames filled my ears. I used the flames of the log fire and took control of them. I made their crackles seem like the loud moans and groans and breaths of a dragon. I forced the flames to darken which dimmed the light in the room. I blew out all of the torches in the room, sending a cold breeze down the hall. Now only the flames in the log fire remained. In a swift shift of thought, I made the flames jump out in the form of a great dragon's head who breathed out smoke into the air. The dragon at my will bares its fiery teeth. I made a ball of fire at the back of flame dragon's mouth and made it change into a dark red colour like the colour of blood that belonged to the people that Smaug had purged so many years ago. This red fire was completely harmless and could no hurt a soul, though it did look deadly. The fire ball jumped out from the dragon's mouth and exploded in the air making harmless sparks fall upon the audience. All them seemed awake and alert, some muttered that it was Gandalf's trickery or the trickery of the Darkling which some dared name my race.

I sent the dragon back into the log fire and looked around at the audience. Most of the Elves knew of my trickery but the visiting Elves looked at one another in shock. But it was the Dwarves reaction that pleased me the most. Some of the them now sat up straight looking at another with no words to say but the small mutter of 'magic'. I went back to Lord Elrond. "I shall take my leave now. Before one of the Dwarves makes a bold and unintelligent remark that'll end in his beard set alight." I joked though I could tell that Lord Elrond found little humour in my remark. Before I could turn and make for the doors I was stopped by his invasion to a council meeting. "One moment. You are to come to a meeting tomorrow morning as a representative of the Nymphs. If you seem it correct for your kind to have a representative."

I nodded knowing of the subject that the council will be speaking of.

The One Ring. That object was a fear of many of my kind for it nearly brought destruction to Castdeia. The Nymphs lost many brave men, too many in fact. Never would we undermined the power of Orcs and Evil Men. A mass army tried to attack the borders of Castedia during the rise of Sauron's power. Castel forest, the forest which laid just out of Castdea's became a battle ground. My father used to say that all guard used their gifts to the maximum level. Yet, still the opposing army made their mark. They shot down some our Phoenix's and horses and killed too many Nymphs. One final plan was put to use when we noticed that the army was just reforming after each onslaught. All the power's of the Guard were put together. Those with elemental powers sent waves of their power at the enemy. Those with mental powers targeted the whole army all at same time and those with physical power like unimaginable speed or strength killed any enemy that came too close. The army retreated back to Mordor soon after realising their fight was never going to win so long as the Guard still had a leader. Never again did someone dare to attack our borders.

"I shall come" I answered as came away from my thoughts. I left the Halls of Fire and went straight back to my room. The moment I set myself under the covers I felt the dizziness of drifting off too sleep.


	9. Council Of Elrond

**Author's Notes:** **Well**,** I wrote this chapter quite quickly. I have changed some of the script of the meeting but have kept the crucial parts. I hope you like. Oh and I have just seen the trailer of Desolation of Smaug. It looks brilliant. Oh and sorry to Seriya Silvermist for spelling Rivendell wrong for so long. **

* * *

**Council Of Elrond**

Some way or another I managed to wake up early. I bathed in hot water and got ready. I placed my hair into a lose side bun and put my circlet upon my head. This was one meeting where I would not let other undermine me just because I was a woman and seen as feeble and weakminded. I felt the coldness of my silver necklace that hung loosely at my throat. I put on my smokey grey dress that was the colour of the sky just before it snowed or rained. I set my maroon cloak around myself and stood in deep thought looking out on to Northeast of Rivendell. What would happen if war hit Castdeia with me being else where? Can our armies protect us? Will the One Ring perish along with it's master before the destruction of the land begins? What was the plan of the servant of Morgoth/Melkor? Would this sorceress be my bane? Who would fall and who would rise? There was so many questions running through my head but all were without answers.

The bells of Rivendell rang out echoing threw the valley, it was the signal to all those who were to go to the Council to make their way to area where Lord Elrond planned to do his meeting. I made my way to the council and found that many chairs had been set out but none had people set upon them. Lord Elrond stood leaning on the wooden plinth in the centre of the stone circle. His hands sat within his cloak's sleeves. I bowed my head to him and took up seat on the far left. "Early? Well, that's is a first for you, Tara"

"It's a short walk and this is an important meeting which should not be delayed for any matter, my lord. Would you mind if Horus was present? I think it would be wise to send note to Castdeia once the council is done." I asked. Lord Elrond pondered for a small fraction of time then nodded slowly. "Your Phoenix may do as he pleases in this land, they are gracious creatures, whom I can trust."

"Thank you, my lord"

Without even asking for Horus to arrive he came flying down on to the top of my chair with bright eyes. 'You'll need to pass the message to Bowan the Phoenix of my uncle once you arrive in Castdeia. When you go fly as fast as you can go but do not lose your vigilance. I do not want to know what is feels like to lose you, my friend.'

'I shall be as fast as an unstoppable wildfire with the vigilance of a watch Guard.' He answered as he patted his claws on the head of the chair. I smiled but that turned flat when the guests of the meeting came trailing in, taking their seats.

At the meeting were several Dwarves, two Men (one was Aragorn and the other was Boromir, son of the Steward Denethor), 20 Elves, Gandalf and little Frodo Baggins. Frodo sat upon my right with Gandalf next to him. I received many glares from the Dwarves and Boromir. Lord Elrond stood straight and proud looking at the guests in the eyes. Then he began.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate this One doom" I looked around. Each and every face of the council had turned glum. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo" Lord Elrond beckoned Frodo forward. My hands gripped together in my lap turning my knuckles white, my nerves to see the One Ring were at the brink of breaking loose and showing my true fear of such a small object. Frodo got up onto his oversized feet and padded to the wooden plinth. He took the One Ring from his pocket and dropped it onto the plinth. His eyes showed that it pained him to not be in contact with the One Ring. He padded back to his seat.

I looked at the One Ring and saw the darkness it brought. The gold was pure and shone like an inferno. Nothing about it seemed out of proportion. "Noxas ït cindals e broundlo" (The Darkness it kindles is boundless) I murmured in Castdeian. Gasps were heard and all sat straighter in their seats looking at the One Ring with fear and distrustful looks. "So it is true!" Exclaimed Boromir loudly,almost jumping out of his seat. His voice was not shocked like I expected but was excited like he had awaited to see such a dark object in this world. "Sauron's ring. The ring of power." Legolas spoke with a dark and fearful tone. He sat clad in rich fabric with some of his kin at his side. "Boom of man!" Shouted the Dwarf who had fallen asleep during Bilbo's story telling the night before. He was Gimli son of Gloin. He was tough looking Dwarf who was short in stature for even a Dwarf with a round belly filled with rich meals and gallons of mead and ale.

Finally the excitement within Boromir could not be contained he erupted from his seat with the prize in his eyes. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!" He got closer to the ring almost a finger touches away from picking it up. I could not hold it any more. He needed to stand away from power of the One Ring. "Stop!" I cried out loudly. The heads of the whole council turned to face me. Boromir went closer with a smile on his lips. "Think twice before you believe your will is strong enough to bare such Darkness without the Dark bending you to its bidding! Don't you understand? This is not a weapon to be used by the Light for the One Ring is tied to the Darkness of it's master. If anything it would be a thorn in your side bringing more Orcs and fell creatures to the land of Gondor." I sat down quickly watching to see what would happen next.

Aragorn was next to rise. "She is right. You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone...it has no other master." His voice was strong like the natural leader within him had just popped up to say 'hello, I am actually a King.' Boromir stepped back and went up to Aragorn with a proud face. Boromir looked down at Aragorn as if Aragorn was a piece of dirt with his head high with useless pride. "And what would a Ranger and a mere woman know of this matter?" He paused and his glare fell upon me. "Surly you would rather sit making flower chains in the fields than sit in a council talking of the coming Darkness? This isn't a matter that should be spoken in the presence of a young woman." He patronising was childish and rude. I smirked at him and looked him in the eyes. No way would I allow his idiotic words that tried so hard to undermine me as a foolish woman. "Flower chains? What use would that do? Nothing by my reckoning unless you think I could throw them in the faces of Orcs so they would sneeze to death. Alas, the likelihood of that happening is low. Maybe if you timesed your age by 229 then I would allow you to call me 'young'. However, you are not so I don't care what thoughts you have on my presence or on Aragorn's presence." There was a silence in the council none dared to talk. Horus squawked in agreement and flew down onto the chair's armrest. 'Do not listen to the fool.' He whispered in my head. I stroked the back of my hand down his left wing. 'I am not listening. Do not worry. I will not take his rude words to heart.'

"Why not leave now and do us all a favour? We do not need to hear your foolish thoughts on the world. As a matter of fact why don't you, Ranger, leave now? I mean I am sure you have other things to do like scarvenge? Or be a burden on someone else." His words were meant to hurt yet the only thing me and Aragorn did was sigh and roll our eyes. Boromir certainly needed a lesson in family trees or in Middle Earth's politics. Legolas stood up unable to stand any of Boromir's ignorance. "This is no mere Ranger and woman. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and she is Queen Tara Stormhold of the realm of Castdeia, daughter of the late King Vidon and his wife. You owe their allegiances."

Boromir looked questionably at Aragorn but ignored me. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir" He pointed at Aragorn almost with disgust and disbelief. Legolas nodded. "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Aragorn looked at his feet like an embarrassed child and swayed back and forth. He then looked up and spoke politely to Legolas in Elvish. "Havo dad, Legolas" (Sit down, Legolas) Legolas sat down quickly. Boromir muttered bitter words of: "Gondor needs no king." he too sat back down with Aragorn following closely behind.

Gandalf now began to speak. "They are right. We cannot use it."

Lord Elrond nodded and got to his feet. His eyes showed grave thoughts on what was to come. "You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed" the moment straight after Lord Elrond revealing what we must, a loud humming began in my eyes and my hands burned and stung like someone had cast them in molten lava. My hands tightened on the chair as tried to fight the burning sensation. Without warning the Dwarf, Gimli rose to his fight baring his axe in his hands. His eyes shone with excitement. He rushed forward then thrusted his axe on to the One Ring. There was a flash of blinding white light. When our sight came back we found what most expected. Shards of broken bits of Gimli's axe laid around Gimli's feet. But, still the One Ring sat on the plinth unharmed. A fire seemed to be in the Ring burning furiously.

Frodo sat slumped in his chair with a cold look upon his face. "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Lord Elrond looked around hopefully. No one dared to take up this dangerous task for we knew that if one was to go it would be a suicide mission. The was a long silence, the burning had gone but sill the hum was loud. All in the council had downcast eyes. Dread sat within our hearts. Then Boromir quietly addressed the council with a urgent voice of warning that was both true and myth. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly"

Legolas rose again and spoke up at Boromir unafraid of the fact that Boromir was carrying a sword on his belt. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed."

Gimli laughed loudly. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" His voice was full of mockery. Boromir's expressions turned cold and solid. A terrible thought had passed his stern mind and as I feared he was going to make it public. "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

I came up with an answer. "Destruction, slavery, death, blood, death again and a whole lot of other stuff. Moving on from this dismal topic of 'what ifs'? We should worry about the future, later and think of the pre..." I never finished my sentence.

Gimli, son of Gloin could not longer contain his own thoughts and feelings. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf or Darkling alike!"

"Well, that's just rude, Master Dwarf." I mumbled. An argument broke out between the Elves, Dwarves and Men. Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf and Lord Elrond all set back in their seats watching the argument. The hum in my ears grew louder. The gold band on the turned as red as blood and turned back to its normal burning fire. "Never trust an immortal!"

"Oi! We can still die you thoughtless stone breaker!" An young looking elf of The Grey Heavens shouted over the argument. People shouted loudly over one and another, though it was getting them no where. "Do you not understand? While we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows! No one will escape it. You will all be destroyed, your homes burnt and your families put to the sword!" Gandalf shouted at the arguing group. Slowly behind him, Frodo Baggins got to his feet moving closer to the One Ring.

"I will take it...I will take it...I will take the Ring to Mordor." His voice was strong. The arguing stopped and heads turned to Frodo Baggins. All were surprised by this Halflings bravery. But soon turned timid and rethought his words. "Though...I do not know the way." He looked downward. Gandalf strode up to Frodo and placed his wrinkled hand on Frodo's shoulder. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Now comforted by knowing he had company on his journey, Frodo looked up at Gandalf and smiled. Aragorn now came forward. A boldness that I had never seen before was in him. He drew his sword and knelt before Frodo. "If, by my life or death, I can protect you and that I shall do. You have my sword" He stood up and sheathed his sword once more.

Legolas stood forwards. "And you have my bow."

Determined to not seem weak Gimli stood forwards. "And my axe." he paused and looked at his axe's remains. "When I fix it, of course." I smirked and also got to my feet. Horus read my thoughts at once and pulled at my cloak's hood. He squawked and yanked at my hood, trying to stop what I was going to say next. Lord Elrond's calm face drifted off into the past. "Are all your birds so untrained, Darkling, or is it just yours?" Gimli asked with a snarky tone that I found quite annoying.

"Just mine, Master Dwarf. Casi, Horus." (Calm, Horus) He tugged harder. 'So be it, you stuborn Phoenix.' I pulled unlaced the knot on my cloak and allowed it to drop to the ground. "Though my Phoenix thinks it unwise, I shall come too." After my sentence I gained many confused looks. The next person to stand was Boromir who seemed displeased that a woman would be taking a journey too possible death. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." He glared at me. "Yet I have one question for Queen Tara. Whom will rule your lands without you being present?"

"My uncle, Lord Knox and the rest of the Castdeian council shall have lead. For they've done it before in my youth." I said plainly as I shunned the pleads coming from Horus to stay in Rivendell. "Any more questions?... No? Good." I turned and collected up my cloak and put it back on.

'Go, Horus. You must get note to my uncle. Then chose what you wish to do. You can either go back to Castdeia and stay or you can fly back and come on the mission with me.'

'I am coming with you, my lady. Do not leave without me or I shall fly after you.' He opened his wings and flew into the Northeast of Rivendell. As he flew he left a trail of blue that faded quickly. He was going faster than sound. A thundering sound was made as he flew like a storm had come over Rivendell though the sky was clear of clouds.

"Here!" A unseen voice cried. The bushes behind my seat shook as the jolly face of Samwise. He emerged from the bush and hopped over the wall. "Mr. Frodo's not gong anywhere without me." He cried in a desperate petition to come too. Gandalf and Lord Elrond both laughed. "No, Indeed...it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." At Lord Elrond's words, Sam dropped his head in shame. From behind a pillar out jumped Pippin and Merry. "Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"That could be arranged, I am sure Lord Elrond has some sacs that would comfortable fit two young Halflings" Gandalf laughed at it joke but no one seemed to join in. Pippin strode forward with his stomach pulled in and his chest pushed out. "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing..." He scratched the top of his forehead in wonder. The guests of the council laughed but they were no scornful laughs. A cheerful chirp escaped from Merry's lips. "Well, that rules you out, Pip."

Lord Elrond surveyed the group. His glance held for a long time as he looked at me. I spotted his worries but nodded to him sternly so he knew I would no turn my back on this mission now. "Ten companions... so be it. You shall be the Fellowship Of The Ring. The council is over. You may leave now and rest under the protection of my people"

"Great. Where are we going?" Pippin asked Merry as they both ascended down the stairs, ahead of me. Merry face palmed and shook his head "To Mount Doom in Mordor. I think it sounds like a brilliant spot." His sarcasm was loud and clear. Both he and Pippin giggled to themselves and passed out of my veiw. I held back and looked back at the shards of Dwarf iron on the floor.

On its own the One Ring could break iron with ease but I feared even with strong hearted Frodo as it's bearer, the One Ring would still wield a Darkness in Frodo that none had ever seen before, if this happen I knew the Ring would whisper ideas into Frodo's ear, making him walk to Sauron and give up the One Ring. "That will not happen, yet... His free will is strong at the moment but he will need the help of his servent when the time comes" it was Lord Elrond. He looked out on to the world. "I know I must not stop you on this journey, Tara. But I shall warn you, this Witch you told me of is cruel and ever watchful. She is the twin sister of Suaron but less powerful. However, her witchcraft is strong and violent. Out of all the races of Middle Earth, she hates the Nymphs the most. I fear she already knows who you are..." he trailed off train of thought. I gulped and held on tightly to the cold gem on my necklace. "She does. I saw her in and dream and she saw me. But that can't be true, can it?"

"It could be. Why have you not spoken of this before?"

"Everything is falling to Darkness and I felt it childish to complain about nightmares. Anyway they've stopped. This Witch...whoever she is must have just wanted to scare me."

"Listen to me, Tara. Sinolest can not use her powers will build over the coming months. If she sees you as a threat she will not hesitate in making some sort of witchcraft to stop you from getting closer to herself or her brother when she reaches that stage in her rise of power." his voice was full of warning and fear. But I had one major question running through my mind. Why would she see me as a threat? I can only control fire and even then I still sometimes mess up when I control it.

A shadow passed over him. A grim look was on his face. "Sinolest cannot die by the hand of any person. No weapon can kill her. She is a shadow and a spirit of Darkness. She too served Morgoth when he reigned. No Light is in her only Darkness. But do not fret, she will be weak for the time being."

"Yes, let us hope this quest succeeds so her spirit can no longer haunt this world."

"Yes, let us hope Fate is on the right side." He walked away stuck in the grasp of deep thought.


	10. The Journey Begins

**Author's Notes: I think I am getting quicker at this updating thing. Might be a while till you get the next I have a science exam that I have to revise for. Please leave comments, I really wanna know what you think of the story so far. If you have any suggestions for the story please leave it in the reveiw bit or in my PM inbox. I shall tell you if I can write your idea into the story if I think it can work. **

* * *

**The Journey Beggins**

The next morning I felt a buzz run through my blood. I put on my black leggings, a linen shirt, a brown leather long sleeved coat that laced up at the front by string, black woollen fingerless gloves, a pair of ankle boots and my deep green cloak that looked black when I stood in the shadows. My bow and quiver of sharp tipped arrows went on to my back. I placed my hair into a tight bun and made my way to the courtyard where the rest of the Fellowship Of The Ring waited along with those who wished to see us off. When I arrived I saw Elladan and Elrohir having a quite word with Legolas and Arwen stood by Aragorn holding tightly on to his hand. The Halflings say together on a wall with Boromir for company. Gimli stood talking to Gandalf and Lord Elrond. I descended the stone steps and stood by Bill the pony like an outcast.

The poor pony had bags of supplies hung on his saddle. If he were any weaker I was sure he would have toppled over or fallen to the ground. He was a poor forsaken beast that Sam bought of his cruel, wicked owner. The pony huffed making steams of hot air go into the air like white smoke. Horus had arrived back from Castdeia last night baring news from my uncle who was displeased with my plans. He too thought it reckless and too dangerous but had somehow agreed to let me for fill my plans. Horus now sat upon Bill's back. He still seemed to be in a huff with me. 'I'm sorry, ok. But I could not allow myself to stand back whilst my friends walk to the Black Gates alone with little back up.'

'I accept your apology. Now let us go destroy this bloody Ring before I grow bored of standing on the back of this forsaken beast.'

I laughed at Horus's words and stroked the head of Bill. If I was to go death on this quest I wouldn't go in peace. Oh hell no! I would go down in fury and pride. Death was not something I feared it was but a stage in what was to come. I knew I would pass into the halls of Mandos and await my judgment by the Lord Of Death when I die. The thing I feared most was that I would out live the things I loved.

Three shadows loomed over me. Two of them were exact in everyway possibls and the other was female in shape and height. I shot a glance to my right were I expected to see all of the children of Elrond stood with Legolas or Aragorn but I found no one. I now knew who these shadows belonged to. "Now the time you snog a Dwarf, Tara. We have picked the son of Gloin." A male voice joked. I turned and glared at Elladan who had spoken. "Oh haha. Your the king of comedy, Elladan. In case you can't remember it was a draw. No one won the bet. Therefore I do not need to kiss any Dwarf and you two do not need to write love letters to Gandalf and Lord Glorfindel." I shuddered at the thought of kissing a Dwarf. Elladan laughed and looked at Gandalf and battered his manly eyelashes. Elrohir upon seeing this sent a swift jab of his slow into Elladan's abdomen. Elladan wheezed in pain and glared at his twin brother. "I was only messing around." Elladan mumbled and clutched his stomach. Elrohir smiled at his younger sister who shook her head in disappointment.

Elrohir took off his back one of his two silver Elven daggers. Elladan took off the harness of his daggers and passed one of daggers to Arwen for her to hold. Elrohir slipped the dagger that he held into Elladan's harness. "These are for you. We can't have our best friend running off on a quest with only a bow and a quiver of arrows." Elrohir said as he presented the harness holding two shinning Elven daggers to me. "I call mine Drethan is means one who cuts."

"And I call my Thsan. It means shadow of many battles." He paused and looked towards his dad to make sure his father couldn't hear what was next to pass his lips. "Make sure you kill some Orcs with it." Elladan reminded me in a whisper. His sister rolled her eyes and placed the Elven dagger in her hands on a near by wall. "You will look after him won't you?" She asked with a grave look upon her face. Droplets were forming in her starlight eyes. I refrained the lump in my throat that made me want to choke and gag. "You mean Aragorn? Of course I'll look after him. Even if I must take the blade for him I shall do it without a thought over the matter of taking the blade."

"Thank you." I held out my arm for a final goodbye to Arwen but instead I found myself being pulled into a hug. She let go with a tearful eyes. Her brothers looked at one another. "Put them on then." Elladan gestured to the harness that Elrohir held in his hands. I took the harness and fastened it tightly across my shoulder blades. Without warning I became caught in a group hug with Elladan and Elrohir. "Your like another sister to us so you better come back in a one piece or we shall both go off into the wilderness again, and avenge your death and our mother's death until the Orc scum are wiped from Earth or until death takes us to the Halls of Mandos." They whispered in my ear both in synchronisation with one another. As one their voices were like an old king who ruled over land and sea with a firery spirit. They let go of their tight gripped hug and stood back.

The Fellowship of The Ring gathered now in one group and bowed their heads to the Lord of Rivendell. "May the stars show you the paths to success and may the Darkness fear your footfalls." He spoke loud and clear and a swift wind blew over our heads. Like Manwë himself blessed the quest with his own blessing words. The Fellowship turned their backs and walked across the stone bridge of Rivendell. And so the walk of the 10 companions began and the world began to change for either Light or Darkness, none knew which.

As we treked onwards Boromir talked to the youngest of Fellowship who came in the forms of Pipppin and Merry. He seemed intrigued by their talk of the Shire. It was then Merry mentioned Marshalls of the Shire when Gimli piped up. "So Darkling..." The Gimli began but stopped when he yearned a warning glare from most most of the Fellowship minus himself and Boromir. "My race do not kindly to those who name us Darklings in our hearing distance, Gimli, son of Gloin. We are Nymphs and only go by that name only. If you are going to call me anything I would rather you call be by my name and not an insult of my folk unless you want me to call you the nickname of you race in my tongue or in Common Tongue. There's Sanken that means Cave Hermits or there's Broem that means Bearded Folk or there's Grenso which means Greedy Men. Which would you prefere, Master Dward. Your name or my kinds nicknames for your kin?"

"My name, my lady." He said as politely as he could. I smiled and watched the skies as I walked. It was there where Horus soared with ease. "Good."

Night came on the silver wings of the Moon and stars. Camp was on the outskirts of the thin woods of Eregion on a shelf of rocks. It seemed most of the Company were comfortable with sleeping in the open upon on the rocks. It was only myself and Legolas who only felt at ease in the woods. "Cowards. The night is fair yet you both still long for the canopies." Boromir teased. "Surly it is more dangerous in the woods than it is anywhere else. See, the lands is clear of foes."

I rolled my eyes and walked off into the woods followed by the footsteps of Legolas.

I found a tree easy to climb with a thick branch 17m of the ground. I scrambled up the tree with ease and laid down on the branch. My eyes looked at the sky of small diamonds sewn to vale black fabric. My weapons hung on a branch below allowing me to sleep without hassle of snapping my bow or arrows. Two trees ahead of me, Legolas laid on a branch as still as stone. His eyes were closed though it was odd of his kind to sleep this way. I drifted off into sleep whilst listening to the nightlife of Eregion. No nightmares came once again only foolish dreams of joyest hunt I had once with my father when I he was alive. You may wonder why I have no memories of my mother. That is because she died when I was only seconds old. All I know of her was her dark eyes and the colour they turned 1 second before her soul was claimed. They had turn crimson after they flashes in a blinding silver light. My dad said that was my eyes were not of normal colour in others eyes. I saw only grey when I looked in a mirror but others say they see bright silver eyes that were almost white if I stood in moonlight.

When I woke up I found it was sunrise. Gold light shone threw the canopies. I collected my weapons and jumped down from the tree landing in a crouch. I stood up and looked at the tree where Legolas had slept the night before. He was not there and neither were his weapons. I shrugged and walked back to the camp. I heard in the distance the clash of steel against steel and the calls of Boromir who sounded like he was teaching someone who to time their strikes with a sword. "And the fair Lady awakes from a sleep up in the canopies!" Shouted Merry as he spotted me emerging from the forest. His mouth was full but his voice came out more or less the same way as it would normally do, only it was slightly muffled. Gandalf sat on the rocks with Gimli and was smoking from a pipe. Legolas was looking over the lands with watchful eyes. Sam sat before his campfire tending to the sausages in the frying pan. Aragorn sat with Merry also trying to teach Pippin how to fight with a sword. Frodo sat hunched up against a rock with his head down. I sat a few meters away from Gandalf and Gimli so I could listen in on their convocation. "We must hold to his course west of the misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor"

Gimli shook his head in disagreement. His round bearded face lit up on a thought he had suddenly got. "If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

I sighed. Why was it that Dwarves prefered the dark pits beneath the ground in chasms of rock and earth? Moria "No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice"

I breathed a breath of relief when I heard we would not take the path under Moria where it was said the Dwarves delved too deep and woke a Fire Demon of the Ancient World.

I jumped down to where Frodo was hunched up against the rock face behind him. A plate of two slightly burnt sausages sat on his lap. "How are you enjoying this journey so far?" I asked.

"It's good, more like a stroll to Brandywine if you ask me. You didn't have to come you know. You could have gone back to rule your Kingdom" His voice was full of kindness. His blue eyes looked at my necklace which I quickly tucked away under my coat. I looked to the North East and shrugged my shoulders. "That I could not do. I would have to rule from afar, the roads back to Castdeia are full of foes. Anyway, I want that Thing gone from this earth more than most people do. It brought great wars to Castdeia that will never be forgotten by my kin." My voice filled with hatred when I spoke of the Ring, so it hateful it sounded that it made Frodo sway away from me. Quickly I turned my attention to Boromir and Aragorn who were teach Pippin and Merry how to fight. Horus stood by Aragorn's side tilting his head as he watched the play fight.

"Get away from the blade, Pippin...on your toes...good, very good...I want you to react, not think." Boromir said as he moved his sword for Pippin to hit. Sam laughed and made a quest jest to Pippin about his lack of thinking in most situations. "Move your feet." Aragorn suggested after puffing out a circle of grey smoke. Merry clapped his hands for his friend and shouted a congratulations.

I noticed a black cloud moving against the wind in the distance. I stood up and walked to the rock ledge where I stood watching the cloud with curious eyes. It seemed to be a large flock of dark birds or black smoke in the wind. "What is that?" Sam asked aloud. Legolas now too stood to attention keeping watch of the suspicious dark patch in the skies ahead. "Nothing...it's just a wisp of a cloud." Scoffed Gimli thinking he knew what it was. I shook my head a cloud would move with the wind and not against it. "It's moving fast and against the wind." Boromir said with a worried expression which hushed the Company into a eerie silence.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Legolas asked me. I nodded and listened to the sound of squawking birds with fool cries. "Our foes are seeking us out. Their heading from Isengard!" I shouted loudly. No one moved but the birds moved closer. Legolas mean to the group and shouted something all would understand. "Crebain from Dunland!"

The Fellowship began to dive for cover. Sam struggled to damp out the flames. "I'll do it, Sam. Hide now!" I shouted at him as I put out the flames and beckoned the smoke into the gaps in the rocks. He scrambled under a bush along with Pippin and Frodo but there was now no room for myself and Merry's sword on the stones sat in full veiw of the birds that would soon arrive and rip at my skin with their black beaks. I scrambled to the sword and hide it in a crack in the stones. "Tara! Hide!" Shouted Legolas from under a bush with Aragorn and Merry. I sprinted to the ledge of the cliff and looked down at the long drop. I climbed down keeping my body close to the rocks. I was only 3 quarters of the way down before the Crebain came. Their screatching were high pitched and painful to hear. I closed my eyes and held on tightly, prying for them to go away. Slowly the screatches drew away until they died away. I blew a sigh of relief. "You don't think she fell do you?" Asked the worried and scared voice of Merry from above. The answer came in the voice of Gandalf. "Fell? No. Climbed, I'd say"

"10 points to Gandalf!" I shouted as I clambered up with great effort. The head of Legolas stooped over the ledge looking down at me. "How's things looking down there?" He said with a jolly laugh. I ignored him and moved ever closer to the top. Finally I reached the top. My arms heaved my body upwards. My shoes scuffed the rocks and I finally got my whole body on to the top. "They were looking a bit rocky" I said rubbed my sore fingers that were glazed and red. Horus threw me the daggers. 'How could you be so reckless?'

'I dunno, born with it I suppose.'

Gandalf looked towards to the mountains that were covered in snowy peaks and stormy clouds. "Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched. We must take the path of Caradhras"

"Good job, I'm from the North then."

I said quickly not knowing that most of the others didn't get joke. "As am I but I do not see the point of your joke." Gimli said not quite understanding how North my kingdom actually was. "I think what, the lady means is that it is rather cold in winter in Castdeia so she should be ok with the coldness of the pass of Caradhras." Legolas said politely trying to explain my reason for being sarcastic. Gimli glared at the Elf Prince not wanting to be proven wrong.

And so the short trek began heading up towards the Misty Mountains


	11. The Mount Of Snow, Wind and Wolves

**Author's Notes: Hello, here is the next chapter. In this chapter I have used bits of the book and film. I hope you like it ande leave a review. The next chapter will have a bit of action and adventure. I think I have spelt the place names correctly. If I have not I am sorry.**

* * *

**The Mount Of Snow, Wind and Wolves**

Eight members of the Fellowship could not walk across the snow like it was soil. It was only myself and Legolas who could walk across the top of the snow leaving no trail. Blizzards blew in everyone's faces. Snow stuck to our cloaks and hair. The winds were so loud and strong that Horus sat in the hood of my cloak because the wind was too strong for him to fly in. "Does it get as bad as this in the North!" Shouted Legolas over the sound of the whistling wind. I turned to him. "Yes! Only in the hills and moors! The Guard never let any blizzards hit the forests or woods where my kin live!" I shouted loudly. We soon realised the rest of the Fellowship was no where to be seen. "Walk back the way we came! Their just lagging behind that's all!" Legolas said as he turned and headed back down the slope. With haste I followed behind. Eight shadows walked in a line at a slow pace. The billiard was less violent here but the snow was more wet and dangerous when it laid over shales of stone. "We thought we'd lost you both!" Aragorn shouted to us. Frodo soldiered on ahead of the rest of the Halflings facing the cold brisk wind, head on. But he suddenly missed his footing on snow covered shale and fell backwards, tumbling and turning until he hit Aragorn's knees. I skidded down the slope and helped Frodo back onto his feet.

Straight away Frodo's hand went to his neck, half expecting for the Ring to be hung there, around the gold chain. "My Ring?" He said with a confused tone. I looked at where he fell and noticed the gold chain and Ring sat upon the snow dying its once white colour, red like all the blood it had spilt was draining into the once fresh white snow. Boromir picked up the chain and looked at the Ring with a longing and lust for the Ring in his eyes. He seemed to grow in stature like he was absorbing its power. "Boromir?" Aragorn questioned as he wearily went forward to meet Boromir who's eyes were fixed upon the gold band of the Ring. "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing...such a little thing." His eyes were entranced by the Ring's fake and untrusting beauty. "Boromir, give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn's hand rested on the hilt of his sword. Boromir snapped out of illusion of lust for the Ring. A small beatific smile formed on his face. "As you wish, I care not." Boromir dropped the Ring into Frodo's cupped hands and ruffled Frodo's brown locks. Aragorn's hand moved away from the hilt of his sword.

'Remind me to keep an eye on him, it seems he now craves to hold the Ring. If that is so I think it shall cause the breaking of this Fellowship' I said to Horus as I walked onwards into the mist of snow and ice. My fingers were numb from where the wool of my fingerless gloves ended. My cheeks burned every time the wind blew to strongly. If only I was an ice controller like my uncle, Lord Knox. Maybe then I would make sure no snow fell in these lands until we had passed threw them. The path began to getting thinner and steeper along with the snow getting deeper.

It wasn't long before the snow was too deep for the small statutes Halflings. Aragorn and Boromir helped them haul themselves threw the snow with Bill trudging slowly behind. "This is the only time I shall ever wish I had the light footing of the Elves or Dar...Nymphs." Gimli said as he struggled threw the snow behind Gandalf. Once again Legolas was off ahead everyone, walking easily across the thick snow. The wind sounded odd. I wondered if it was just the cold that was making the wind sound like a booming voice calling out for the mountain. I denied my thought and kept walking up against the wind. "There's a fell voice in the wind!" Legolas shouted over the booming voice in the wind. Gandalf hurried forward and pulled Legolas backwards away from the sheer drop. "It's Saruman!" He cried. The winds picked up. The mountain rumbled and trembled in anger under our feet. "He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf! We must turn back!" It was Aragorn that had cried out urgently wanting to turn back away from the danger that faced us.

"No! I shall not turn away in fear from this madman. We shall not flee, yet!" Gandalf shouted. He no longer leaned on his staff. He now stood tall and proud. His mouth was straight and his eyes glinted with the fire within his frail body. We no longer for saw him as the traveling wizard who played around with fireworks. Now we saw him for what he truly was, a Maiar, a spirit from Valinor. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith." He called to the great mountain asking it to sleep once more.

A giant cloud of lightning was visible now visible at the most southern peak of the Misty Mountains. The fell voice passed over us like the finally drums of loud thunder. There was a loud BANG! and CRASH from above. Lightning had hit the peak of Caradhras. A thick cloud of white rumbled down the mountain side at a great speed. Horus flew out from my hood and out of the avalanches reach. A hand grabbed me by the wrist and pulled backwards into the mountainside. "Keep you back to the wall" Legolas warned as he let go off my wrist. Next to him was Gandalf who he had also pulled back. The snow fell over the ledge above and fell on to the path, burying the other seven members of the Fellowship in deep snow. Once the avalanche had passed away I rushed back on to the path and began to unbury Sam who had a massive mound of snow on top of him. His little head of head of ginger hair popped out of the snow. "It's f...f...freezing" He mumbled as he hauled his shivering body out of the snow. I laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "It's a winter, Sam and we're up a mountain. What did you expect exactly a hot summers day?" No answer came from Sam.

But, instead came an urgent plea from Boromir. That pleaded for the Fellowdship to take the gap of Rohan. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city." At this I rolled my eyes. And questioned his words in my head. 'And what would you do if you got the Ring to your city? Hold us all hostage and use the Ring for your good?'

Aragorn shook his head at Boromir and said what was going threw most of our thoughts. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard."

"We cannot pass over the mountain or around it. Then we must go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli said with joy. I closed my eyes just the thought of going underground made me shudder. Gandalf wiped the snow off his hat and placed it back on again. "Let the Ringearer decide" All the eyes of the Company looked down at Frodo unless they were Pippin who had to look up because he was so short. Frodo's shoulders slumped down like the weight of the decision had become real. Frodo looked at his cousin, Pippin and his dear friend Merry who were both shivering and stuttering Boromir's arms. His eyes were deep with pity. "Frodo?" Gandalf questioned as he wanted to know the answer quickly. They both looked at one another in the eyes then Frodo looked down at the ground as if too look into the mines. "We shall go through the mines"

The slow walk back down the mountain began. The snow, now only came in flurries and the wind was at peace with itself. However, every time anyone looked back up at the Path the weather would get violent and angry. Horus now flew without fault down the mountain path with a quicker pace than the Company's pace. We missed brakes knowing if we did not get down into the vale quickly it would mean camping out on the mountain. The Halflings moaned at first then got the idea about it being dangerous to sleep in the slopes of Caradhras. It was night when we finally got back down the slopes. Here, there was no snow nor brisk wind that numbed our hands.

A new Moon sat idly above our head that were crowned in its silver light. Behind the Moon was a humongous sheet of rich black silk with stars sewn on. "Why is it you dislike going under ground? Doesn't your land have mines filled with gems like the one that hung at your throat at the Council of Elrond?" Gimli said as he walked along side me. His voice was gruff but kindly. "Mines? No, we have none of those." I answered plainly. Gimli pulled a face of shock and horror. I carried on knowing it might calm his mind. "The the gem you speak of is Cothelin, it is the stone of Castdeia. Cothelin is not found underground so we do not need to mine." I looked down at the displeased Dwarf and smiled. "I do not like going underground because I hate close spaces where I cannot see the greeness of nature. But, you, Gimli are a Dwarf the product of Aulë the smith, you fear not the caves underground whereas I do." Gimli smiled at the name of the creator of Dwarves.

Then howls were heard in the wind.

However these howls were not the product of the wind blowing across the land. No, these were the howls of Wargs. The pace of the company quickened till we could walk no more that day. "We shall rest here this night and move on at daybreak. I shall put you in pairs who will stay on guard together for an hour. Frodo keep watch with me first then the pairs shall go in this order: Boromir with Pippin, Aragorn with Sam, Tara with Legolas and the finale pairing shall be Merry with Gimli." Gandalf said as he climbed to the top of a small hill. It was crowned with a knot of old and twisted trees, about which laid in a broken circle of broken stones. In the midst of this we lit a fire, for there was no hope that darkness and silence would keep our trail from being discovered by the pack of Wargs. Sat around the fire we had a supper of bread and dried meat. The faces of the company reflected the flamed in golden glows. To my dismay the sky was clear and the moon was high. I kept my cloak over my head and looked at the floor.

Sat across from me was Legolas and Pippin they talked seemed largely based around the paths Sam had taken threw the forests in the Shire. Then the convocation turned to where Legolas came from. He described the woods in great detail, never saying anything that spoke ill of Mirkwood. It seemed to me that Legolas enjoyed hunting the Spiders that dared to stay in Mirkwood and hated the fact that is father, King Thranduil did not like to allow his son out of the Mirkwood borders without his knowing. "He likes me to stay in check. No visiting others realms without reason and no reading lore by writers who are not Elves." He paused and looked down at the Hobbit. "There is little writing of your kind, my friend. All I have read on Halflings makes you seem as bold as stone and you are living up to that, young fellow."

"Thank you."

"But listen here, your master. He may turn sour. Fear not, it shall not be by his will and he will not mean it, though it may seem like he does. It shall be the Ring that turns him sour to all those who he is dear to. The moment it touched Frodo's skin I fear it planted a seed of Darkness. As a seed it seems to stay but soon this seed will grow and the Ring's shall corrupt him until it is destroyed. You, Samwise Gamgee must stay true and not let his Dark shadow deserve you into thinking it is him. Understand?" Legolas said in a whisper that Sam could only hear or so Legolas thought. For myself and Gandalf had heard due to our sharp hearing. Gandalf nodded gravely to Sam. "Legolas? What was it the sons of Elrond were telling you about in the courtyard they sounded quite threatening?"

"Nothing for your ears at this present time. Do not worry it was not a threat but a warning." Legolas looked into the flames with a smirked, he lost in his own thoughts of the not too distant past.

Soon everyone began to settle down minus those who were on guard. I laid down on the ground with my head resting on my bundled up cloak and my eyes looked to the night sky. It was not long till I was awoken from my slumber by a hand shaking me on the shoulder. "Your turn to guard with Legolas." Aragorn said whilst shaking my shoulder back and forth. I pushed off Aragorn's hand and stood up, putting my cloak over my shoulders and my hood over my head. "Be vigilant, there are eyes watching us sleep." He warned after patting me on the back. I sat down with my back to the flames, facing the North of the hill. Legolas did the same only he faced the South. We both saw the glints of reflective eyes just over the brow of the hill. There they waited and watched hungrily at those who dozed uneasily. Poor Bill stood sweating and panting where he stood. Horus sat atop one of the twisting black trees with his eyes closed.

The low growls and hisses of the Wargs where coming from all directions. None dared yet to pass the broken circle of stones. My bow sat eagerly in my grip, begging to be used. "Your eye colour changes at night. In day they are grey like storm clouds but under the watch of the Moon they are silver and gleam as bright as the stars." Said Legolas in a calm manner. I glared at the nearest Warg eyes that I could see in the shadows. Though Legolas's comments were kind and complementing, I still ignored him. "You heard what I said to Sam didn't you?" he asked as he plucked at his bowstring, restlessly wanting to land an arrow in a Warg's throat. I nodded. "I am sorry if I heard something I shouldn't have heard. We better wake this lot out. The Worilz...I mean Wargs are growing in number and where there are organised Warg packs there is usually a company of Orcs not far off." I whispered to him. Slowly I rised from my seat and began to wake those of the Fellowship which laid by me in their uneasy dreams of drowsiness. In the gap in the circle stones was the shape of a dark wolf with watching eyes that gazed at us. Suddenly a shuddering howl broke from the wolf's lungs like a captain calling his men to arms. The snarls and growls became threatening and loud. The Worilz (Wargs) drew in closer, each more daring than the other.

Gandalf stood up and strode forward, holding his staff aloft. "Listen, Hound of Sauron!" he cried. "Gandalf is here. Fly, if you value your foul skin! I will shrivel you from tail to snout, if you come within this ring of broken stones." His tone was full of warning and threat. Cackles of cruel laughs came from the pack of Wargs. The great Warg snarled then leapt into the air with his claws out, ready to ripe the throat of Gandalf. I drew back the bowstring and with twang an arrow flew into the Warg's chest. Legolas had loosed his bow and his arrow fired into the Warg's throat. Upon the impact of both our arrows the Warg yelled and fell to the ground with a loud THUD!

The bright eyes of the hunting pack became extinguished like a fire that had lost all the oxygen. "They were the weaklings of the pack, I tell thee. A stronger pack is coming and we must be ready." Gandalf said and he stood at the crest of the hill looking out on to the land. "What of the small folk? They need more rest than we do." Boromir said as he look down at the shattered face of Merry and Frodo. "Let them take rest, we will wake them if troubled arises" Aragorn said with ordering but polite tone of voice. Gimli grumbled something about himself needing more rest. I sighed then added more thatch that the flames licked up in an instant. The thatch and wood combusted making great flames to warn all those who dared to tread too close.

This time we were more prepared. Weapons were drawn, eyes were watchful and only slithers of fear sat in our minds. Wargs paced around the camp with snarls, howls and growls. "Fling fuel on the fire!' cried Gandalf to the hobbits. "Draw your blades, and stand back to back!" Now the voice of the Wizard was commanding and warlike.


	12. By The Dark Lake

**Author's Notes: Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger at the end of this chapter. Please reviews and i u have any ideas please PM me. **

* * *

**By The Dark Lake**

The fire blazed brightly with a new lease of life. Pippin and Merry fought bravely with their back against one another. Aragorn decapitated the heads of Wargs whilst Boromir slit their throats with his sword. Frodo and Sam stood around the now terrified Bill the pony, killing all the fell beasts that roamed to near to them. Gimli stood with his stout legs open whilst he wielded his axe with great skill and accuracy. The bow of Legolas sang as arrows fired from it, always reaching their chosen mark on the Wargs bodies. My own arrows made their marks in their targets.

More and more Wargs came bounding over the circle of broken rocks. My heart drummed in my chest with excitement. Horus was swooping down on unlucky Wargs and pecking at their eyes, blinding them of all manners of sight. "There's too many, the moon has not yet reached the westward horizon!" I shouted as I lodged the arrow in my hand into the roof of Warg's mouth. The Warg fell the ground at my feet dead but another took it's place, ready to pounce at me.

"Do you not understand who I am you foul servants of Sauron!" The Wizard cried with fury. Suddenly, Gandalf seemed to grow in our eyes to the size of a great monument of an ancient king that stood on the hill. Stooping over us like a cloud he bared a blazing branch in his hand. High in the air he tossed the blazing brand. It flared with a sudden white radiance like lightning inns storm; and his voice rolled like thunder. "Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan i ngaurhoth!" he shouted in the language of Valinor.

There was a roar and a crackle, and the trees above him burst into a leaf and bloom of blinding flame. The hill was now ablaze in a crown of fire and anger. I gaped at the amount of control Gandalf had over the flames.

A Warg howled and tackled me to the ground. I scrambled into a defensive crouch, looking into the dark eyes of the Warg. I almost felt pity for it, once these fell beasts were free wolves that hunted on rabbits and deer, alone. But that ended when was Melkor or Morgoth in elvish tongue began to experiment on them. After ripping out and casting aside their spirits he made Wargs who had no conscience or soul in them, only black holes. The Warg growled like a rabid dog and frothed at the mouth. I stood up and held my ground with a straight emotionless face.

I placed an arrow my bow and drew back the bowstring till it could go no further. "Rin Castdeia, ret es orwen fori" (For Castdeia, let this arrow land) I prayed in my own language.

The Warg howled at the but in the midsts of its cry I fired the arrow into the windpipe of the Warg. It fell, lifelessly to the ground with a THUD!

Behind me Legolas shot dead the chieftain of the Warg pack, thus the Wargs gave up and ran away, never to be seen again by our eyes.

In silence I collect my arrows out of the dead Wargs. "Is this yours?" Legolas asked under the moonlight. He held out an arrow that had dark blue feathers at the nock of the shaft. "Yes." I plucked it from his hand and dropped it back into my quiver. "Thank you." I said quickly after remembering my manners.

I looked at the hill, no tree remain save one that stood alone. Ashes laid on the ground where the bodies of Wargs once laid.

When the sunrises came we covered our eyes as its bright rays that stung our eyes. "We must make for the gates of Moria" Said Gandalf as the sun rose up behind the horizon. He was now back to his usual self, he did not look menacing nor did he seem angered. Moans and groans came from the Fellowship but we all knew of the dangers that would come if we stayed. That danger was a horde of wolf riding Orcs that would out number is by far. Right now, we guessed they were mustering, ready to attack us at the right moment of the Journey.

Slowly we walked to the Gates of Moria. It was now night had passed to day but now that too had passed on to the West. On this path Gimli would not stop talking to me of the types of jewels that were hidden in mines, I only nodded and pulled stupid faces at Aragorn who seemed to find it funny. "Just think, my lady. There could be millions or even trillions of jewels and precious metals in your land not being discovered. You could be sitting on a jewels that would make your land rich and known by all." He said again looking into the distance.

I smiled politely at the Dwarf and sighed. "My kind do not wish dig up the ground. Nor do we want our lands to be know by all those who walk this earth, Gimli. Jewels and hordes of riches bring war to lands that were once at peace. Take Valinor and the Silmarillions or even the Loney Mountain, even you must know of the lives it cost to fight the Battle of Five Armies. My people do not want war or violence to take place in the plains, hills, dales, moors, vales, forests, woods and the mountains of Castdeia or at any of it's borders. Even now we have peace, the only violence is hunting Orcs and that rarly has casualties." I stopped quickly.

I had done wrong in mentioning the Battle of Five Armies in the presence of a Dwarf. Legolas, though he had fought in it did not seem bothered by this but Gimli, now that was another story. His arms were crossed across his chest and he scoffed Dwarvish under his breath about my kind being peacekeepers who know nothing of anything out side our borders.

"Sorry, I didn't...mean too... Uurrrrgh! Damn me for having a free tongue that has no filter." I stuttered as I stumbled over my own wording. I felt horrible. How could I say such a horrid thing? What kind of Queen am I to insult those who I would probably call friends and comrades? Why am I so loud with a big mouth? Why do I not control what I am saying?

Gimli finished his scoffing and calmed his mind. "Apology accepted, my lady. If you land wants peace then let you of have it in your own way. Even if that does mean your land having no mines." His voice seemed a bit mocking when he mentioned about having no mines. I dismissed this as own back of me speaking of the Battle of Five Armies and it's casualties. I nodded and let out a breath of relief. The convocation had clearly come to an abrupt end.

It was not long till we were walking on the edge of a large lake. So black was the water that it seemed like a dark hole that never ended. The water still, never moving in the cold breeze that passed down the mountain. A cliff of grey stone loomed over us like a wave of grey water. On the shores of the river were rocks and pebbles that laid upon a ground made up of thin broken pieces of grey slate. The ground crunched under the feet of Bill.

In awe Gimli muttered out the name of the cliff that loomed over us. "The walls of Moria" I shuddered at the idea of me going into such a place. Some said that the Dwarves had awoken a Bolrog, an Acient Fire Demon created by Melkor/Morgoth. But, there was no tales of them defeating such a creature, only tales of them locking the Bolrog away when it slept in the depths of the mountain. A Bolrog's sleep can last a thousand years but it only took a loud noise for one to awaken.

Gandalf suddenly came to a halt before a flat part in the cliff that was in between two large dying trees. Edged into the rock were thin carvings of ancient symbols and pictograms. "Itidin...it mirrors only starlight and moonlight" Gandalf looked to the skies and waited for the moon to appear from it's hiding behind a cloud. When the moon came out the ancient symbols and pictograms glowed in silver light. Silver veins formed a doorway. "It reads, 'The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." Gandalf translated with ease.

Merry stood still with his mouth wide open. "What do you suppose that means? Looks like gibberish and sounds like gibberish too." Merry asked Boromir, looking up at the tall Man. Boromir shrugged his shoulders in reply and ruffled Merry's hair so it looked less like a bird had taken nest there. A strong bond had formed between Boromir, Merry and young Pippin. To a strangers it would seem to them that Boromir was their favourite uncle or if they knew the Halflings' ages they might think that Boromir was a close friend to them that they had known for a long time. Merry looked up at Boromir and drew his sword. "Do not touch my hair. Or I shall cut you where you stand"

A laugh broke from Boromir's mouth. He turned to face Merry and bowed. "That is if you could reach, little one" He mocked like a close friend and drew his sword and held it up in front of his eyes. "But, I am afraid there is not time for sword practice. Sheath your blade, we can practice later."

Merry did as he was told and Boromir also sheathed his sword.

Gandalf looked at Merry then answered his question about the meaning of the riddle that was written on the doorway. "It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open." He paused then stood firmly on the ground. He raised his arms and began to incant the words that he thought were the passwords that would open the Gates of Moria. "Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!" A swift wind blew past our faces, I half expected something to happen but that thought soon was proven folly. The Gates did not open and the scenery did not change.

Seeing this as a signal that Gandalf was getting forgetful, I sat down under one of the dying trees with Legolas to my left. I could hear him quietly muttering to himself in Elvish. Sometimes he would stop and look off into the distance in some sort of daze. 'Any idea what the Elf is doing or has he just finally cracked?' Asked Horus as he sat at my feet. I looked down at the bird and saw that he had grew by a good 3 inches then at Legolas who was still muttering to unseen ears.

'I think he is prying to Natarsa' Natarsa was the name my kin gave to the Valar that the Elves had named Yavanna. 'Or is stuck in some deep thought about the nature of the world' I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Legolas. His face was fair and placid. I wondered what he saw when he looked out into the distance. His home? His lover (if he had one)? His father? He turned away from his loss of thought and looked away from his imagination. His bright blue eyes fell down upon me.

"There goes Bill, it shall be a shame not knowing where he is on the next step of our journey's." His voice spoke softly as he watched Bill plob away. "Alas, it is how it must be. These mines are no place for such a forsaken beast. I pry that he returns to Rivendell safe and well. For it shall sadden me if I hear of his death or absence in the lands where he could be safe." He paused and starred hard and long at the water. I followed his line of sight and noticed two small orbs of light in the depths of the inky black water. They were almost like giant eyes. "Something stirs in the depths of this lake. I feel like eyes are watching us as we speak." Legolas whispered in such a quite tone that only my ears could pick up his voice.

The orbs of light flashed out. "Maybe. We better make sure no one disturbs the water, or we shall see what it is that stirs so deep in this lake ." The moment I finished I heard a SLASH and a SPLOSH. I turned my head quickly to see Pippin readying himself to toss another stone in the lake. Before he could release his grip on the rock Aragorn pulled back Pippin's arm and whispered to him. "Do not disturb the water" After speaking Aragorn's hand rested on the hilt of his sword. He too was weary of the inky water.

"Legolas? What is the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked as he joyfully bounded over to us. Legolas came out of his ominous thoughts and looked at the doors. "Oh...of course it's a riddle. I think you'll find the word your looking for is mellon." A smile spread across Frodo's face. He bowed his head that trotted off to Gandalf to tell him the answer to the riddle that was written on the door. Gandalf stood to his feet and spoke loudly. "Mellon!"

The doors opened wide. A blackness deeper than night was revealed and steam poured out from the entrance and floated across the ground and over the water. This eerie steam smelt damp and stale. It got into our throats making us cough as sulphur and carbon choked our lungs of air. Once these coughing fits were finished we made our way into the black arch.

The smell was foul and rotten though it was so dark we could not work out what was making the smell. Gimli strode by Legolas's side. "So, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin...and they call this a Mine... A mine!" He snorted with pride. I sniggered at the idea of Dwarves actually showing hospitality to an Elf and 'Darkling'. Aragorn jabbed me hard into the ribs making me stop my childish sniggering. Horus had chosen to perch himself on Gandalf's shoulder, he almost looked like he was guarding the old Wizard as he ventured onwards. "A little light would do quite nicely, if you would, my lady." Aragorn joked with confidence, knowing I would not punch him in the face unless I was really insulted by him.

"I am not a bloody walking, talking lantern. But, I do agree this room needs a bit more light." I closed my eyes and sensed where fires had once been. It was odd, not in the past six decades had any of the candels been lit. Still, I did as I had promised and lit up the candels and lanterns that hung around the room. However, when this happened we found a sight that made us recoil in horror. The chamber was filled with the skeletons of stout Dwarves all wearing rusty armour and all pierced by arrows or with a axe impaled to their heads. "This is no mine...it's a tomb!" Shouted Boromir with a grim voice.

Gimli cried under the muffled of his hands. Legolas bent down and yanked an arrow from a skull. It looked to be made of a straightened out piece of bramble. "Goblins." He said as he tossed it aside and drew out one of his own arrows that he slotted into his bow. Boromir backed up now baring his sword in his hand. "We make for the Gap of Rohan, like I said. We should never have come here." He spoke with worry, I wondered if what he said was true to his word or if it was just another suggestion so he could bring the Ring to his kingdom.

Frodo who stood at my side suddenly fell to end ground for no reason. I twisted to face him and tried to pull him up. But something was pulling him down towards to the water. I looked at his ankle and saw what I feared. A large tentacle was wrapped tightly around his skinny ankle. The Watcher of Moria was awake. "Get it off! Get it off!" he cried as he slid further and further away from us. Everyone was now aware of the Watcher's presence.

I unsheathed the two Elvish daggers that the twins had given me and began to slash the tentacles. I ducked and jumped over the on coming tentacles. With Drethan I cut and slashed the tentacles that stood in my path and with Thsan I fought off any oncoming tentacles. Finally out into the night I looked too Frodo who had been cut free by Aragorn. Twenty more slippery tentacles jumped out of the water, hitting and lashing out at the members of the Fellowship. The water began to bubble and boil like the temputer in the water had suddenly gone up. The Watcher was now visible bobbing along in the water making raspy cries. Frodo was once again caught by the writhing tentacles and threw into the air into the grip of one giant limb. Aragorn and Boromir waded into the water. The arrows of Legolas were firing into tentacles left, right and centre. Pippin and Merry were throwing large rocks at the creature's head which only made it angrier and more vicious. Gimli hacked at the limbs with his axe but refused to go near the water. Horus dived down at the large limbs with his feathers alight in blue flames.

I sheathed my daggers back in to their harness that was on my back then made my way to Gandalf and Legolas. I pulled off my cloak which I tossed at Gandalf's feet, along with my bow and quiver of arrows. They both passed questioning looks of concern and bewilderment. I picked up a large rock then ran towards the right tree that had branches which overhung the water. I ducked, jumped and dodged tentacles then clambered up the tree until I was level with the thickest branch that overhung the water. I edged slowly across the branch.

Now, I was kinda regretting my idea. If I fell now I would most certainly be in deep inky black water, not mentioning my swimming skills are errr not exactly brilliant...

"Oi! Over here!" I shouted at the Watcher waving my arms back and fourth in the air. The Watcher turned giving time to Aragorn, who waded closer to the tentacle that suspended Frodo in the air. "Catch!" I threw the rock in my hand at the Watcher's forehead. The rock hit the Watcher's on the top of his head then plopped back into water. It groaned loudly then roared with aspiration.

Tentacles shot in my direction. One tried to swipe me from my feet, but I jumped it. The rest wrapped round the base of the trunk. The tree rocked forward, send me falling into the murky water. The water pushed down on me, I forgot which way was up. My sense of direction was gone. Which was right? Which was left? Which was down and which was up? I opened my eyes to see the murk of the water. Sinking down towards me was black shadow, it moved fast, so fast that I could not swim out of it's way. It was the tree that I had been standing on, earlier. It pushed me down deeper into the depths of the lake. My lungs burned as they begged for oxygen and clear air. I swam out of the warren of thick branches then kicked as hard as I could in the direction which I guessed as up. My lungs were empty, my whole body felt tired and exhausted. Sleep, I needed to sleep, yet that would only bring my death upon me.

Suddenly something grabbed me from the depths below. It held it's tight grip round my waist. I thrashed and shouted into the gloomy water which only made me choke and bring water into my lungs. My body went limb like a rag doll. I had lost all energy for movement. In a matter of second I was thrown to the shallows where I laid, slipping away from what was real. A darkness fell upon me. I felt weightless, I was drifting in a world of nothingness.

I was stuck here for what seemed for ever until a serenade of fair White Light whispers began in the abyss of nothingness. "Mandos has closed his doors to you, Child of the Trees*." They stopped and faded away as fast as they came. An immense heat spread over my body but was stopped dead in its tracks for a wave of severe coldness. These too temperatures clashed in a ranging war on who could control my body. At first it was the cold that was winning but in the end heat prevailed and proved more powerful in strength. Bust still I was trapped in this turmoil on whether I was ever going to wake up or be allowed past Mandos's gates of Death.

* * *

Child of the Trees: Nymphs. They are called this by the Valar because the Nymphs awoke under the trees at the same time as the Elves awoke under the stars.


	13. The Ground, Under A Mountain

**Author's Notes: Hello people, I'd like to say thanks to Seriya Silvermist for becoming my Beta. Those of you who are English, you need to watch The White Queen. It is the most brilliant historical drama TV series ever made.**

The Ground, Under A Mountain

The nothingness and the anxious wait till a path was chosen faded away into memories of my last minutes of having an awake conscience. The moment, but when the fading seconds ended I found myself lying on a cold hard ground of stone. On top of me were two cloaks that were not my own. My head rested on my quiver which was stuffed with my cloak. My arrows sat up against a rock, all bound together by a thin bit of rope. My knives, Thsan and Drethan sat in their harness on the floor near by a sleeping Aragorn who was missing his cloak.

My muscles ached and my skin felt bruised and stretched. Without a single word but a slight groan, I sat myself up and shrugged off the cloaks that had been placed upon me, whilst I drifted in a land of nothingness.

One was black and weather beaten and smelt of rain. The other was holly green carrying the scent of the woods where I would feel relaxed and at ease, it was considerably thinner than the first but had a softer feel to it. I knew the owners of each of the cloaks. The first one belonged to Aragorn and the second was the cloak of Legolas.

I picked them up off the ground and stood up.

"Don't, I'm fine. You still could get hyperthermia" It was Legolas who spoke. He was not asleep as I had thought. He was as still as stone and was looking at the ceiling of the hall that had gems stuck on it so it looked like a moonless sky.

I stepped over Gandalf's hat and placed the black cloak on Aragorn.

"My temperature is naturally over the average and someone told me to look out for Estel... I mean Aragorn." I wondered why on earth he could be bothered if I was to get ill. Sure, serve hypothermia could kill a mortal but it was more like a four hour cold to those of us who are Immortal.

He murmured "Arwen" under his calm breath. A thin smile was on his face.

"Alas, two people have told me to look after you. So keep my cloak till I believe you to be well enough. Before you ask I shall not say their identities to you." He turned over, putting his back to me. I huffed and tossed his cloak at his head. He pulled it off his face and sighed. Though, he held no annoyance with me.

"No need, I know who spoke to you. Well, I have a theory or…. theories. By my guess I am going to say Elladan and Elrohir were the ones who told you to look after. You spoke to them before we departed and they had threatening faces. Ooh and I think I can look after myself, if you don't mind"

I went to my quiver where I took out my cloak from my quiver. I wrapped my cloak around me then filled my quiver with arrows once more. My hair was wet and my clothes were damp, sticking to my skin. I must have looked an absolute mess.

I stepped over the sleeping bodies of my comrades and I walked round the camp fire. Legolas sat up with a troubled look on his face. "Where on earth are you going? We need to stay in a group, it is not safe in these mines. Have you not heard the stories or took in the warning we found in the form of dead Dwarves?" He asked as he went to pick up his bow and quiver.

I laughed. "Yes, I know the stories and I have heeded the warning given to us. That is my why I am only going round the corner. Do not try to be a guard, you and I both know how frustrating they can be." I moved away from the camp and into the dark. I heard him call after me and scramble to his feet. He obviously wanted to act like a prat then. I sighed and slipped behind a pillar.

My heart beat fell from its rapid drum and into a slow beat. Flames of sapphire and white passed down me, from head to toe. It did not burn my clothes, only dried them. They passed away quickly. I moved out of the shadows and saw Legolas stood alone in the darkness looking around. His eyes, bright as stars were seeking into the darkness, trying to seek me out.

"See, told you I would not die if I went alone." I called as I walked beside him, trying to sort my hair out so it looked less like I had been dragged through a bush, backwards.

"I don't trust you when you run off, who's to say you won't do anything reckless, like yesterday night?" He said with a laugh of joy.

The chamber suddenly plunged into complete darkness. I swore a few times, the fire at the camp must have blown out or been put out.

"Follow the pattern in the gems on the ceiling. The camp was set a group of blue gems that made a perfect circle." His hand wrapped around mine as he led me in to direction of the camp. He let go quickly and drew an arrow in his bow.

A Halfling like creature with pale skin that stretched across its bones crawled on all fours towards Frodo. "Thieves, the thieves, how dare they? The thieves! It's ours. Ours. Our pretty little Precious, Gollum, Gollum" The creature croaked with malice.

A rag hung about its groin. Wild strands of hair sat on its head. "We needs to kills, 'em. We needs to kills them, the horrid thieves. Yes; yes! We kills 'em in their sleepses." It jumped up and down in joy. "We'll throttles their throates! We'll breakes their neckes" The creature's eyes lit up in joy and lust.

I held my hand up at Legolas to tell him to hold fire.

"But where the Elf and the sleeping woman? Oh well, we stops their 'earts, later. First, we gets our Precious back of the thieves" The creature questioned himself as he looked at the space where Legolas once laid in.

It was clearly mad. I crept to my bow and quiver and notched an arrow. I pulled back the bowstring and pointed the arrow at the back of the creatures head.

"What do you think you're doing, Gollum?" Legolas asked with threat and warning. The creature hissed and turned to us with a crazed glint in his eyes. More hisses and snarls came from the wretched creature. "Answer me, Gollum or I will not show you the kindness like I had shown before, whilst you were a prisoner of Mirkwood." Legolas demanded. The creature hissed at us once more then looked down at Frodo in hatred.

"You thieves. It's ours, it is our precious not yours...Gollum...Gollum." It coughed then spat in Legolas's direction.

A laugh crazed giggle and laugh came from the creature as it rolled on the floor. The bowstring on Legolas's bow strained, the arrow pointed at the center of the creature's forehead. The creature stopped and shuffled away.

"Be gone, you horrid creature. If I ever see you haunt any of our steps, again. I shall shoot you dead without a second thought...I said be gone!" Legolas' threat was cruel but also wise.

The creature heeded Legolas's warning and bounded off into the darkness never to be seen by our eyes again. We lowered our bows and set ourselves down again. I relit the fire and looked deep into the flames.

"Catch" Legolas said as he tossed half of a small loaf of bread. I caught it in my palms and found it too be stale and hardened. "You need to eat" He pleaded. He bit into his half and pulled a face of disgust. "Though, this does taste like Gandalf has sat on it for six weeks."

I laughed then took a bite. He was right it did taste like someone had sat on it. I forced myself to swallow the bite and wheezed at the dryness of the loaf. "More like it's been kept under Aragorn's armpits or all of Bill's sweat has been absorbed into it." I mumble as I made myself take another bite. Legolas sniggered and also forced himself to finish off his half of the loaf.

"What's all this noise about, eh? Some Dwarves are trying to sleep!" Grumbled a very agitated Dwarf.

Gimli looked at Legolas then at me waiting for an answer. "Oh, you're awake." He said with surprise. "Not dead then I take it... Right, that'll make Legolas a very happy Elf, indeed." He looked long at Legolas almost amused by himself.

I shrugged, so what if Legolas was happy at my survival? Wouldn't most my friends be happy? I mean they wouldn't have to tell Lord Knox who could freeze them in solid ice. "And I am very happy Dwarf, I won't have to hear Aragorn or Master Elf speak Elvish gibberish. Nor will I have to carry your loads."

Everyone soon awoke and seemed surprised to see me already awake and moving. Legolas muttered quietly to Aragorn and Gandalf about the spotting of the creature, Gollum. It seemed earlier Frodo had noticed the creature with Gandalf, though Aragorn had not.

Once those of us who had not eaten finished their breakfast we packed up the camp and made our way under a large arch of grey stone into a black space. Gandalf paused and went no further.

"Let me risk a little more light." He tapped his staff on the ground a flash of light filled our eyes like silent lightning. The great shadows of the room sprang up and fled in fear. The whole Fellowship gasped in awe. "Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Gandalf cried.

We were stood in a great all with walls polished like glass. The great roof was upheld by pillar hewn of stone.

"Well, that's an eye opener, no mistake" Sam Gamgee spoke to himself looking at the smooth, polished stone.

We moved onwards but suddenly Gimli sped ahead, towards a broken wooden door that was embedded by black arrows, Goblin and Orc arrows.

"Gimli, wait!" Aragorn shouted as he ran after him.

At a quick pace we entered the chamber lit by a single shaft of sunlight. A well sat in the corner of a chamber but in the center was a tomb about 4ft tall. At the foot of it knelt Gimli who cried the words of disbelief.

Gandalf comforted Gimli then read the inscriptions on the white stone slab. "'Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead, then. It's as I had feared."

Gandalf picked up a rotting book that was covered in blood and began to read it aloud. I looked at the ground in respect. "'They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates. But we cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drum in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no one save us? They are coming'" He stopped.

There was suddenly loud clatter from where the well was. There, stood by it was Pippin. He was looking down into the well. The skeleton of an armored Dwarf was no longer there. There came the echoing rattles and clatters as the skeleton tumbled down the well.

A minute passed, Gandalf glared at Pippin. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Never had any of us seen this side of Gandalf. A troubled look was on his face, he wasn't telling us something.

No. He wouldn't do that... Would he?

"_The temperature has gone up. The air currents have changed and I hear a nearing beat of drums_." Horus said as he looked down the well at Pippin's left.

What Horus had heard soon became audible to weaker ears. There was a drumming in the deep. There were cries like sharp nails running down steel and there were booming horns answering the cries.

"Mr Frodo!" Sam cried as he looked down at Frodo's gleaming scabbard.

Frodo looked down and pulled out the sword, Sting. It glowed with a magnificent blue that was almost blinding and hard not to notice.

"Orcs!" Legolas shouted. The Fellowship became alert.

"Stay with Gandalf" Aragorn told the hobbits.

Together he and Boromir barricaded the door with wooden poles and anything at hand, even if that did mean shields, rocks, and a sleeve of chain mail that they used to tie the doors together. Though they knew that was a lost cause. It was our only exit and the Goblins could always siege the chamber and wait for our supplies to run out.

A loud booming voice filled the air. Boromir turned away from the hole in the door and looked at us with a humored smile. It seemed he got high of the excitement of the pending fight.

"They have a cave troll! And a big ugly one at that."

"Oh damn it. And I thought I could do its hair and makeup seriously, Boromir? Did you really think you'd see a pretty little cave troll with bows in its hair?" I asked sarcastically hinting on the fact that it was a rhetorical question that did not need an answer. A huff came from Boromir as he slid a large axe threw the door handles

.

Behind me, Gimli jumped onto the tomb baring two axes in each hand. "Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" He shouted loudly.

I rolled my eyes at Legolas as I took out my bow and nocked an arrow. The breaths of the Fellowship slowed down and calmed. All had their eyes fixed on the door. The drums, sounded outside of the door. Piggish squeals came from the Goblins.

Then came the rapping at the door. But, these were not the calls to open them

"The cracks, aim for the cracks!" Gandalf shouted at those of us who held bows.

I fired an arrow threw a crack along with Legolas and Aragorn. Death cries screamed and the doors smashed open. Twenty odd Goblins charged into the chamber followed by a huge Cave Troll who was particularly ugly and fat. I ducked under the attempted strikes and blows and let my bow sing.

A club came crashing down at my left squishing two unlucky Goblins. I ran under the Troll's legs then turned to fire an arrow into its neck rolls. Green blood seeped from the injury but still the creature fought.

"Oi! You punched me! That's cheating!" Shouted Merry angrily at a Goblin who had just punched him in the gut. The Goblin froze for a second trying to work out what Merry meant. Merry's sword lied at the Goblin's feet.

'_Horus, help out Merry and stay close to him, it seems his sword fighting lessons aren't really paying off_' I called out to Horus as I kicked a Goblin into the foot fall of the Troll.

Horus swooped down at the Goblin who had cornered Merry and clawed at its eyes and face. Merry thanked Horus and picked up his sword again this time he skewered the Goblin's gut and yanked it back out.

I ducked another slash of a sword and swept my leg under the attacking Goblin's feet. It fell to the ground. I jumped to my feet and looked at the Goblin laid on the ground. Blood was spilling from it's head onto the floor. The chances of it getting back up were low. I moved away from the body and turned my attention to the Cave Troll.

Time seemed to slow down. A spear had been thrown by the Cave Troll and was heading towards Frodo. He shouted for help but it was too late, time had caught up with its self. The tip of the spear made contact, throwing Frodo up against the wall. He slumped to the ground with his eyes closed. The faces of the Fellowship turned cold and lifeless.

The Hobbits regrouped. They had gone into a heated killing frenzy for their lost friend. They slashed at Cave Troll's legs and somehow Merry and Pippin managed to get on its back. Repeatedly they thrusted their swords into the Cave Troll. But soon the Troll flicked them to the ground.

"Tara, block the door!" Gandalf ordered as he one of the few remaining Goblins.

"I won't be able to hold it up! What if the flames turn wild?" I shouted knowing that there was a reason why Nymph parents feared if their child became gifted with the elemental power of pyro kinesis.

It was a dangerous power, known to kill if uncontrolled. And, there was reason why most Men were not allowed in or near the Castdeian borders. If they were to see what one child could do when angered, who's to say they won't take anyway to be used as child soldiers in the Wars of Men?

"You can do it and you will do it, understand?" Gandalf said sternly.

I looked at the group in dismay. Couldn't I bare knowing that I caused them to be burnt or killed if this idea of Gandalf's went wrong? But I turned and jumped over the dead bodies of Goblins then stood at the doorway.

I closed my eyes. '_Be at one with the element, you are its tamer but not its master._' I thought to myself, remembering what Nymphs are told about their element that they can tame.

I created a small blue fire under the doorway and forced to it to grow and fill in the gap. The flames emitted waves of hot air.

Though, the wall of fire was translucent the images behind it were distorted. I only hoped I could keep the wall of flames tamed. If this was to turn wild and free it could result in the death of us. To be honest I feel sorry for the poor sod who was the first ever Nymph to control fire. I cannot imagine how much distraction must have happened due to his or her lack of control over his or her element.

I looked over my shoulder I saw that Frodo was in fact alive and intact. I smiled then turned back. It was becoming difficult to keep the flames at bay. Like any flame they wanted to be free from their tamer which held them in order.

"Hurry up, please" I said as I held up my hands so I had more control over the wall of fire.

I heard the faint answer but it was not clear. The flames crackled above the Fellowship's voices that were being overwhelmed by the sound of the wall of blazing fire.

"You can bring it down now." Spoke the old calm voice of Gandalf as he stood at my side gazing at my creation. A small smile lied on his wrinkly brown skin that resemble a dried out grape still hanging on the vine. His eyes brows were knotted together still not completely with the present times.

I choose to ignore his troubled looks and brought down the wall of fire. I shrank it down and held the round ball of fire on my hands before extinguishing the flames, by pushing my hands together.

Suddenly, the ground shook beneath our feet and the drumming began, coming up out of the depths of the mountain.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf shouted at us with command like an old king readying his army.


	14. The Grey Smoke Falls

**Author's Notes: Hello, once again. Just finishedwatching the Hobbit for the third time. It's still my favourite film. Hope you like this chapter though it is sad. Please leave reviews even if they are good or constructive criticism. **

* * *

**The Grey Smoke Falls**

We began to run, it was only time till we would be found. Around us dark shadows crawled and scuttled down the pillars like giant bugs. Soon we would be surrounded and overwhelmed.

The Fellowship suddenly froze, unable to move in any direction. We were surrounded in every direction. Our exits were blocked by the swords, bows and faces of foul Goblins.

Hand black with dirt reached out from the crowd of Goblins and went to touch my hair, muttering dark words of its language. I stumbled back, knocking into Legolas, who already was pointing his arrow in the Goblin's direction. I tucked my hair back into my cloak and got ready to take out an arrow.

The Goblin's all turned to the northern entrance into the wall and trembled. There came from their lips, screeches of terror. They became to scatter and run off into the darkness, disappearing from our sight.

A deafening roar filled the air and fiery lights danced across the walls near the northern entrance. Something was coming our way.

"What is this new devilry?" Questioned the voice of Boromir. No one answered. Shadow of red flames crept around the corner.

Gandalf stepped back then quietly whispered being sure not to attract any unwanted attention. "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient foe is beyond any of you."

Another bellowing roaring light filled the hall creating menacing shadows on the ground. All stood still in silence unsure on what to do. I put away my bow, knowing that would be a pest if we had to run. Legolas did the same.

The faces of the Fellowship reflected our fears and worries. "Run! Quickly, now! This not a foe we wish to meet!" Gandalf called.

The Fellowship hurried across the floor of the hall, none us dared to look back on ourselves. I lagged behind on purpose making sure that Gandalf kept up. Horus sat on my shoulders, keeping close almost like he was trying to protect me from something I knew nothing of.

I heard a clatter from ahead. Legolas had just pulled back Boromir, stopping him falling in to the abyss. Aragorn called out to Gandalf alerting him of the dangers of this route. Gandalf hurried onwards to meet Aragorn.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" He urged him as he moved onwards leaning on his staff more than he had before. _Was age finally catching up with Gandalf, the Grey Wizard_?

Aragorn tried to get past him it Gandalf pushed him towards the bride takes. Hurt and confused Aragorn looked at Gandalf in the eyes. "Do as I say. Swords are no more use here!"

Another cry of the Bolrog was heard. The Fellowship then began to descend the thick stairs of stone. I kept to the middle not wanting to look down or fall off the edge. Deeper and deeper we went, still followed by the Bolrog of Moria. The descent came to a sudden halt when we found a gap in the stairs.

"Elves, first" Gimli said looking up at Legolas.

A slight gleeful laugh came from Legolas who leapt across with ease and without a sound. "Gandalf." He called, beckoning the old man to follow him across. Gandalf hurled himself across the gap and landed with a thud.

At the stones near Gandalf's feet hit an arrow. In strife he kicked it off the stairs. Quickly Legolas drew an arrow and fired it into the archer's skull. The Goblin archer tumbled off his ledge into the fiery pits bellow.

Boromir took both Merry and Pippin under his arms. "Merry! Pippin! Hold on!" He bounded across the gap baring two very terrified Hobbits. He put down the Hobbits at the other side and ruffled their heads of curly locks. Pippin scowled at him and put his hair back into its normal position. A short laugh came from Boromir who then muttered the word "Sorry".

Another exchange of arrows happen from both sides, but still the arrows of the Goblin's never made their marks on us.

"Sam!" Aragorn shouted as he picked the Hobbit up in his arms. A look of utter fear was written on Sam's small chubby face. In one movement Aragorn pitched Sam across the gap. The Hobbit flew the air and landed with a loud thud on the steps.

Another roar filled the air. The mountain seemed to tremble. I looked back at our path as saw the shadow of the fiery Balrog, still gaining on our footsteps. More trembles came rattling through the mine.

Aragorn went to pick up Gimli only to be denied. "Nobody tosses a Dwarf." Gimli said proudly holding up his hand which prevented Aragorn from throwing him to the other side.

He leapt into the air only to fall short at the last meter. I stared in horror as I thought it was the end of his life line and that his string of life had been cut by Mandos.

A pale, fait hand shot out and grabbed Gimli by his brown fury beard. It was Legolas. He carefully pulled Gimli back onto the ledge by his beard. During in this action Gimli whimpered "Not the beard" in his voice was pain and a loss of pride. Once on the ledge his swore his vulgar dwarfish language out loud for all to hear, weather it was by choice of chance of hearing him say disgusting crude words.

An arrow struck into a crack on the opposite ledge on which everyone but myself, Frodo and Aragorn stood on. The crack got bigger and more of the rock tumbled away making the gap even bigger. "You're up next." Aragorn said signaling for me to jump.

I looked at the gap then at the shadow of the Balrog. It was gaining on us and would soon be upon us if we did not get of this stair case soon.

_'Horus, go across first. I will follow behind you'_ I said as I looked doubtfully at Aragorn. No way could he and Frodo jump to the other side. It was impossible. I even doubted I could even make it across.

Horus opened his wings and swooped across the gap with his wings open wide. He landed on Gandalf's shoulder and stayed perched there. _'Come on, it's just like jumping over the steams and brooks with the twins._' I said as I took a step backwards.

I gulped then took two large strides. At the last moment I jumped, bringing my arms forward which propelled my body over the gap. I landed on the other side on my tiptoes.

My feet were unsteady and I started losing my sense of balance. The eyes of the Hobbit's widened with horror. An unknown force began pulling me backwards. Then I felt the jerk of falling. The breath in my lungs slammed against my chest. My hands frantically tried to grab on to something though there was only air. My feet still stood on the ledge but I was slowly falling backwards. A pair of hands quickly held on tightly to my reaching arms and pulled me back into safely. I stumbled forwards, slamming into who the arms belonged to. I looked up to see the slightly amused and relived face of the Elf Prince. I quickly moved away from him looking at the ground.

_Why did my checks feel like they were aflame? Why I was so embarrassed and daren't not speak or even say , Thank you?  
_  
"Once again saved by the Elf, my lady. I am beginning to wonder if you are anything other than clumsy woman who is more than a burden than an advantage" The voice of Boromir mocked.

I kept my anger at bay and looked at the floor murmuring insults that he would not understand. I heard him mutter something to the Dwarf that made a jest about my kin. I looked up and clenched my fists. Oh how I wished to land a searing slap across his face or a swift knee to his gut.

A disapproving look came from Aragorn just before a loud groan came from the Balrog. A vibration ran through the mine. A rock behind Aragorn and Frodo came lose then crashed down from the heavens, smashing the stairs behind them. The rock and which they stood on was now stranded, a lone island. It began to wobble in a back and forth motion due to its uneven structure

."Hang on! Lean forward" Aragorn ordered Frodo.

They both took a step forward; shifting their wait, this tipped the platform forwards. The platform slammed into the stairs on which the majority of the Fellowship stood on. The two of them jumped to safely just in time as the platform skips away into the abyss.

All of us turned on our feet and ran down the steps as we heard the sound of crashing rock.

After the rock we came to thin bridge with neither railing nor sides to hold on to at each side. Gandalf stood and ushered us all across.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" He said as we ran across with careful footing.

Once everyone was across I looked back and saw what I feared to the most in world. Gandalf had stopped and was now facing the Balrog's wall of fire.

Out of the flames stepped a shadow of darkness with white blazing eyes and a pair of great ash-black horns curling around its bull-like head. In the Balrog's hands was a large sword with a black blade with edges that glowed like ember and a whip with fiery and burning thongs of orange light.

Still with a brave face, Gandalf stood on the bridge alone. "You cannot pass!" He bellowed out. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!" The pride in his voice was that of the pride of a Lord or a King showing off his horde of riches or stables of fast horses.

The Balrog stroked down on Gandalf, who parried the blow with his blade. The Balrog's sword shattered into small pieces and landed at its feet. A loud rumble came out its mouth along with a wave of immense heat.

But, this scorching heat did not affect Gandalf. From his staff came a shield of blinding white light. Then he called to the beast of Moria with a strong and loud voice. "Go back to the shadow."

The Balrog took another step forward. Gandalf raised both his sword and staff with a grim face. His gritted his teeth. "You...shall not...pass!" He shouted as he drove his staff into the bridge.

For a split second the room was lit up by blue light. The Balrog moved closer only for the bridge to collapse. Down it fell with ashy screams and roars.

Slowly Gandalf turned away to face us all. He was exhausted and was putting most of his weight on his staff. His wrinkles were more defined and his face had gone paler. Sweat dripped from his brow.

But, his troubles had not yet ended. There came the terrible sound of someone slashing a whip. Then up from the abyss came the Balrog's flaming whip. Its orange thongs wrapped tightly around the Wizard's ankle. Dragged now over the ledge, Gandalf held on for dear life. His fingers were white.

I moved forward only to be held back by the hand of Aragorn. Frodo was shouting Gandalf's name as he was restrained by a whimpering Boromir.

We all looked in fear as a man most of us had known dearly, hung onto a ledge waiting for his strength to go. His face suddenly turned peaceful and was in a phase of bliss. "Fly, you fools!" He called before allowing himself to fall.

I covered my mouth holding in what cries wished to be set free. It could not be. Please let this just be a nightmare from the wretched witch

Please let this be imgainary and not reality. The man I had known for thousands of years was dead. The Wizard I could trust with everything was gone, fallen into the shadow of Mandos. His life line was now broken and cut apart by the Fates. And so the life of the Grey Wizard was ended in the depths of Moria.

What hope was there now? Only Aragorn could lead us now but he doubts his decisions so much and lacks confidence in himself.

Arrows began raining down on us. There was no time to recover his body. Aragorn pulled me away from where I stood and guided me up the steps. He too was greatly upset by the loss of our trusted comrade.


	15. The 4th Member Of The Six Nighthunters

**Author's Notes: Hello people, here's the next chapter please review and stuff... Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**The Fourth Member of The Six Nighthunters**

We ran out of the Mines of Moria and down the mountain side into the grassy dale filled with lush kneehigh grass and a small stream.

It was in this dale where sadness befell on us. Pippin, Sam and Merry cried and whimpered on the ground. Frodo stood alone looking at the ground. Gimli paced around too and through, unsure what to do and say. Boromir comforted the Hobbits with quiet words. Legolas stood wearing a face of puzzlement, it had been long since he had seen someone's death.

I sat down with my back to the group and my hood over my head. No way would I let my tears be seen by their eyes. I bowed my head and stroked my hand down Horus's breast. His feathers were as soft as silk. His blue eyes had clouded over and water was gathering at the rim of his eyes. A tear drop fell from his eyes and on to the ground.

"Ï paîse ou thæ, Haidės. Lešh hym passë ite peacem" (I pry to thee, Mandos. Let him pass in peace) I whispered in Castdeian. A drop of saltly water fell from my eyes and ran down my cheek. I wiped it away and put my head on my knees.

A swift wind blew across the dale and a cold shiver ran down my back. I heard members of the Fellowship talking though I did not listen. I looked out on to the forest ahead with trees of golden green leaves. It was the hidden forest of Lorien where Galadriel and Celeborn resided with their secretive people of the wood.

I murmured more prayers of peaceful passings and bright life like dreams for the lost soul of Gandalf. The voice of Horus spoke my prayers with me never falling out of pace.

"Now what on earth is the Darkling, doing?" The voice of Gimli spoke. His sadness must have brought back his Dwarfish pride.

I carried on my prayer. "Eaëv hym dans enloss dormlecem" (Leave him in endless dreams) A lump sat in my throat at I choked the last sentence of my prayer out. I only hoped that Haibés (Mandos) took note of Gandalf's good deeds.

"What's that mean, eh? Not everyone can understand your tongue." The Dwarf said as he drew closer hiding his sadness behind his camouflage of pride and arrogance.

I sighed and looked back at the mountain. Smoke had gathered at its rafters. I wondered what had caused this distribution but my thought was cut if by Gimli and his pride once more. He was mumbling to himself about me being rude and spoilt. Both of which I wanted to protest as lies.

"Shut up, Gimli. She was praying to the Valar and nothing more." It was Legolas who had defended me murmuring to myself in the language of Castdeia.

A grumbling Gimli stomped off into the grass and looked at the mountain. His eyes contained hate and despite. He shouted curses at the top of his lungs at the mountain. The ground rocked slightly and the water of the dale gurgled.

Aragorn turned Gimli around by force. "I know how you feel, Gimli but we must not give up and let Orcs hear our cries of hurt and pain." Aragorn spoke with his hand on Gimli's shoulders. His wise words calmed the Dwarf into a placidness that would last until his violence and his grudges was needed, but none could quench his foulness to most Immortals that he did not know.

The three Hobbits got to their feet with eyes that could no longer let any water seep from them. Their were bloodshot from both tiredness and dryness.

"We must make haste this dale will be full of Orc by sunset." Aragorn spoke. "Too the forest, quickly" He then looked to Frodo who stood on his lonesome. "Frodo, we must move on!" He called to the young Hobbit.

Frodo turned his head. A tear streamed down his left cheek. Slowly he walked to us and said a quite "coming" to Aragorn. He slowly walked to Aragorn's side and looked up, hopelessly at Aragorn. Sorrow had delved it's way in all our hearts no matter how hard we tried to hide it.

I got to my feet and looked at the group. The Fellowship had fallen to nine people and by my guess more were to go astray away from chosen paths. I cast my thoughts aside and avoided making eye contact with anyone minus Horus, of course.

"We cannot be here when the sun sets. Into the woods, we must go. Our tracks must be stale by the time the moonlight falls" Aragorn said as his grey eyes looked out onto the woodland strip of Lorien.

Upon noticing the sun descending from the sky we began to run to the safely of the woods. I kept my strides short so the Hobbits could keep up. Into the forest we ran until we halted under the canopied of green and golden leaves.

The only sound in this sector of the forest was sound of a Thrush and a Blue Tit singing their peaceful songs. This woodland had not been desecrated by evil doings. The very ground we walked was pure and natural. The air under the canopies smelt of wild flowers. On the ground their was splashes colour in the forms of mushroom with no mould or rotting taking place and in the forms of fair purple flowers that grew amongst the yellow, swaying grass.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again." Gimli said as he looked around like a hawk. The Hobbits moved closer to the Dwarf with worried looks.

I turned my head to a very skittish Sam and smirked. He was truly believing everything that passed Gimli's beard. Sam passed me a questioning look. I laughed then mouthed the word "Myth" to him

Those of this word should never call Galadriel a Elf-witch and if they do they will take back what they said quickly once they meet her. I had met her on numerous occasions, some of which I cannot recall because I was too young.

"Tara? Go see how far it is to the to river." Aragorn said as he looked up at a tall tree with thin but strong branches. "I can't see as far as you and your the lightest on your feet" He spoke as he notice my look of 'do it yourself'. I looked at Legolas only to get the answer from Aragorn. "Legolas would be too heavy."

I huffed then put all my weapons into Aragorn's open arms. I nodded to Horus. "Horus could fly up, you know" I said looking at Horus who was set upon Legolas's shoulder. Aragorn shook his head and looked to at the canopy. It was thick and the wide wingspan of Horus could not move easily through the maze of branches and leaves. "Ok. I'll do it." I spoke as I tucked my hair under my cloak and behind my ears.

I climbed up taking care not to lose my footing. I was only half way up when I heard Aragorn shouting for me to come back down. I huffed then jumped onto the branch bellow. There I crouched looking at the new company of Elves all with pale hair and clear skin as white as marble stones. Their bows were drawn back, holding sharp tipped arrows. Horus was startled by these new visitors and flew on to my shoulder.

At the front of the elven company was Haldir with golden hair and sharp eyes. "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark" he spoke with a smirk. He looked down at Gimli then turned away after receiving a growl of discontent. He then turned his attention to Legolas then greeted his fellow kinsman. "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.)

Legolas bowed his head to the elf and place his hand over his chest.

Haldir glanced at Aragorn and grinned. "A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." (Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.) His green eyes then looked up the tree I crouched in and stopped moving once they reached my face.

"Suil, Haldir." (Greetings, Haldir.) I spoke in Elvish as I say myself on the branch, swinging my legs back and fourth. 'Do not fear, Horus. These are friends and not foes. We are in their land, now.' I said to Horus as I felt the uncertainty in his mind.

"Eri ci gwalin tu cose dwen" (Are you going to come down?) Haldir said looking questionably at my swinging feet and the Phoenix sat upon my shoulder. I shrugged my shoulders, Horus flew down onto a lower branch and I jumped off the branch I once sat on. I landed in a crouch and stood up straight looking at one Elf who seemed to be glaring at me with a smug smile on his face.

His eyes were blue and his hair was as brown as the bark of an old tree. "Coren?" I blurted out. He scratched the back of his neck. A band of green fabric was wrapped around his left wrist and a band of blue fabric was wrapped round his right wrist. These were the bands of the Six Nighthunters. I still had mine wrapped round my wrists like the rest of the members. He was dressed differently to the rest of the elven company. Instead of being clad in the colour of storm clouds, Coren was clad in the colour of autumn's fallen leaves.

"Tara" Nothing had changed since we last met. His hair was still went just below his jaw and still had two longer pieces of hair at each side of his middle parting that he pulled back and joined with gold thread. Most of Fellowship and half of the Elves glared at Coren once he had said my name. I smiled calming their glares into nothingness.

Gimli grumbled something which he then made louder when the elven eyes fell upon him. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand"

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir said as he calmingly smiled down at Gimli but the way he said 'Dwarves' could not hide that fact he was not fond of them.

Gimli puffed up his chest and strode up to Haldir, standing upon his tiptoes. "And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" (I spit upon your grave!)

Haldir's face twisted with disgust and calmed after Coren placed his hand upon his shoulder and spoke of peace in his ear. That was one thing about Coren that had always puzzled me. Coren was always the one to dive into any sort of fight head's first and sometimes weaponless out of all The Six Nighthunters even the twins could not match his speed when running into a fight against Orcs. Yet, he would always be the one to bring peace into any quarrels of foolish words and pride.

Aragorn pulled Gimli backwards and whispered "That was not so courteous." into the Dwarf's large ear. The Dwarf looked at the ground shamefully, he like many of us had not fully recovered from the loss of Gandalf.

I looked around at the wood. Night had come and day had passed on, into the Western lands. Almost everything pale looked silver under the light of the stars and moon.

A horrid screech filled the air.

"Orcs. Follow me. Our outpost is near to where we stand" Haldir said after nodding to his comrades. We followed with haste into the darkness.

The group came to stop when we reached a stone platform with pillars holding up a hemisphere shaped roof that had the gold flowers of the the hydrangea anomala plant, growing up the stone pillars.

But suddenly Haldir turned to Frodo. His eyes shone with bright, blazing fear and shock. "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further." Haldir grabbed Aragorn by the sleeve and pulled him to the other side of the sheltered platform. It was there where they began to argue.

"Where's Tyson and Rilin? I thought they came traveling with you too." I asked Coren knowing it was not an arguments that I was to join in, at any moment.

"They are out sending messages for Celeborn to lands far and wide. The message they bare is one of a warning of the goings on in the South." His voice remained quiet. A glare came from Pippin and Merry aimed at Coren. He smiled at them then added: "My lady"

"Coren, though you may receive glares from Merry and Pippin does not mean you cannot call me by my name. You have known it for long enough and we have been friends for many centuries. Or would you wish me to call you, Lord Coren every time I finish a sentence, Lord Coren?" I said with a chirp of laughter.

Coren cringed at me calling him by his title. That had been the rule in the Six Nighthunters, everyone was equal whether you were a Lord, a knights son or in my case, a princess or young Queen. "No, don't call me that. You make it seem like I am my father."

I laughed. Coren was in appearance, a clone of his father, Lord Brennam. Only, Lord Brennam's hair was poker straight and not wavy which was more like his mother's hair. "So why are you here then, if Tyson and Rilian are out messaging? Surly you'd want to go with them?"

Coren looked at Haldir and Aragorn arguing then rubbed the back of his neck. "Err, Celeborn asked if I would be the Ranger for the dale between Moria and Lorien. I said yes. I usually stick with Haldir here with his group for a few days then go into the dale for a couple of weeks with Finchi (his horses name)." He wasn't tell the whole truth. He was always the worst person to lie for you if you wanted to get out of something. I folded my arms and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Fine. I only agreed so I could stay close to Uthiel...She's Haldir's younger sister. Three years younger than you, in fact. I tell you she's like a burning star, never fading in my heart." His voice was quiet but not enough for Haldir not to smirk, upon hearing Coren profess his love for his young sister, Uthiel.

Just by the mention of her, Coren had become more happy and merry. His eyes had got brighter and was unable to hide his love for her. "And your going to tell her that. These dark days need some light." I said as looked at a very glum Frodo. I passed him a smile and walked over with Coren walking at my heels.

The small face of Frodo looked up. His eyes were red and watery. "Frodo this is Lord Coren. He is a very close friend of mine and the son's of Elrond. Coren, this is Frodo Baggins of the Shire." I spoke with care, being careful with my wording. Frodo bowed his head to Coren who grinned brightly and bowed to Frodo who seemed surprised by this act.

"Can I please just have some time alone?" Frodo asked quietly.

I nodded and went to sit on a wall. Coren leaned up against the wall with his right foot against the stone. "Now it's my turn to ask the questions." He said with a smirk that looked dangerously similar to a smirk of either Elladan or Elrohir when they were thinking of mischief. "Punched the Dwarf yet? Or are you saving your punch for a special occasion?" He said glaring at Gimli with a mocking face. Luckily, Gimli did not spot this mockery or Coren might have ended up getting cut by Gimli's axe.

I held in what laughs I wanted to vocal and then remembered what memories still sat behind what things I wanted to never recall.

A lump formed in my throat. I looked to Horus then at the Fellowship. One crucial person was still missing. That crucial part of this dangerous board game was the Grey Wizard, Gandalf.

All I could picture was Gandalf slipping over the edge and falling into the abyss. I shivered and cast those thoughts away, back to the darkest parts of my mind.

"Tara? Are you alright? You look like you've seen the dead." Coren said quickly. He looked around and stopped when he noticed Legolas was sat on a stone bench with his head looking down at the floor and Sam looking into the forest with watery eyes. "Oh. The Grey Wizard is he..."

I cut him off with a grave nod. Coren had only met Gandalf on a few occasions but he was still dear to him and the all other Immortals in Middle Earth.

Coren suddenly got to his feet and went to Haldir and Aragorn who were still disputing. He quickly spoke the grave words of Gandalf's death to Haldir. After hearing this Haldir looked to Aragorn for reassurance who nodded and cast his eyes to the floor in respect.

"Follow me." Haldir ordered.


	16. Archway of Light

**Author's Notes: Hello, I know this is only short but I wrote it today and still manages to sleep in both mid morning and mid afternoon. Yes it's summer and I can sleep at any point in the day so long as I am bored and sleepy. Oh and it's finally rained where I live. Tuesday, if the met office is right, might give me inspiration to write a storm into the story. In othere words, there's a thunder and lightning storm conning. I love storms and once again please review and stuff**

* * *

**Archway of Light**

The surrounded by Haldir's men we made our way threw the forest. Horus had to stay on my shoulder to prevent him for seeing something that was not meant for his sharp eyes to see. The Hobbits stuck closely together talking quietly amongst themselves about the Shire. Aragorn muttered to Coren and Boromir. Gimli was speaking to Legolas trying to persuade him into telling his father to allow dwarves to mine in Mirkwood's caves in mountains to look for Mithril.

A glade of towering trees raised above us. The company came to a stop. We had walked threw the night to get here but we would to be another day till we reached the glade.

"Caras Galadho, the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light" Haldir spoke in awe. The company began again, moving threw the silent woods.

'I think I am the first of my kind to fly in this land. I do not hear the whispers of my ancestors past conversations, here. It is silent.' Horus spoke into my head. I smiled and walked on with him perched on my right shoulder.

'Maybe. But I do not think I am the first of the Nymphs to walk here. There a books about this place in the liberary back home, written by Sir Frife. He wrote 'Though the hole remains in my heart, the woodland realms of the Lady of Light has reminded me who I am and what I must do'

Branwell was Sir Frife's Phoenix who had been killed by an arrow of an Orc. Sir Frife had been sent to the South lying realms to warn them of the growing Orc population and the evil bastard children of the Ungoliant that was before the rise of Sauron. The way back from Mirkwood to Castdeia he was attacked by a group of the Ungoliant's children and was killed. The notes were later found by a Elf and sent back to Castdeia to be made into a book to remember his bravery and skill for the written word.

Night came upon us without warning. The stars sat clearly in the sky with the glowing, silver moon. We passed past the watching eyes of the Lorien Elves. The sound of calming music filled our heats. Somewhere in the forest sung a harmony of elves and played a serenade of lightly strung harps.

Under the watch of the blue moonlight we ascended a twisting stairs case the wound up a humongous tree trunk. We passed many platforms of working Elves. Elven children ran passed us with beaming smiles and high pitched laughter.

Fragile silver lights sat in the trees lighting up the pathway. These lighters were pieces of Luna Glass. They reflected the light of the moon and magnified it into the purest of silver.

The steps stopped before an archway filled the a blinding white light. Two Elven women played their harps in the tune of the voices all around us. All talk stopped and now all you could hear was the music. But it was not long before the harpers came to finish their song.

Out from the archway walked a couple, hand in hand. Both of their hair were like strand of gold. The man was tall with the eyes of a person who had lived many lifetimes of Men. The woman stood next to her husband with a straight face. Her blue eyes seemed to look into your heart and look for faults that had to be fixed. I bowed my head and looked at my feet. Wow, my shoes were messed up. The leather was scuffed and was covered in ash and mud.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Celeborn spoke harshly but not in a way to offend us. It was a warning and we all knew it. He looked at the Fellowship, scouring to find a face he wished to see. "Nine there are here, yet ten set out from Rivendell." He said looking around once more to be sure he do not miss Gandald's face in the group nine members of the Fellowship. But still, he did not find Gandalf's frail face and his swaying white beard. "Tell me, where is Gandalf. For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

During the time her husband spoke, Galadriel looked into the air as dazed by some deep thought of an image. Her eyes widened and her smile drooped. She looked to his husband as tightened her grip on his hand. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow."

Celeborn froze with his mouth open as if to say something. He looked to us for a explanation that came in the form of Legolas's words of what had passed and befallen on Gandalf. "He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Gimli dropped his head and whimpered words of his people. Only this time he was using it to express his sadness rather than to express how well he could curse and swear.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose." Galadriel paused with her words and looked to the Dwarf with sympathetic eyes and sorrow in her heart. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Gimli looked up with tearfully eyes which he wiped away only for more to arrive in their place.

Celeborn let go of his wife's hand and held the them in front of him with them clasped together. "What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

I gulped. Celeborn was right on so many levels. Gandalf was like the roots of the Fellowship's tree. He kept the unsteady bits of the tree level and gave us confidence when we lacked it.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true." Galadriel spoke true words. She almost sounded like a skill philosopher, then again the amount of time she has been on this world would make anyone think philosophically.

She smiled peacefully and looked down at us. Her eyes stayed on each of faces for a fraction of a second taking in what it was there. Whether it was sadness, loneliness of any other sort of feeling. But, what did not know them was that she was also studying the way we thought and act. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."


	17. Shadow In My Dreams

**Author's Notes: Here's the next chapter. Ther will be a storm in one of the later chapters as there was a number of fantastic storms that lit the sky where I live. Please let me know that you think of my story and if you would like to request anything for it please let me know. The next chapter might take some time because I dropped my iPod down the drive and it has a crack curving across the screen. Hopefully my job in september should help me afford a new one with more memory space.**

* * *

**Shadow In My Dreams**

Camp was made under the canopies. All of us were tired and wished for a deep sleep, one that we would never wake up from. Sad songs of praise danced through the night air, breathing sighs of grief. Whilst harps strummed their solemn tunes.

Both Haldir and Coren had gone back to the lookout at the North of the forest and that was the last I saw of them for many days.

"The Lady Galadriel wishes you all to change into your spare clothes and give us the ones you are wearing so we may wash them and fix them." These words came from a Elf who was a maid of Galadriel and one of the harpists who had played earlier. Behind her were a group of other Elven women, all in the same dresses but their hair were all in different styles.

Her emerald eyes fell on me. "You, Queen of the Castdeian Courts, come with me and bring what spare clothes you have brought with you." Though how I have written this down makes her seem rude but it was not so , her voice didn't show despise. You see, her Common Tongue wasn't exactly the best. She should get the point easily but not show any empathy along with it.

I collected up my pack and followed her like a ghost haunting someone's steps. She stopped in front of a hollowed out bush of bluish green leaves with purple flowers. A door had been made in this hut like bush in this doorway draped white fine fabric that moved gracefully in the wind. It was impossible to see into the hollowed out bush.

"Who are permitted to bathe here and get dressed away from the prying eyes of men. No one shall disturb you. This area of the wood is off limits for men. If they are caught here, they shall be shot if they are not known or brought to the courts of Lorien to await the punishment that the Lord and Lady seem fit" She said plainly before leaving me to be alone with only my shadows for company.

I ducked inside and found the ground tiled in cold white stone and a screen made of finely crafted oak. Behind this screen was a bath of hot water. In this I washed away what grime was there from the journey between here and Rivendell. I got into another pair of black leggings which were clean, a tunic, my ankle high boots and another brown leather coat that laced up at the front which was meant to be worn when it got warmer. I emerged from behind the screen with tendrils of my slightly damp brown hair hanging over my shoulders and down my back. My dirty clothes had disappeared from where I placed them and were no in sight. Even my weatherbeaten cloak had been taken. I shrugged, someone must have taken them to be washed.

I walked back to the camp, relying on my memory. When I arrived I found everyone asleep in their tents or under the night sky on the ground. I crept carefully over Legolas's and Aragorn's sleeping bodies. They both looked peaceful without any cares in the world. Their chests rose and fell as they expelled air from their lungs. The Gimli snored and breathed like a frog was in his throat or maybe stuck up his nose.

I settled myself down and turned my back on the shadowy forest so I could look into the flames. My eyes drooped then fell shut on the waking world.

In my dreams was a shadow, always following me where I walked in my dreams of the forests and the open glades of Castdeia. This shadow was always in the corner of my dreaming eye's and always disappeared when I looked towards it, only to appear again moments later. This shadow was black but it had no clear shape. It would shift in shape whether it was tall or small. But always had the outline shape of a living being. Her power must have grown in size since the last time she invaded my dreams.

Sinolest was in my head and invading my dreans space and tine.

I awoke with a heavy chest and rapid breaths. My head spun and stars wheeled across the sky like the earth was spinning too fast for the stars to catch up with it.

Smoke gathered at the foot of the stone steps. The smoke rose into the shape of a tall woman with glowing eyes. It was Sinolest, held in the form of grey smoke. Her smokey form did not touch the ground, she levitated above the ground and walked on the air particles. She stooped over Legolas's sleeping body. Her eyes looked down at him with a tilted head.

A giant smokey thorn appeared before me, hovering millimetres away from my heart. Others also appeared hovering over the sleeping bodies of my comrades. "D...don't hurt them. P...p..please" I begged. "J...j...ust kill me." I said looking at Sinolest with hate. I then looked around to Horus. He was no where to be seen.

Sinolest laughed and the thorn in front of me drove into my chest and disappeared. I looked down to my chest and found what I did not expect. None of my blood had been spilt. Yet still, my heart burned.

I looked to Sinolest had been standing and found nothing but an empty space of air. The pain faded away into the nothingness.

What sort of magic could cause such vivid dreams? How much power had she gained since our last encounter in the dream world?

The dream world came crashing to the ground like a abbeys stain glass windows smashing to the floor. The real world came back. Somehow I had dreamed within a dream. Hopefully this was the real world. I scrambled to my pack and took out a small dagger.

How was I to be sure if this was the real world? I wasn't. For all I could now Sinolest may just be placing another dream world to take the last ones's place. But one thing never happen in dreams that could happen in the real world. That thing that could not happen in dreams was bleed in them. You can feel pain in dreams because pain is all in the mind. But blood wasn't in the mind. It was real.

I slit a small nick on the top of my ring finger that was like a deep version on paper cut that would actually bleed rather than just sting. A small droplet of red crimson blood came to the surface of the nick and fell down my hand and fell on to the grass. I could smell the iron on my blood.

This was the real world. I blew a breath of relief and coiled back onto the ground. My eyes looked at the skies. Once again I feared sleep.

'Why hath thou spilt thy blood on my realms? And why hath thou found no peacful dreams?' Galadriel asked as she walked down the stone steps to the left of the camp. A white aura set about her as she walked gracefully as if the ground were fluffy white clouds.

I stood up looking at the drops of blood, almost ashamed of myself. "I cannot talk, here. I do not wish for them to know." I paused and looked at my sleeping friends lost in pleasant dreams. "My lady, I apologise deeply and shall avoid doing it ever again when I am in your fair lands."

A placid smile crossed her face. "I accept your apology, Tara. Come, let us talk where your friends cannot hear your unspoken words." She turned where she stood and walk further in to the woods. I followed, creeping quietly over Gimli's sleeping body then behind her footsteps.

She stopped in a small glade of green grass covered in the radiance of white Lune Flowers. In the centre of the glade was raised sheltered platform with benches running along the walls of the platform. Galadriel walked up the steps of the platform and set herself on one of the benches. I sat across from her with my hands on my lap. "I already know who makes their cruel marks on your dreams and nightmares. But, it will become dangerous for you to carry on this journey without two of companions knowing. I can only guess how powerful she may become and how desperately she wishes you gone."

A cold shill went up my spine and spread across my shoulder blades. Sinolest was out to get me, yet I had no idea why. I had a brief idea but it wasn't clear to me. If she was getting more powerful what was stoping her from turning my dark dreams into prisons with no exits or key holes and if you make one's dreams a prison you start wasting away in the real world.

"If her power grows I fear that I won't be able to tell the difference between the dream world and reality. They scare me but not like childhood nightmares or glances of what could happen, they are dark, cold like ice and filled with the pain of death and injury. I couldn't tell if I was awake back then. That's why made a cut bleed so I could tell what was real." I paused. What did she mean it would be dangerous carrying on without two members of the Fellowship knowing? "Why must they know? There's enough for them to think about, why should I be another burden on their minds?"

"Because it will easier for you knowing there's two people to wake you up from her corrupt dream worlds. Do not fret it will be some time before Sinolest regains enough energy so she may try again." Her reassurance calmed my mind but it did not rid the idea of Sinolest trying again.

"Could you tell them? I just won't be able to explain it that well." I asked sheepishly.

"Who would you like to know?" Galadriel said looking in the direction of the camp.

I bowed my head. I had thought of telling Gandalf, but he was with a the spirits now. Aragorn, I could trust him and he wouldn't take it as a joke. Now the next person I wasn't quite sure who to pick, Boromir would take it as another one of my weaknesses, Gimli would make jokes saying how useless 'Darklings' are. Frodo and Sam have to much on their plates and the other Hobbits are childish. That left Legolas. I gulped. I had told him about my nightmares but I had not gone into detail.

Would he scold me for holding back this information? No, he is too forgiving and calm in the mind. I suppose it would have to be him. "Err Aragorn and...Legolas." I was so glad no one who I knew dearly was close by. Especially the twin son's of Elrond. They would take this as a to taunt and tease me for no apparent reason.

Galadriel smiled. "You seem to get along with the son of Thranduil." She spoke as she looked at the glimmer of light in the wood's which was the camp's campfire.

What on earth was she implying?! I did not think of him like that! Great! Just another person who seems to think there is something other than friendship between us. Eru! If it was Gimli who hinted this I shall kick him in the gut and spike his the next he consumes with a strong laxative or Wolfsbane to make him throw up for a whole hour.

"Yeah, as a friend." I said in my defence. My hands fidgeted. "I'm gonna go back now...if that is what I can do."

Galadriel sighed then nodded her head. I got to my feet and walked to the light of the campfire. Wow it must have been burning hot, how else who my cheeks feel so hot?

Once again, I settled myself under the moonlight. I closed my eyes to have dreams that were my own and no one else's.


	18. Farewell To Friends of Lorien

**Author's Notes: Hello, here'a the next chapter sorry if it is a bit long. **

* * *

**Farwell To Friends Of Lorien**

How many days we spent in Lorien I cannot recall. Time seemed to moved at a slower pace in Lorien. We had lost count of the days and nights that had passed. None of us could recall how long we had stayed in Lorien, not even Horus.

Some days ago Coren had asked Haldir for his sister's hand in marriage. In reply Haldir had said yes and so did his younger sister. They said they would wait till this war was over and have the ceremony when all of Six Nighthunters can make it. Yet, I feared how this war would end. Would we rise from the ashes victorious? Or would we be downtrodden into the dirt never to rise again.

Elves came with gifts in the form of food and clothes for the long journey ahead. Our packs were filled and yet they felt light and were easily to lug around on our shoulders.

Our old clothes were fixed or discarded if they were presumed be no use to anyone. Our cloaks were never seen again, probably because the enemy was now looking for a group with members who are from different kingdoms and our cloaks showed greatly what we were and where we were from.

Instead they were replaced with beautiful cloaks made by the skilled hands of the Galadhrim. They were lighter than any other fabric that I had ever come across. Their colour? Well, these cloaks had no colour. For they were ever shifting in colour and shade. Under the hue of twilight they were grey like winters mist. But if moved into different light they were different colours. In the greenery of the forest they were green like the shadowed leaves of an old oak tree. In the fallowed fields they were brown like wet turf and under the the watch of night they were a dusky silver like water in the light of the moon. Each cloak was fastened at the neck by a brooch in shape of a green leaf veined with a silver circle. Fair indeed were these cloaks, all fitted perfectly to our differing statures.

"Oi!" Shouted a voice I knew all too well. I turned and saw Coren stood beside his bride to be. He whispered to her then came bounding over to me. "Didn't think I'd let you go without a good bye, did you?" He asked with a grin I had never seen before. His fiancée had brought out a new man out of him. He seemed more confident and even more joyful.

I laughed. "Well, I hoped you wouldn't. I suppose my hopes were useless, then" I joked whilst looking up at him. Even for a Elf he was still freakishly tall. He was almost half a head above me and that was when he was slouching.

"I see the twins gave you Thsan and Drethan. I almost want to runaway screaming, 'Don't kill me, I ain't a Orc'" He pauced still grinning then looked at his fiancée. She too was trying to hold in laughter. That was until Haldir called her name and she walked to her older brother.

Coren stuffed his hand into his leather bag, hanging at his side and took out a small sketchpad bound up by the coloured bands of the Six Nighthunters. On the tattered leather cover were five family symbols. Each belonging to a person or persons' in Elladan's and Elrohir's case, that were members of the Six Nighthunters. I knew almost all of its contents minus the new bits that Coren might have added.

Each us had taken turns in putting stuff in here. Some bits were maps, some were battle strategies, some were portaits done by a sparring partners. Mine was done by Tyson because he was my sparring partners due to the fact we were the same height though he had a lot more muscle than me. Luckily none of the twins were my sparring partner because we had to make the twins do their portraits of each other again because they both thought it funny to make each other look like monsters. Another bit was a logbook of what mischief we had done either with or without the group and so much more was written or drawn in this sketch book. But more importantly in the front there was a list of rules and terms of conditions that each us had signed in our own blood. The blood bit was Rilian's idea because he thought it would make it more legally binding and we all sadly agreed.

"In two days time it will be your turn to look after it. I checked the rotor at the back. So seen as though the chances of me seeing you again in the next two days is slim I thought I should give it too you now. Oh and give it to Elladan after the passing of the next five decades or earlier if you think you won't see him." He put the sketch book into my hands.

"I will and when I can I'll put some drawings in. Do you have any requested drawings?" I asked whilst putting it under my arm.

"Yes, I do in fact I was two requests. I'd like you to draw your current companions and Gandalf." he said The Grey Wizard's name with sorrow. "And I have anther request for you." He paused. "Come back safe." He suddenly crushed my arms to my sides with a strong embrace of goodbye. His chin rested on the top of my head. He let go but kept his hands on my shoulders. "Do you hear? Come back safe, no excuses. If I could follow, I would. Alas, I have responsibilities here, I am the Ranger nameless Glade's and I have a fiancée to look after" His eyes drifted to his wife to be talking quietly to her brother in the shadows.

"Mublan, senen amican" (Goodbye, old friend.) I said only to pause. I heard Aragorn call my name. Coren sighed. Then held out my hand. He joined his own holding tightly.

"See you when I see you and don't fall off the boat" he whispered into my ear before letting go and going to Haldir and his wife to be.

Aragorn was still calling my name. I turned and walked briskly to the group. The Hobbits were muttering amongst themselves and Gimli was murmuring to Boromir. "What's that?" Aragorn gestured to the sketch pad I held under my left arm. I rolled my eyes and held of the inscription of the title written in both Elvish and Castdeian. Aragorn sighed, even when he was in the care of Elrond we had to lock him out of meetings if any had to be held, well we didn't want to mentally terrify the kid with gruesome tales and news.

In turn Galadriel came to each of us and gave us gifts. She gave Aragorn: A sheath overlaid by a tracery of flowers and leaves wrought of silver and gold with Ancient Elven runes set upon it and she also gave to him a green Elfstone that he put closely to his chest, next to his heart. To Gimli, Galadriel gave him three strands of her golden her as he had sheepishly requested. To Sam came a box that he was to use to allow his garden to become as grand as Lorien's gardens. To Merry and Pippin she gave each of then a silver belt with a golden flower fastening. Next she came to Boromir who she gave a belt of pure gold and to Legolas she have him a bow along with a sturdier quiver filled with deadly arrows. This bow was stouter that the ones of Mirkwood and looked easier to handle. To Frodo she gave a phial that contained the purest light of all, the light of a fallen star.

"And what to give a young Queen of far off lands to the north?" She asked me. I looked at my feet. The Hobbits looked up at me as if shocked.

A laugh came from Celeborn. "I do believe she wants anything that can be seen or held in one's hand" He looked at his wife then at me.

"Your husband is correct, my lady. I do not wish for any gift. You have given us enough already. But if could you send this note to my uncle" I passed her folded up piece of paper closed up by a seal that can only be broken by the touch of who the note is meant for. After being read the paper who turn to ash.

Galadriel looked at the paper and handed it one of her maidens to hold. "I shall send it to Doehas with the upmost haste. Now your time in Lorien is over. You the Company of The One Ring must now move on and seek out the end of your quest. Your boats are waiting" Her gestured to the boats sat upon the water. We all bowed our heads and said our thanks.

At the water's edge laid three rowing boats tethered to the wooden moorings. These crafts were made by pine and were light and streamline. Groups were arranged by Aragorn. In the first boat would be himself, Sam and Frodo. In the second craft would be Boromir, Pippin and Merry. Now in the last craft would be Gimli, Legolas and myself.

"So who out of you two can row?" Gimlilooked between myself and Legolas. We looked at one another. We both came from the Northern lands that had rivers and lakes.

"I can" We both said at the exact same time. "We can take turns, I'll go first" We both said again. Gimli laughed.

Before I or should I say before we could say any more Legolas bounded into the boat into the seat where the oar was. 'I think I shall fly this next part of our journey' Horus said as he was stood on my shoulder.

I laughed. Was this Phoenix who flew into the danger of the Nazgul and a large pack of Orcs? 'Come on, it'll be fine.' I jumped onto the craft and sat myself at in front with my back against my pack. Gimli followed and sat at the back. I got out some dried meat that the Elves had given me for me to use when Horus couldn't hunt for himself. He jumped off my shoulder and onto my hand were he gulped down the small piece of dried salted bacon. 'Don't eat so fast, you'll be sick the next time you dive-bomb some poor creature or unlucky Orc.' I said whilst stroking his feathers down on his chest. It wouldn't be long until he is fully matured. The crafts were pushed of the mooring

I took out and opened up the sketch pad on the next clean page. Using a long thin piece of charcoal I began drawing the Fellowship of The Ring, minus myself standing in a clearing in some far off forest under the watch of night. I added Gandalf knowing he was still in the Fellowship, only he wasn't physically there but he was a strong memory.

I wasn't paying much attention to the scenery but when the sun reached the middle of the sky I knew it was time to swap over with Legolas. "I'll get up first." I left the sketchpad resting on my pack and steadily got to my feet. Horus balanced on the bow of the boat looking down at the water. I say down beside Legolas and took control of the oars. He went to where I sat and picked up the Six Nighthunters sketchpad.

I rowed the boat forwards. I could see Legolas flicking threw the pages and smirking. "Before you ask, yes all of that is placed in that book is the truth minus were Elrohir said he jumped off the Rivendell bridge into the river below, he actually chickened out. The only reason why he ended up in the river from the bridge was because his brother and Rilian both pushed him in whilst Tyson distracted him." I smiled at memory and Elrond's face when we entered the court all drenched in water with leaves stuck in our hair. Those were the days where no shadow hung over the world and you could run around freely with no fear in your heart. That had been one of the first deeds the Six Nighthunters had carried out.

Legolas changed the pages. I rowed onwards until we were beside Aragorn's boat. Legolas pointed at a drawing of a young 3 year old Aragorn sat on Elladan's shoulders waving a wooden sword in the air. Aragorn cringed as Legolas showed it to Sam Gamgee who did his best not to laugh. It had been a quick sketch by Elrohir.

But a fearful silence ended our speaking. Eastern winds blew over the water. I stopped rowing allowing the boat to glide on the water. With this wind came the sound of heavy feet pounding the ground, harsh breaths being expelled from lungs and cries we all knew too well. They were the cries of Uruk-hai. Boromir and Aragorn also stopped rowing. Legolas closed the sketchpad and put it back into my pack. He looked to the eastern shore and his face filled with alarm. I followed his gaze and saw what I did not wish to see. The shadows Uruk-hai were running amongst the gloom of the eastern forest. "Stop rowing. Anduin flows south, let it take us there in silence until they pass" I said as I reached out to stop Boromir's oar from touching the water.

Anduin sent us silently down stream till we came to the wider channel of the river. In this wider channel we found a lone island cut of from the land at either side. It was surround by deep waters. The sounds of the Uruk-hai had passed away.

We rowed our boats to the shallows. Aragorn jumped from his boat into knee deep water and pulled his craft away from the water. I jumped off into the cold water and shivered as water seeped through my leggings and into my boots. Legolas stood at the other side of the craft. "I'll do it. But if you would just wake up the Dwarf I would appreciate it" He said as he went to the bow of the boat.

I pushed all my weight down on one side of the boat causing it to rock side to side. Gimli suddening sat up in shock looking around whilst he cradled his axe. "Come on out." I said to him as I waded onto to the island.

We made camp upon the rocks. Gimli struggled as he tried to make a fire that would not be blown out by the cruel Northern wind. Aragorn and Boromir talked together at the other side of the island. Pippin and Merry asked inquisitive questions about Legolas's homeland, Mirkwood. Sam tried to get Frodo to eat and rest.

"How am I meant to get this drasted fire going if we can't bloody find a decent spot to start it?" Gimli said as he fumbled with his tinderbox. As if rebelling against Gimli's wishes a group of grey clouds above us began expelling rain. "Just my luck" he scoffed. He sat back in defeat no longer caring for a fire to be going.

I looked at the fagot of pieces of dried thatch and fallen oak. A blue spark went off in the centre of the fagot, passing on energy making a fire for the camp. Gimli looked at me, rather annoyed by the fact a so called 'Darkling' could make a fire where he could not. I kept the flames under my command until the rain had stopped and flames could hold their own against the wind.

"Legolas! Tara! Come here for a second. You both understand river maps better than I do" Aragorn called from inside the small stretch of trees, where he had found a circular stone to put all his maps down so he could make sense of them. I got up from where I had been sat and heard my knees crack from the stiffness. As I walked I could hear Horus following me and Legolas walking to my far right.

We came to Aragorn and found he had packed up the maps into his bag. I swore aloud with the most vulgar word that I knew in Castdeian. Legolas passed me a rather shocked look, as if he knew he that it wasn't a pleasant saying. Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Enough cursing. I think we all can guess what you just said"

"Well, its better saying it Castdeian it makes more sense. Galadriel told you both then?" I said as I leant against a tree. My arms were still killing me from the rowing and it was a pain to keep them at my sides.

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other. Each of them knew of the nightmares but not of each other knowing. "Yes. We have been told. But what the Lady did not explain why this witch, Sinolest seems to target you?" Legolas asked.

"Because she can't get into anyone's heads other than a heir of Videl Stormhold. In Sauron's rise his strike of violence hit Castel Forest, a stretch of woodland just outside it Castdeia. King Videl, my grandfather killed Sinolest her physical form in this battle but he also lost his life, causing the throne to be passed onto his oldest son, Vidon, my father. But when King Videl had killed Sinolest he had had to use all his energy, his life force. Sinolest must be using a his life force to get to me." I paused.

I still did not understand why she had to target me, now. What was she even getting out of tormenting my dreams? Ok, maybe she gets some sort of psychopathic pleasure of knowing of my lack of peaceful sleep or maybe she's punishing me for what my grandfather did.

Before I could open my mouth to say anymore I heard a high pitched laugh coming from the campsite. "It seems the Hobbits are smoking Longbottom pipe weed, again." Legolas said almost finding it amusing. There was another laugh only deeper then that was followed by a gruffy laugh.

"You both better not tell them? Understand?" I said with warning looking at both them in the eyes. Aragorn's still showed a dormant storm cloud readying itself to release thunder and lightening. Legolas's eyes showed a starlight lake filled with unheard, utters of the Northern wind brought down from the forests of Mirkwood. They both nodded at once.

There came another high pitched laugh. We came back to the camp and found the usual suspects smoking away. Pippin, Merry, Gimli and even Boromir had chosen to partake in this night's smoking season.

"You two, I think would enjoy this you know?" Pippin said after a quick hiccup of grey smoke that smelt like burning grass.

Boromir made a smoke circle come out from his mouth and into my direction. I wafted it away with my hand and tried my best not to glare at him as if he was the first stage of evaluation. Boromir blew another this time it hit Legolas in the face as he set out his sleeping mat. Legolas pulled a face of annoyance which cooled down in a matter of seconds.

"I don't understand, surly you must smoke, Legolas." Boromir said calmly after he inhaled. "I mean you have lived upon this earth for so long. Surly you must have..." The Gondorian's voice was cut off by Legolas.

"I have not and I will not." He laid down and looked at the stars. For all the times I had seen him either asleep or star gazing he always had his head to the North and his feet to the South. Maybe it was just natural for him to do it or maybe it has a reason.

Horus suddenly appeared flying down with a dead Wood Mouse in his talons. He dropped it on a rock into front of Boromir's feet and came down after it. He clawed it open then began to eat. Boromir looked at him with disgust and sneered at me. "Control your bird."


	19. Why The Anduin Cries at Númenor's Gates

**Author's Notes: Back again. This chapter is a little depressing then again it does kind of mean something. It's linked to the past/presebt/probably future mistakes of the real works. Hope you like it. **

* * *

**Why The Anduin Cries at Númenor's Gates**

That night I slept without dreams only a white light. We set off early in the morning. The boats were rowed away from the Eastern shore. I carried on my sketching with Horus looking over my shoulder like a nosey child. Gimli caught back up with sleep once again and Legolas rowed the boat in silence.

We rowed threw a wide ravine, with great rocky sides to which clung, upon shelves and in narrow crevices, a few thrawn trees. Anduin had made this channel long ago. The channel between cliff faces began to run faster and became rough.

I looked down at the water and saw the reflective faces Water Spirits. Their watery black holes for eyes flashed in the water. Their hands reached out of the water and rocked all of the boats side to side, back and forth! There was a crackling sound as Horus took to the skies in fear of drowning.

"What is this delivery!" Boromir shouted as he pulled his oar away from a Water Spirit.

Legolas and Aragorn were also tugging their oars in. "They're Water Spirits of Anduin's Ravine of Gonath!" I heard Aragorn shout. "The Darkness must have taken them"

The scene soon became clear. These were not rogue Water Spirits. They were trying to warms us. I could hear their cries of worry faded behind the louder sound of fast moving waters. "Their scared! This isn't devilry, it's a warning. Listen beyond the water!" I cried.

I noticed a flicker of light to my left. I looked to the light and found a ridge on the western cliff that had a thin layer of water running over it. Stood upon this ridge were two translucent forms that resembled of two boys. The two boys were dressed in what looked like sets of armour with their house's crest of a leaf. Transulcent swords hung at their sides. The smallest boy was hugging the older boy that looked about 15 or maybe 16. The smallest boy looked about 7 years of age.

The other member's of the Fellowship followed my eyes to the two young Water Spirits. Aragorn bowed his head to the two boys. "Tristain and Francis, sons of Lord Wallon, drowned by Evil Men in the waters of Anduin." He said gravely.

People killed by unjust means in water or a body of a murdered in water sometimes taken on by other Water Spirits and taken away from the pain of the deaths. They would turn to Water Spirits. But, with this change still stayed the memories of their deaths and the lives they once had. At first there was only ever one for each natural water source and then they created more Water Spirits from those killed by unjustly by water or found dead in water who were innocent.

From what I could tell from Aragorn'd words, most these Water Spirits were made in the time of Sauron or Morgoth. Sometimes the Evil Men would raid villages and strong holds and take prisoners. These prisoners would be put into groups. The strong men would be made into slaves and the rest would be drowned in rivers, streams, brooks, lakes and so on or sometimes they were killed unjustly out of water then thrown into it to get rid of the body.

Their calls became louder. "Not that way, it leads to the poisoned land! Not that way! You must stop!" The Water Spirits pleaded like violent torrents of water running down a waterfall. Most of the voices were young children. The Companies' hearts laid heavily in our chests. "Stop! Or we shall turn your boats over and make you stop!" They warned.

We all knew these were not lies. "We are on a mission. Ask your friends from Rivendell. We are trying to end the Evil in south." It was Sam who spoke up. Finally, the lad had got some more confidence.

The brothers looked doubtfully at each other then at Aragorn. A placid smile spread across the eldest's face who was named Tristain. His little brother, Francis looked puzzled then smiled brightly. They both got down on one knee and kneeled down to Aragorn with their heads bowed. Tristain looked up. "Sire, if you can end this devilerly in the south, then the Water Spirits of Middel Earth shall ever be in you debt." His voice was like water trickling down rocks. He looked to the water. The hands of the Water Spirits disappeared into water along with their watchful black eyes. "You may pass." He stood up and took his brother's hand.

They curved in their forms like waves and crashed down into Anduin with loud sighs in the wind. Some of it splashed in front of Aragorn in his boat. Francis formed again, looking at Aragorn. "Where's my daddy? He said he'd come back for us when he left." he paused as if remembering another part of his past. "Where's my mummy? Tristain won't say. I never saw her leave the burning monster that ate our home. She escaped didn't she" He asked with what sounded like a sniffle, if Water Spirits can sniffle that is.

Frodo and Sam both looked startled at one another.

Aragorn put his hands on Francis's translucent shoulders. "I do not know where you parents are, but you do have your older brother and your friends of the water. They will look after you."

Francis looked at his feet. Aragorn dropped his hands but the boy reached out and touched Aragorn's face. "Were... Are we dead?" His hand dropped.

His older brother appeared by his brother's side. He face was straight and plain like all life had been taken from it. "We feel colder each day. Nature feels cold, the world's light is fading. It's happening again. My brother doesn't want to feel cold any more. None of us do. You have to destroy it. What the boy has round his neck he must destroy it." His wrapped his arm his brother and they formed a wave that feel into the river without a ripple of any sort.

All together the Water Spirits of Anduin cried out; "Coldness must end, we are fading!" Their cry came over us like a freezing cold winter's gust of wind.

Our boats were carried threw the ravine safely until we came into a channel of Anduin that had flat land at each side. Above us rose two majestic stone statues, one at each side. Wrought by the skilled hands of old, they stood like pinnacles pointing to the sky. One had a crown and the other a helm but each held axes in their right hand. Tunics of stone hung on their bodies. Their faces were straight and threatening. Each of them held their left hand aloft with their palms facing outwards, like a warning to the North. Crannied brows and blurred grey eyes looked at all of those from the North frowned. The two giant kings of stone had not changed by age. They still looked like Men who you should not mess with. Powerful, great they still stood as the sentinels of the lost and nearly kingdom of Númenor.

"The Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the king and lord of old. My kin." Aragorn spoke to Frodo.

The old poem of Númenor rang out in my ears in Elvish: 'Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!' (Out of the Great Sea to Middle Earth I have come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world!)

Gimli quietly noted the stoning techniques and the types of stones. Everyone seemed put off by these stone giants. Even the statues of old wanted us to turn back, but that would not happen. We know that we were putting our lives on the line. We knew some of us may not makes it, while others might or even none of us will make it. But death was death and we were all willing to risk it.

And so we passed through that pillars of Argonath.

We put of boats in tow on the western shore. Our feet hit the gravel ground. I looked at Boromir who was the last to move from his boat. His face blank but his body hunched over like something inside of him was trying to fight its way out and it was slowly succeeding. He looked longly at the One Ring that hung round Frodo's neck. Something in him wanted that Ring and not in a good way. I feared he would be the breaker of this Fellowship, he was stray somewhere where we could no follow.

We set out a camp upon the gravel away from the water. I sat away with my own thoughts and the sketchpad on my lap. I drew Tristain holding his younger brother, Francis close to him and Argonath stood proudly behind them.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn said as he put dried wood to the fire that were locked up in seconds.

Gimli grumbled then made his thoughts audible. "Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

All the Hobbits perked up all with terrified faces and fearfull eyes. Pippin blinked in disbelief at Gimli's description of Emyn Muil. Then again if it was labyrinth, then there had to be an exit only it was hard to find and difficult to decipher.

Aragorn sighed at the Dwarf then spoke. "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Though Gimli took this as an insult, Aragorn had not intended it to be taken as one.

"Recover my…?! Phrrr…" He grumbled as he moved where he sat like a grumpy, spoilt child who had been told 'no' by an adult.

Cold shivers run down my back like there were eyes watching us. I looked at the Elven Prince. He too had felt the unwanted watching eyes. He spoke his thoughts of the darkness of this land to Aragorn.

I got to my feet and allowed my eyes to scour through the pine trees. In the shadows stood a menacing grey statue that looked unearthly and similar to a hooded Nazgul. It's head moved and looked at us with a red glow.

I stumbled back. That was impossible. It wasn't real. Stone cannot move.

Can it?

"Tara, what's wrong? What did you see?" A distant voice called.

Reality came crashing down like a broken snowglobe. I could see a large pack of Uruk-Hai all with the White Hand of Saruman on their grim faces and helms. They were trampling across dry pastures with loud cries. The vision came crumbling down back into reality.

I turned to face the group. The sketchbook laid fallen on the gravel. "The White Hand of Saruman. A pack of Uruk-Hai and Orcs. They're coming."

Merry looked around searching for something. "Where's Frodo and Boromir?" He shouted looking at the stop where he last saw Frodo hunched up.


	20. The White Hand

**Author's Notes: Back again, here's the next chapter. After this story I might start writing one for Supernatural. Though I have only watch season 7 and 8 and half of season 1 but hay I know the plots for every season.**

* * *

**The White Hand **

Aragorn sped off into the forest. "Aragorn!" Sam shouted as he stumbled after him like a drunken boy who had drunk mead for the first time.

I felt a soothing warmth coursing my veins. My senses were sharper than they had ever been before. I looked at Horus. His eyes were glowing and his feather were alight in blue flames.

Legolas stood in front of me and bent down to pick up the sketchpad. "The moon's not up" He whispered as he put it into my hands.

I ran to my pack and placed the book under my bag of clothes. I picked up my bow. I pulled my cloak's hood over my head. I looked up and saw Horus flying into the air with the sound of combusting wood rumbling in the skies after him, trying to catch up.

The world ran onwards leaving us all to catch up. We ran like skittish deer through the forest. Not paying attention to what was around us, we still ran on. I notched at arrow as I ran. I fired it still behind the tree line. It soared into air then into an unsuspecting Uruk-Hai. It fell to the ground. Dead.

I spotted Horus soaring down like a flare in the night. Blue flames jumped from him and into the air like extensions of his wings, burning and setting alight to Uruk-Hai. I picked off any stray Uruk-Hai. Their armour and hide were thick and hard to break past unless you aimed at the weak spots. My senses mixed with Horus's were faster and more precise. I ducked unders and around sharp blades that swung violently in my way. My arrows soon ran out and I found myself collecting them back up whilst still dodging black curved blades.

I yanked my last arrow out of a dead Uruk-Hai's neck and embed it into another chest before it could grab me. I rolled out of the way from the falling body.

One particularly ugly Uruk-Hai stooped over me about to rise his blade. I quickly pushed my legs into the air and wrapped my feet around it's neck. With a movement with my right foot that rested on it's check bone, I snapped it's neck and broke it's jaw. I kicked it away from me and got to my feet.

It was no close combat and a fight where it would be danger to still use a bow. Slipped my bow into my quiver and whipped out Drethan and Thsan. Dodging had now changed into a disarming and blocking blade again blade. For some reason I loved the sound of clashing swords and the rush you get in a fight.

Black blood had been spilt on the ground and more was to be spilt. They kept coming like an endless enemy army.

A horn filled the air and ran across the hills, valleys and mountains of Middle Earth. It called out again. This was the Horn of Gondor. The horn that belonged to Boromir. I finished off an Orc and ran off into the forest to where I heard the call of the horn.

Dried leaves were set upon the ground, making it impossible to run without making a sound. I sheathed Drethan and Thsan as I ran, knowing it would be easier running without holding blades in each hand. The horn kept blowing into the air. The call had become more urgent. I skidded down a steep incline and kept running.

When I arrived I found a horrid scene. Around Boromir was a circle of dead Uruk-Hais and Orcs. But it was what was in Boromir that made me cringe. Two black arrows with thorn's still on the arrow were producing from Boromir's chest. He kept fighting on but his left side was droopy and weak. Pippin and Merry coward in the corner of the trees holding their blades, defensively.

I ran out from behind and tree, whipping out my bow and knocking an arrow to the bowstring. I pulled it back and fired an arrow into the chest of a charging Uruk-Hai. But it still did not go down.

It knocked me to the ground. The air in my lungs were gone. A blackness went over my eyes. I laid on the ground in a daze for a second then got to my feet. My head stung and there was ringing in my ears and my left wrist felt someone had dropped a heavy stone on it. The ground felt uneven under my feet. I pulled out my throwing knife I had on my belt and held it my right hand. Flames grew round the tip of the knife. With a flick of my working wrist I flew the flaming knife into the throat of the Uruk-Hai that had charged me down and was making it's way to Pippin and Merry. It fell at their feet in a heap.

Boromir was no longer able to fight. He helplessly knelt looking at the Halfings, looking for words to say he could not form. He coughed and up came blood. With blood dripping down his mouth he spoke. "Sorry, you have to run. They're not just looking for the ring." He coughed again and spat blood into the leaves. His hand reached for his horn and one more bellow of the Horn of Gondor was heard.

Two small black dots hurtled towards me like little flies. But they were not menacing bugs, they were thorns, blown out by an Orc. I tried to dodge but instead they went into my neck. I desperately tried to scratch them out. Blood was on my hand and falling down my neck onto my collarbones.

Great, these are bloody stronger than the last lot.

Instead if seeing double, I saw nothing. My legs felt like jelly. I stumbled my hand only just catching a hold of a branch. With my eyes looking at the ground it seemed the ground was spinning so fast that it looked like a spiral of leaves.

Pippin looked at me with a shifting face that looked like his skin was melting wax. He held out my bow to me. "Stay close for a moment" I whispered to the young Hobbits. A anger had dug it's way, deep into my mind and head. Saruman was going to pay and so were his twisted creations.

They ran ever so closer. By my guess doing this would make the reaction the chloroform in the thorns more fast. "After this your gonna have to run. No matter what run." I said closing my eyes on the world.

My heart drummed in a faster beat. There was a deep warmth in my chest. A silent peace. A loud shout of nothingness. My body felt warm like I stood before a roaring fire. I pictured a line of fire in front of me. It raising and falling.

"Run" It barely came out in a word. A tiredness had swept over me. A darkness behind the eyes and in the mind. A forgetful moment. A loss of feeling. A breath before the plunge into a pool of blank dreams.


	21. Captive

**Author's Notes: Here again, please reveiw and stuff...**

* * *

**Captive**

Shackled, gagged, bruised and sick. That was how I woke up. The gag stank and was covered grime I could not name. The shackles had left my wrists hands raw red, sore and cut. Luckily my wrist had healed but was still a little stiff from the knock. My weapons had been dumped somewhere along the road.

I had tried to look for Pippin and Merry and did not see their chubby red cheeks. From what I could hear the group of Uruk- Hai and Orcs had been split into two groups. Unluckily I was with the group that had the Uruk-Hais

Uruk-Hais were more inhumane. Their morals twisted and their compass pointing the wrong way. They were approaching Isengard by the North and the Orcs with Pippin and Merry where approaching from the South. This had been done so the Horsemen of Rohan were less likely to notice small groups running across their land than one large group.

It was night now. They had made a camp without fire. A red moon sat among the stars. Blood was gonna to be spilt this night. I wondered if it was my own that would touch the ground. In the distance I would make out a small village with few huts.

Around the camp were snorts of Orcish. They were agreeing to something. The leader of the pack piped up and spoke his language to group. He and the group all but one left and went to the village to wreak havoc and pillage.

The one that had been left was a weakling, of the lowest rank in this group. He was missing one eye and looked like a brute. Scars were across his ashened face. Warts, spots and all were across his skin. Thin armour hung on him. He stared at me as if I was piece of freshly cut roast beef siting in gravy.

He got up with a flashing smile of blood stained canine teeth. His hand ripped off the gag. I breathed in, in both fear and in an automatic response. That thing had stunk and I was glad for the fresh air, yet I wondered why he had taken it off.

I looked at the village. Huts had been torched. People ran up the hill in the fear, children cried, women screamed, men shouted calls to arms. It was sick. People were dying, the innocent burning in their sleeps, babes choking in the cots, the elderly smothered in their beds by the thick suffocating smoke. Horses ran without their masters in the fields. One poor beast had a burning maine and was running off into the night, unbeknown to it's owner.

"Monsters! Pillaging, soulless monsters!" I shouted at him. I knew that were eyes were beholding the flames within me to the Uruk-Hai. The flaming huts in the distance went out at the moment my words left my mouth. The orange glow in the sky had gone. Never had I ever put out a flame that big. I suppose my anger and disgust had probably helped.

The Uruk-Hai became aware of what I had done. "Stupid girl, don't want to waste to power on them. Saruman needs all of that fire" It said walking around me like prowling guard dog. I glared at it with hatred then looked down at the shackles around my wrist with a bitter smile of darkness.

"So how low are you in the ranks?" I asked as I got onto my knees. The twins' trick better work this time. I kept my head high and jumped on the balls of my feet. I was now in a crouch with my backside off the ground. I straightened my legs and stood up. My knees cracked in disagreement. The Uruk-Hai still circled. "No really? How low down are you? How dumb in fact? Probably the lord or maybe king of dumb Uruk-Hais." I asked looking at it in the eyes. I walked from his protective circles and to a group of large rocks that went up to my hips. It followed baring it's axe.

"King of the dumb, then? Great. So is your boss gonna be your Queen? You see you can't have me, I'm already a Queen of somewhere else and your not my type... Your too dumb." I spoke like one of those people who think everyone is below them.

It growled. It brought it's axe down in front of me, before it could slam down on the rock I put out my hand. The blade landed down on the iron chain that stopped me from parting my hands. It broke. I smiled. "Told you. Your too dumb. I think these'll make lovely bracelets." I laughed as I jumped over a rock so I was next to Uruk-Hai, it's axe was still stuck into the rock. Frantically it tried to pull it from the stone. I rested with my right hand leaning on the axe's handle. Blue flames pushed up the handle and went up the Uruk-Hai's arm. A wind blew sending him into the air like burning paper.

"Hot air rises" I smirked. Now it was time to run. They'd be back soon. Then again, closer to the enemy is where they won't expect it. I ran towards the village but to Uruk-Hai where now running at me. But not towards me, no they were scared, they were running. I dived down into some long grass with my hood over my head and my arms wrapped around my neck in protection.

They pounded past me, some falling short with arrows or spears in their back, one even had a javelin stuck in it's neck. I swore and swore some more as horses ran past me with galloping hooves. I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran to the village again. The huts had been set alight again. One woman was being held back by two men. "My son! My little boy! Let my past! Someone get him, please for the love of the Valar!" She screamed as she knelt on the floor crying and screeching.

I couldn't bare it. I jumped threw the open window of the hut. The hut was badly burnt and still had small fires on furniture. I could hear the faint sound of a small boy shouting out for his mother just like the little Water Spirit, Francis.

The wood was blacker than the smoke that floated in the air. I put out the flames in the house and ran to the small voice. I climbed up a small ladder and into the attic space. In this room under the burnt out roof was a small boy about 4 years old, sat huddled against the chimney breast hugging a ashened teddy bear in his hands. He looked up in fear.

I knelt down so I was at his eye level. "Cute teddy. What's his name?" I asked. God, I am terrible with little kids.

"Brian, he's a wild bear." He said holding his bear closer to his chest. He coughed like a liquid was on his chest. I put out my hand. He took it wearily. His eyes glaring at the broken shackles.

"So you and Brian get on my back so I can climb you both down so you can see your mummy" He got on, he was surprisingly quite light. We climbed down the ladder with ease. I lifted him off. We walked to the door. I barged it a few time and it finally came open. With wheezing breaths, the little boy ran into his family's arms. I walked back into the house and walked to the back room. I jumped threw another open window and walked away from the village.

How much death had Saruman caused? How much blood was on his hands? How many souls were going to hold him back in the afterlife? I both wanted it to be many souls, then again that meant a loss of life.

"Stop there!" Someone shouted. I turned half expecting it to be Aragorn. Only, it wasn't. The man who had spoken was sat on a light grey horse holding a younger man on who was injured and was barely conscious. They both had sandy blond hair and dark eyes. The eldest was broader and had a broken nose that made it look flat. The one who wasn't conscious had a smaller build but wore better armour. "Who are you and what business do you have in the land of Rohan?" He asked pointing his sword at me and holding his comrade on his horse with the other.

"Is kidnapped a business?" I asked looking down the blood stained blade. "If think pointing a sword in my face is gonna make me scared then you have another thing coming, Rider of the Mark. I am Tara Stormhold of Castdeia." I tapped it aside. He sheathed his sword and bowed his head.

"I am Èomer. This is my cousin, Theodred, son of King Thèoden. Kidnapped by those beasts I take it. Why may I ask and from where, my lady?" He had suddenly become polite. It seems he wasn't a know it all Man who despised my kind's existence by calling us 'Darklings'

"At the banks of the river Anduin, I was cut off from my companions by an attack. Two Hobbits were also taken by another group of Uruk-Hasi and Orcs. I have no idea what they want with me or the two Hobbits." The Uruk-Hai had mentioned they wanted my power but there was no reason to tell anyone, not even a Rider of the Mark.

'Go with them to Edoras. See the King and make him see how the new dark world is running circles around him and the Mark' A powerful voice boomed in my head. I couldn't quite put a name to the voice. But I knew it was not Saruman.

"I think my uncle should hear your words, my lady. I can give you a horse to ride but..." He looked at a black horse that walked forward breathing hot air into the cold air. "We have no side sadles."

I stroked the horse's face. It's eye's were blue and full of life. "Side saddle is uncomfortable and boring. Anyway, I am not wearing a dress. Has he got a name?" I took hold of the reins and jumped onto the horse's back into the saddle.

Èomer looked rather confused. "His owner had called him Damon. He is a little too excited at times." he turned his horse. I patted Damon on the neck and let him follow Èomer's company. We rode into the night never stopping. These horses were born of this land were of sturdy breeds. They were were war horses, bred for both war and hard labour.

Damon ran as fast as the company but took longer strides and had a odd bounce in his step. Under his black pelt was pure muscle with little fat. It muscle defined and strong. Every body part worked together. It seemed like he was part of the ground and was running with it and not against it. Surprisingly in character he was almost exactly like my horse, Charis. Unlike Damon, Charis was smokey grey with patches of white. Charis was no war horse, he was was a horse made for a speed and pace, not for muscle and strength which was what Damon was bred for.


	22. The Withered Kingdom

**Author's Notes: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and please keep reading my story. **

* * *

**The Withered Kingdom**

A mound in front of the mountains jumped out in the scenery, houses, huts were set upon the mound, at the top was a large square castle with gold wrought into it's walls of stone. Surrounding the mound at the bottom was a wall of stone with wood spikes pointing up at the sky. Some had Orc head's sticking on them. "Decorative skills need a bit out work, unless their all goths" I mumbled as I rode up to the open gates behind Èomer and his ill cousin.

It was mid morn, the sun was a quarter of the way up in the sky hidden behind ill favoured grey clouds. A group of three guards lifted Theodred from Èomer's arms and carried him away and stable hand's took the horses to their stables. I felt the burning eyes of the villager's watching me like I was a monster. It wasn't their faults to see an Immortal or even a Nymph this far South was rare, some didn't even know what I was.

A woman with sandy blond hair ran down the steps with her hair streaming behind her like a flag of gold. Her face was as pale as the Moon's face, it almost made her look ill from afar. "Brother? What happened? Why are the guards taking Theodred to the healing quarters" She asked with her green eyes following the guards.

Èomer bowed his head. "He is gravely injured, sister. How is the King?" He asked as he walked the steps with his sister.

She went pale then looked at me. "As he was when you left. Grima still speaks poison into his ear and the King takes it as the truth. He speaks lies about you, brother and even some about poor Theodred. He accuses of you both conspiring against the King" She opened the doors of Golden Hall of Rohan.

I pulled back my hood after guessing the King didn't have the best of personality at the moment. At the end of the hall sat an old man beyond his years with a crown set upon his head. His sandy hair had turned white and thin. Wrinckles were painted across this elderly face. His appearance made him look like a man in his 80's or even 90's whilst in actual fact he 55 years old.

Best by his side him was a black cloaked man with greasy black hair. Ill favoured, he looked. He was whispering into the King's ear and looking at us with despise. Our footsteps echoed threw the halls as we walked to him. The hall was cold and no fire was in sight.

Èomer knelt before the king. Not quite knowing what to do, I bowed and looked at my feet. "Your son is badly wounded, my lord. He was ambushed by Orcs. If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force" he got to his feet and looked at King Thèoden who remained emotionless.

"That is a lie. Saruman the White has ever been our friend and ally." Grima hissed. I clenched my first at hearing the word's "Saruman" and "ally" being used on the same sentence.

"He may have been your ally but scrolls and papers can be broken. Allies do some times stab you in the back when it comes to a game of power" I spoke aloud forgetting that I was in someone else's halls.

Grima glared at me. "And who are you to talk to a King like that, Darkling?" He scoffed up to me half expecting himself to but taller, however that was proved a folly thought, I was inch taller than his slouching stature.

"Ever heard of the Stormhold family of Castdeia?" I said leaning away from him. His face passed with worry. So he was working with Saruman as I had expected. I refrained any thought of punching him because he favoured Saruman.

"Your a bit far away from your uncle in Doehas aren't you?" Grima spoke with a menacing tone. "Well, I suppose you'll have to stay here." His voice was full of rudeness like he though his words were a poison to his plan.

Èomer threw a helmet to the ground. Upon the helm was the White Hand of Saruman. "Orcs are roaming freely across our lands. Unchecked. Unchallenged. Killing at will. Orcs bearing the White Hand of Saruman" His face was stern and serious.

Grima seemed to hiss for a moment. "Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind? Can you not see? Your uncle is wearied by your malcontent...your warmongering." His sickly eyes looked at the withered King then at Èomer, Grima clearly had something again Èomer or his had orders to hate him.

Èomer shifted where he stood. He looked at his sister then at me. "Eowyn, go take her to the blacksmiths, surly they can take those broken things off her wrists." He spoke to his sister, finding the excuse he needed to get us out of the room.

Eowyn looked at the broken shackles then grabbed me by the arm putting me in the correct direction, to the exit. She nervously looked at the King. I followed her slowly, looking back at her brother.

"Warmongering!" Èomer shouted as he grabbed Grima by his shirt and pinned him against by the wall. "How long is it since Saruman bought you? What was the promised price, Grima? When all the Men are dead, you will take your share of the treasure?" He said whilst holding Grima's head in place do they were face to face. Grima looked to Eowyn longingly.

Eowyn in disgust stormed out pulling me along with her. Her face red with fury. Before we could get out of ear shot I heard Grima shouting out words neither I or Eowyn wished to hear. "You are banished forthwith from the kingdom of Rohan and all its domains under pain of death"

Suddenly Eowyn broke down crying and sobbing, kneeling on the stone floor. "He can not do that, he can not" She cried under fast whimpers. "Not to my brother, he cannot. Èomer is always faithful to the King, to our uncle. Thèoden cannot allow him to banish my brother."

I stood in silence. She was right, yet I could nothing about it. "Eowyn, you should say good bye to your brother. It would be cruel to him if you did not." Valar! Was I really this emotionless and morbid?

She got to her feet. "Your right. If I direct you to the Blacksmiths could you get their yourself, tell him it's under the King's ward's order that those come off?"

I nodded. She showed me where the Blacksmiths was then ran off to see her brother.

One hour later I finally emerged from the Blacksmiths with no iron bands round my wrists. Some of the cuts and grazed were raw and even bloody. But, the Blacksmith's wife had sorted that up by binding cloth around my wrists. She had also given me a wet cloth so I could wipe the dried blood off my neck and hands. They had asked many questions, some I answered willingly but others I kept vague with my answers.

A black shaped slithered into the shadows once I stepped into the light. "What are you doing, you conniving rat?" I asked, knowing exactly who it was who slithered around like a snake. I walked up to him, tightening my bandages. "Grima, the conniving rat is you not the crow that linger's above you." I said with a smirk at my own joke.

"Nothing." He growled like feral beast and slithered off like the poisonous snake he was.

I walked up Golden Hall and sat on the raised stone platform with my legs hanging over. A guard passed me a queer look as if to question me with no words then walked away.

I sat alone until I heard someone's breaths behind me. I looked up, it was Eowyn. "Do you miss them? Your companions?" she said as she sat down with a struggle because she was wearing a dress.

I looked at the ground below and dropped the pebble. "Yes, I miss their jokes, laughs, voices and faces and even just plain convasation with them." I wondered even if they had survived. What was I to do if they did not? Bloody hell! How could I forget him! Horus, he could tell me. He wasn't dead.

'Horus? Where are you?' I asked out and waited.

'By a mound of smouldering dead Orcs and Uruk-Hais that kidnapped you. Where are you? I thought they'd took you to Isengard already!" He shouted in my head.

'In capital of Rohan. The others are they alive? Are they ok?' I asked without patience.

'Yes they were well when I last saw them from the skies. Stay where you are, I'm coming. Oh I think you've upset Legolas, he's got all your stuff.' I heard his flap of wings.

I waited and explained Horus to Eowyn. At first she was confused then she understood what is was to be a Keeper. There was a loud squawk in the air. I looked up and saw him gliding the clouds, ripping threw the wind currents. 'Show off' I said to him as he swooped down at an impossible angle. Once again he grown, his tail had got longer and his feathers were brighter and more defined. 'I think your at full size now at least I hope you are.' I said as he perched on my elbow. At least he couldn't get any heavier.

"So Phoenixes are like the Miras to us, minus the life long links?" She asked as she got to her feet. I nodded and stroked my hand across his binding Scar on his wing. It shone for a moment and faded. "I must go see my cousin. He will want to see a face he knows when he wakes."

She directed me to a guest room and left to find her injured cousin Theodred. Sadly to get to this guest room I had to walk past the King as he treacherous concilor, Grima. 'Fly round, to the window, Horus. I do not wish for you to receive abuse from that slithering serpent and bewitched King.'

Horus reluctantly flew off. I walked inside and bowed then walked on. The King sat alone looking around as if in pain like hated the sight of his own halls. Saruman's witchcraft was slowly killing the King mentally and physically. He was like a chalk cliff, slowly wasting away by the roughness of the sea and that sea was Saruman along with his devilry.

I walked to the far end of the hall and opened the door being careful not to make a sound. I walked silently threw the corridors until I came to the door of the guest room Eowyn had allocated me. The door creaked open. The room was cold, the candle light burned low. I pulled off my muddy boots and padded across the cold flooring. I came to the closed shutters and flicked the latch open. I pulled them wide and allowed Horus to swoop in. He perched on a chair's head.

I slouched in the chair with one hand propping my head up. I still felt sickly. Conversation had kept me awake and looking like I wasn't going to throw up. Horus was dozing. I picked up a dark red apple from the fruit bowl and looked at it. My stomach lurched. I bit into it. The sweet juice slid down my throat. My stomach calmed.

After eating the apple and drinking two cups of water, I didn't feel so I'll any more. Still, the chloroform was circling my blood. Hopefully some rest would shy the after affects away. I took off my cloak and my leather coat, leaving me in my shirt and leggings. I pulled my hair into a half hearted messy bun and sat on the edge of the bed. It was now afternoon.

Maybe it was time to show my uncle I was still alive. With cringes of the stinging, I pulled back the bandages that were wrapped over my Nymph scar. My free hand rested over the scar. I felt the burning then pictured the sky hanging over Doehas. I heard a crackling sound and then saw my Nymph Scar amongst the clouds. A sharp breath came from my mouth. The burning was always going to be intense if you were far away from where you were projecting your Scar, I knew that but I hadn't expected it to be that intense.

I curled up like a child on the bed and closed my eyes, allowing sleep to surpass my mental barriers.


	23. A Curse Lifted

**Author's Notes: Here again. I hope you like the story so far. Please reveiw and la-di-da because I don't know what to write in today's Author's Notes.**

* * *

**A Curse Lifted**

No nightmares came. I woke up at sunrise with blurred eyes. It had been too warm to sleep under the covers. A figure stood in the corner a deadly silence fell on the city. My heart jumped from my chest.

A yelp came from my mouth. "Out! Get out!" I shouted jumping from the bed and reaching to pick a letter opener that sat on the bedside table. "Out! Unless you want this to slit your throat because I will not hesitate to do so, you foul snake!" I shrieked, probably waking up half of the sleeping citizens of Edoras.

Grima skulked out.

What a creep! First distressing Eowyn and now me. Lord, I felt sorry for any maid working for the King. "If you dare come near me or Eowyn again, Grima. I will burn you where you stand!" I shouted with the purest of hate as I slammed the door and locked it tightly shut. I kept the key in the door making it impossible for anyone to use their key to get in. I put on my leather coat and my boots.

That was wrong, no man should watch a woman sleep unless they were family member, a lover or in my case the rest of Six Nighthunters when we stopped over in the den. Even then we'd set up a thick curtain separating me from the boys if I needed privacy.

'Tara! What's happened? I'm only hunting, nothing bad has happened' Horus asked with worry in my head.

I did not answer straight away, I was still in shock. 'That sneak is a sick minded creep' I pulled my hair into a loose left sided bun.

Then I looked at the wounds on my wrist. As I had expected they had been replaced by fresh plump skin, overnight. I felt sorry for Mortals, they had to heal over long periods of time and they got scars even if they cut their leg in a minir fall. Immortals did not scar unless it is a Keeper Mark or Nymph scar. Then again like Mortals if we have a limb cut off, we will never grow another limb to replace it. My uncle, Lord Knox did not regrow top of his index finger on his left hand, it remained a stump.

I sat in thought at the table. I looked at the burning candles into the flickering orange fire. Was Frodo going to make it? With the Ring went into it's owner's hands the fate of Middle Earth would be doomed, maybe Valinor would be doomed too. Just the idea of the Valar and Varda being helpless sent shivers down my back. If the boarders of my kingdom failed I would not know what to do. I was no person to make battle plans, I could understand defence but offence that was another matter. Old battle games with friends were different to reality. Back then you didn't need to worry about numbers, stores, weapons and so on.

I got up picked up a piece of parchment and a quill. In deep black ink I wrote upon it in my script that still after over 2 centuries and a few decades wasn't classed as the writing of woman of the court. It was small with deathly precise angles without any sort of slant and a mix between join up and printed.

In this script I wrote:

'Dear Lord Elrond,

Saruman has bewitched the King Theoden of Rohan. The Ring heads South with Frodo and I think Sam may have gone too, he is loyal to his master. Boromir has fallen. Pippin and Merry are missing. The Fellowship has parted and broken.

Yours sincerely, Tara Stormhold'

I signed off the letter with my signature and held the letter over the candel. It turned grey then into ash it flew out of the window caught in the wind. I got to my feet and blew out the candle. I walked from the room to where I had sat the day before. The wind was today, blowing the flags to and through in violent whips and gusts.

I sat down looking at the plains with watchful eyes. Three horses ran across the plains coming from the North East, wherer laid Fangorn Forest in thick mist and rainclouds. One white horse bore two riders that were both different heights by a considerable amount, another brown horse bore one rider with black hair and the last bore a man all dressed in white with a snowy trailing beard blowing in the wind.

Hands gripped my shoulders tightly and pulled my arms behind my back. I huffed as I was pulled by force to my feet. "You ruffians need to learn how to be a bit less rough" I mumbled. There was no point in fighting unless I wished for my own execution to come a little quicker, if that was what was going to happen.

Dragged into the halls with my boots scuffing on the floor. I heard Horus squawking. I looked up and saw Horus in a iron cage. Each of the bars had inscriptions in them of fire. 'Calm down, Horus' I told him. 'Those will burn you if you conjure up fire'

The King was sat asleep. Grima stood proudly at his side holding the iron cage. "Pride is man's worse enemy and it comes before the fall, Grima. I hope you remember that." I said looking at him holding Horus's cage. My voice was cold and heartless but I couldn't hide my sarcasm. I smirked.

"My sources say they saw you commit a crime that is frowned upon in this land. Infact you broke two laws. The first was witchcraft and the second was treason against the King." He said as he put the cage down and walked forward.

I laughed, ok maybe that was uncalled for. "Treason? I am afraid you missing the universal definition of Treason. You have to be from the country in question or be trying to kill the sovereign of state. Both of which I am innocent. Oh and you accuse me of Witchcraft? Never have Nymphs been able to conjure such a terroble thing, but you? You know all about that Grima, or is the Tongue you whisper your poison in, an old language long forgotten. I think not. So think first before accuse an innocent person who can recall the book of Laws backwards of crimes which that cannot and would not commit." I smiled before I was dropped to the ground. My body was thrown down in such a manner, that it seemed to other's that I was praying with my palms flat against the cold ground. "Coward, he's playing you like a toy solider, Grima. Once your deeds are done he will stab you in your crocked back and let you die like a the snakes you are" I muttered.

Feet pushed down on my back. "We could break your spine, make you crawl all the way back to your horrid kingdom or we could take you to my master, he'll be crueler. Wait, we could kill your stupid bird. I heard it can turn a Keeper mad if you kill their Phoenix."

They dragged me up again even rougher than the last time. "Yes and I could rip your throat out, has it not occurred to you yet that Saruman might want his prisoner sane and intact?" I pauced and looked at the King. I saw Saruman's eyes flickering behind Theoden's eyes. "Oi, Saruman! I know you can hear this! You damned by the free people, Sauron and your even damned by the people who were once your allies! When this ends I hope you have a list because you'll have to repent for over a decade until you revive forgiveness from us and Nature!"

I blanked out for a second. I saw what was coming in the next seconds. Behind the door was Aragorn, Gandalf as the White Wizard and Legolas.

I came back and smiled. I put my legs wide so each of my feet were behind each of the Ruffian's legs. I lifted my right and kneed the Ruffian on my right into the back of his knee. There was horrid crunching sound. The same thing happened to the Ruffian on my left. They both fell like rocks clutching their knees and sobbing like small children.

The doors behind me opened. Grima suddenly went to Theoden's acting like an innocent bystander. He kicked Horus's cage to me. I melted the lock and freed him. He flew a circle then landed on my shoulder, glaring at Grima. "My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe" He whispered to the King.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King" Gandalf spoke hobbling in leaning on his new white staff.

Another group of Ruffians made their way from the shadows ready to attack Gandalf. Grima muttered another poisonous sentence into the withered King's ear. Saruman began to talk from Theoden's lips. "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?"

Grima smiled and patted the King on the shoulder then walked towards Gandalf. "A just question, my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

Gandalf stood tall above Grima. He looked down upon the snake. "Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." He leant off his staff revealing it to Grima how cowered back and shouted at the Ruffians.

"His staff. I told you to take the wizard's staff." He shouted and screamed at the Ruffians who closed in on Gandalf only to be stopped by his friends.

One ran up from my left. I stood in a side ways stance then hopped. My back foot slammed into his ribs and he fell to the floor unable to breath.

"Tara! Behind you!" Legolas shouted as he punched the person behind in the face and lifted his elbow up causing it to slam into the Ruffian's jaw.

There was indeed someone behind me. It was Grima. I curtsied, Grima looked at me rather confused by my action. Taking his pause as I chance to make my move, I kicked him in the groin. "That wad for Rohan and this is for myself" I then pushed him back. He lost his balance whilst cringing and holding onto what little manhood he had left and fell back onto the floor.

Gimli put one foot onto his chest. "I would stay still if I were you because I think you've annoyed a very fiery Nymph" I looked Gimli in surprise. Had he really just called me by the correct name of my kin?

Gandalf made his way forward to the King. "Theoden, son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the Shadows. Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." Gandalf held up his hands and closed his eyes like he was pushing against a invisible barrier.

The withered King laughed. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." He scolded at Gandalf with a wrinkled smile.

Gandalf tossed aside his grey cloak revealing a robe of pure white. The hair of King Theoden stood on end. He seemed to be thrown back by the brilliant light. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf spoke with a power that few had ever seen in him.

Eowyn bursted into the room and went to run to her uncle's side only up be held back by Aragorn.

Saruman voice came threw Theoden's mouth. "If I go, Theoden dies." He warned with his evil eyes in Theoden's eye sockets.

Gandalf strove forward, now standing two metered away from the King's feet. "You did not kill me and you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Be gone" Gandalf held up his hands once more.

Theoden slumped in his chair. Eowyn ran forwards and knelt in front of her uncle, holding his hand that had began to become young again. Like time had gone back again we watched in wonder as withered cliff became a rock face badly scratched or missing pieces. His hair as had shortened and gone back to the sandy blond hair of Rohan's Heirs. The cataracts in his eyes disappeared. The wrinkles faded with only a few staying around his mouth and on his forehead that were less defined than the once he had whilst under the enchantment.

"I know your face. Eowyn. Eowyn." He looked down at his niece with joy. Then at Gandalf with disbelief. "Gandalf?"

Gandalf chuckled to himself then bowed to the King. "Breathe the free air again, my friend."

Thèoden got to his feet with a little stumbled but Eowyn kept him up straight laughing with happiness. "Dark have been my dreams of late" He fumbled with his hands like an old man but their were young hands not wrinkled dark hands, tormented by arthritis from old age.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Gandalf spoke as he turned to Hama who held the King's broadsword.

The King pulled out the blade and looked at it as of remembering something. His eyes fell on Grima, whom was being sat on by Gimli.

Guards threw the wretched snake out of the Hall and down the stairs. I followed closely behind Legolas as the King was in closey behind Grima walking without a fault in his step down the stairs.

"I've only ever served you, my lord" He cowered with Theoden's blade pointing at his throat.

"Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Thèoden spat as a crowd gathered in the village square.

"Send me not from your sight" he begged with no prevail. Thèoden raised his mighty sword above his head.

I covered my eyes, I never liked the idea of execution and I never would even if it was that worm on the chopping block.

Aragorn ran out and stopped the King with words none expected. "No, my lord! Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Grima got to his feet and ran. He ran like a deer from a hunter through the village shouting for people to get out of his way.

"Hail, Theoden King!" Hama shouted. Everyone knelt before the King with their heads down. Even Hous managed to bow to the King whilst being perched on my arm.

Thèoden looked around as if confused for moment. Then words came from his mouth that left everyone with a heavy chest. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"


	24. A Decision Made In A Bloody Room

**Author's Notes: Back again. It'll be a while till my next instalment because I am going on holiday to a place with no Wifi! (cries) and school is back after that moving into a new form, got new classes and starting the lessons I choose for my options. No More Geography! Hope u like the next chapter and please tell me what you think of it.**

* * *

**A Decision Made In A Bloody Room**

A funeral was held and slowly the group of people left the King to his own thoughts with Gandalf. I walked back with Legolas and Gimli. "You didn't spot my weapons any where did you? Or the sketchpad?" I asked whilst walking up the dry trail behind them.

"Yes, we did in fact. Laddie here, carried you weapons and sketchpad thing and Aragorn held onto your pack. Do I really look like that drawing?" Gimli said with a cheery face hidden by a thick beard and dreadlocks.

I laughed. I hadn't done a the greatest drawing of Gimli, I must admit. "No. I just failed at drawing you, sorry. If you dare repeat any of the what is written in there, you'll have six angry Immortals to deal with. But thanks anyway. So Pippin and Merry are been taken back to the Shire?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes by an Ent, apparently. I've never come across an Ent before, they sound like placid but powerful creatures." He walked up the steps to speak to Hama and Gamling.

Two minutes later Gimli had buggered off somewhere (probably to talk to Eowyn since he as taken a liking to her), and Legolas came back carrying my pack and a pile of weapons that were mine. I picked up them from his arms and avoided touching his hands or arms. "Thanks, again" I said as I put everything on, properly so my hands were free and it was less of a burden.

I sat on a bench out side of the Golden Halls and at the ground. Legolas leaned against the wall looking at the battlements of wood and stone. "War will pass quickly over this land if they are not ready to fight against Saruman and his hordes of evil" he said with a stern tone of seriousness.

In the distance, in the fields a lone horse with two small riders tiredly trudged threw the long grass swaying side to side. The riders were too small to be adults and too small to be adolescents, they were children. The biggest rider fell into the grass like a sack of potatoes. "It seems he was played his hand first. Come on" I got to my feet and pulled on Legolas's arm so he followed.

We rushed to the stables and went to the stalls where the horses of Rohan which we had rode were resting. Legolas had rode a white horse called Arod who wasn't pleased with Legolas disturbing him whilst he ate hay.

Damon sat in his stall munching at hay. I lifted his saddle on to the curve of his back and secured it around his belly that had little fat. I jumped onto his back and slotted my feet into the iron stirrups. "Rec tu" (Race you) I said accidentally falling into my own tongue.

Legolas laughed and stormed out from the stables on Arod's back. I patted Damon into action. We were in hot pursuit of Legolas and Arod. We swerved round pedestrians and through the open gates.

Thèoden was already sitting up the exhausted boy. Gandalf spoke calm and soft words to the little girl. We rode up swiftly and dismounted almost at the same time. The little girl cried for her mother and destroyed village. Under sobs she asked with a choking voice where her mother was to Gandalf who had no reply. Clearly it had been a long time since Gandalf had to calm a young child.

I walked to Gandalf's side and looked at the little girl sat on the over sized horse. Her hair was a mess of thin blonde hair, bleached by the hot sun. Soot was on her cheeks and hands. "Where's mama?" She asked, reminding me of the young Water Spirit of the River Anduin.

"I'm not sure, young one." Gandalf said holding her little hand in comfort. His eyes turned to me. "Tara, ride her back on your horse and bring her horse with you. See to it someone looks after her and her brother."

I nodded. "Come on, let's get you somewhere with a roof and a fire." I said as I picked the little girl up from under her arms and placed her on Damon. I got on behind her and held Damon's reins with one hand and the girl's horse with the other. I set Damon into a small trot up the sandy rode with the girl's horse trotting next to us. "So...err what's your name? Mine's Tara"

The little girl sniffled. "Freda and that's my big brother, he's called Éothain." She spoke proudly of her brother and patted Damon on the head. She must have been five or maybe six years old. Both of the siblings had the same Rohirrim sandy blonde and blue eyes. I lead the two horses to the steps of the Golden Halls where Eowyn waited with a maid at the bottom.

Freda was lifted off by the maid and taken into the hall with Eowyn. I took the horses into the stables and found a free stall for the new horse. "Ma'am will the horse need washing?" He asked as he threw new hay into the stalls.

"Yes, but don't call me ma'am it makes me feel like I have grand kids or something like that." I jumped out of the stall and left the stables in the hand's of the teenager who looked like a younger version of Hama.

When I got back into the Halls of Thèoden, I found the two children eating ravenously like they had forgotten what food tasted like. But every so often Freda would ask for her mother and would be quietly shushed by Eowyn or her maid. Not once did the boy look up at anyone. He was too entranced by the food in front of him.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." Eowyn began as she turned from the children.

"That's the idea when you attack with surprise" I mumbled only to revive swift elbows in my ribs from each side. The one on my left came from Legolas and the one on the right came from Aragorn. I glared at the both of them and moved away from them. Knowing it would hurt a hell of a lot more I made any more sarcastic remarks that I could not hold in.

"Where's mama?" Freda asked again. Eowyn wrapped a blanket around the girl and shushed her into silence.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Gandalf said whilst he sat beside Thèoden who listened whilst sat on his throne.

"You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn said quickly, backing Gandalf's words.

The King sighed then looked at the children. "They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war. My people do not deserve this, especially the children of this land"

I now stood next to Gimli who could barely reach my ribs. One of my feet rested on the pillar on which I leaned on. Horus sat up in the rafters looking down at everyone. "And yet they do not deserve to be ruled by Saruman, either. Logically, there is no way of getting out of this...mess without blood being spilt or someone dying. With war you have a slim chance of winning, without war ...Well then you have imminent chance of been ruled or enslaved by Saruman the psycho." I paused I was receiving quite a few confused looks. Gandalf slightly glared at me for a moment after I called Saruman a psycho. I looked at my feet, rather ashamed of myself for being so open with my opinion of Saruman.

"I agree with Tara. Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn said afterwards.

Thèoden looked at his hands which rested on his throne then straightened the crown upon his head. "Now, the last time I observed the scrolls. It stated I was King of Rohan and no one else" He spoke with seer fondness of himself and used his natural pride against us.

There was short silence and a low, sort of revolting sound came from Gimli's mouth. He had belched and rather loudly too. His face went red and his forehead sweaty. He grumbled and folded his arms though no one could understand his grovel.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked before anyone could do so much as laugh.

The King shifted in his throne. Thinking of a decision ahead. Then he came to his answer, but this answer would end lives and he knew it. "We go to Helm's Deep"

I coughed. I didn't know why, but I coughed. I looked at my palm. Blood. There was thick crimson blood in my palm. I moved away from the pillar and from the group. My eyes looking at the pool of blood in my palm. It seeped through my fingers and onto the floor.

Drip, drip, drip.

Horus fell from the rafters and landed on the ground with a THUD. His neck was snapped and bones shattered.

The faces in the room had become twisted and distorted. Blood fell from their eyes, noses and from the corners of their mouth. I went to rub my eyes and found a crimson residue falling from my tearduct. I was literally crying blood. I sat in the far corner of the room with my feet to my chest.

"Tara?" A voice I knew well asked. A hand was on my shoulder. I looked up. Stood drenched in blood were Aragorn and Legolas who was crouched down. Both smelt of rotting flesh and old meat. I stiffed and leaned away from them. "Tara, whatever it is you see it is not real. It's a nightmare set up by Sinolest. Tara! Listen to me!" Legolas shouted.

A high pitched ringing began in my ears. It raised in volume and pitch.

Eowyn took the children out of the room and everyone but the members of the Fellowship and King were made to leave. I wanted to scream, shout words that I had no reason to say.

There was Dark Whispers talking all around the room. The shadows were darker than the night and were as sharp as daggers. Black Speech hummed in the air.

I knew it wasn't real, but I was too scared to believe myself.

Other voices joined the serenade of this nightless nightmare. But these were not Dark, they were Light. The two choirs of voices were at war, each choir trying to be more powerful than the opposing choir. Both sang their choruses and verses at each other. It stopped after the choir of Light had sung out it's mighty chorus.

All things obscure and out of place was washed away like someone had painted over the mistakes in reality. Blood was no longer anywhere in sight. Horus was stood on my left knee looking at me with a tilted head. I stroked his head with my thumb. 'Well she's got a bit more inventive with her work, I must say I liked the old stuff better. Less blood involved' I said to him.

'She's got more powerful too. I saw what you saw. Do I really have such shabby and small talons?' He joked.

I smirked but my face became serious. Thèoden was frowning at me and Gandalf quietly explained to him. I dropped Legolas's hand off my shoulder and got to my feet.

"Before anyone asks, no I have not lost my marbles and I do not intend to loose them." I said when people entered the room again.

"Are you ok then? Not seeing any stuff...then?" Legolas asked as we walked to the stables. The rest of the Fellowship walked ahead. I smirked then nodded unsure whether I should tell him about the Light and Dark choirs.

People were now rushing too and through collecting supplies for Helm's Deep.

In the stables we listened to Gandalf whilst tending to the horses that had been given to us. "Helm's Deep. There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you all before the end. The people of Rohan will need you all. The defences have to hold"

Aragorn nodded. "They will hold."

Gandalf stroked his hand down Shadowfax's head. "The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." He mounted the horse without a saddle and rode the stables as a white blur, leaving a trail of White Light.


	25. Behind Feathers

**Author's Notes: Back from my holiday. Here's the next chapter I wrote there. Hope you like it and please tell me what u think it. **

* * *

**Behind Feathers**

I sat in silence drawing the city in the sketchpad as people rushed around Edoras preparing to leave. The King stalked the halls, pondering on his decision. Eowyn quietly practiced slicing the air with a sword. Gimli had dragged Legolas off to look at someone rocks, he too had tried to get me to come but I declined.

The King suddenly stopped pacing and looked at the sketchpad. "Is that my city, you draw so fair and peaceful?" He asked gesturing to the paper. I nodded and kept on hatching the roof of the Blacksmith's house. "You are very skilled in drawing, you must be even better at stitching or sewing"

I smirked and stopped drawing. "No, that is untrue. As one of my many tutors once put it: 'My oh my, the girl can barely pick up a niddle without drawing blood or do anything but a blood stained, piece of cloth with a obscure stickman sewn upon it with illogical proportions.' That would be said on a good day, too." I could almost her judgemental voice in my head complaining about me to either my father, my uncle or too Lord Elrond.

The King gave me a quizzical look as if he was confused. "What would you do?" He suddenly said.

"Sorry?" I said closing the sketchpad.

"What would you do if this were your kingdom? What would you do if Saruman and he hordes attacked Castdeia and you where Men of Horses?" He said almost pleading for me to answer.

I thought for a moment. I had no clue. "I am not sure, for there is too many differences but I would do anything so long as it protected Castdeia and it's people."

The King sighed. "I am sorry. You should not worry your head about the war."

I wasn't sure to take that as offence but I shrugged. "No need. It us your kingdom and you are worried which is only natural. Rohan will get threw this, but it will leave scars, prominent scars that will last for many of my own lifetimes"

Hours later:

A trail of carts, horses and people left the city lead by their King. No one was happy about leaving not even the horses who did not like the idea of new pastures and land. I rode Damon sometimes barely keeping my eyes open in time to stir him the right way.

I closed my eyes for a second and nearly stirred Damon into Aragorn and his horse. Damon neighed in the discomfort of knowing his rider could barely stay awake. I jumped awake and stirred him in the right way. "Sorry, boy." I repeated over and over again.

"Tired?" Legolas said as he slowed Arod down.

"What makes you think that?" I said irritably. I covered my mouth, not believing how rude I had just been to my comrade. "Sorry... I didn't mean to say that, I swear" I said quickly.

I carried on. Sinolest's witchcraft had really taken the energy from me. Every time I felt like my eyes wanted to close I looked at the sun waking myself up.

Gimli had already fallen from his horse twice. The next time he did it, Thèoden called for a break. I left Damon to graze and sat under the cliff face. I dropped off into a weak sleep, still hearing the commotion around me.

Someone suddenly giggled in the real world. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. Four kids were sat in front of me with their legs crossed. All of them under the age of eight. Among them was Freda. "Don't bug the poor woman, you little rascals" One Eowyn's maid cried as she rushed over.

"Do some magic. The guards say you can do magic." One child shouted.

I laughed. "Magic? No that's Gandalf's style, I think"

The maid ran over in a huff. "You little rascals! I turn my back you go run off! Stop bugging people who look different or are from different Kingdoms." She said with exhausted expressions.

"It's ok. You rest or something. I'm sure I can keep these rascals from causing trouble while everyone else rests" I paused and noticed Legolas stood over to my right looking rather surprised. "Oi! Legolas stop staring and sit down and be a good, polite little Legolas" I teased.

"Yeah! Do as she says, Legol...es?" One little boy of six years shouted at the poor Elf Prince.

The maid left to get food and Legolas joined the children sat with his legs crossed with his arms folded and back straight. "Name an animal"

"Horsey!" Someone shouted.

I looked at a large spot of soil where no shrubbery grew. I pictured the shape of Damon, who was stood quietly grazing in the rolling valley with the other horses of Edoras. Four small fires appeared and began to grow, making the fire horse's legs. These legs then made the body and the body grew a head. Smoke bellowed out of it's nostrils and mouth as it breathed. It stomped it's feet and flicked back it's head. It's mane of dark blue fire blew in the wind gracefully. I was it's puppeteer pulling it's flaming strings with my mind. It breathed when I breathed.

"Is it real?" Freda asked Legolas as she pulled on his cloak so she could get his attention.

"No, it doesn't have a soul or mind of it's own. The fire is real and so is Tara, she moves it and creates it." He said calmly as he looked at the horse of fire who breathed circles of smoke at his face.

"What's going on here then?" Gimli shouted as he walked round a rock that was too big for him to see over.

"Can you make a copy of him?" Legolas said mischievously. I nodded. The fire horse folded in on it's self and then changed into a clone of Gimli. I had never made a person of fire. I had made mirrors before that reflected people but not an actual person made from flames. My ability over fire had grown over the past months.

Gimli came round the rock and stumbled back in shock. He was speechless, unable to comprehend what had just happened. The children giggled then huddled behind Legolas, trying to hide from the 'small man' which was the name they had christened Gimli with. I made the flaming clone wave and then put it out so no flames were in sight. "Whatever you do, do not eat any of Eowyn's stew, it is vile" He warned before Eowyn appeared walking up the hillock baring a cookingpot in her hand.

After declining the stew the children went back to the maid. Gimli followed Eowyn to tell her of the greatness of the Lonely Mountain and it's mines. That left me and Legolas to sit awkwardly together. We talked about our homes and how we had been brought up.

"You two, we're leaving get your horses ready." A guard shouted from the back of his grey horse.

'Horus, when your finished tearing that pigeon to shreds catch up with the group' I said Horus stood on the rocks eating away at a dead pigeon.

'You mean, catch up with you and the Prince of Mirkwood' He said Legolas's title with sneer. What on earth had got into him? Not even Legolas could replace Horus, I mean he was just my friend and Horus was my Phoenix.

'Horus, he's just a friend for crying out loud! What's got into you? No one and nothing could replace you.' I said to him. I heard him huff then he flew down and sat on my shoulder, glaring at Legolas. 'Calm it, I thought you liked him.'

'I do.' He bowed his head, ashamed of himself. 'Sorry. Let me apologise to him.' He said quickly.

"Horus, says he's sorry for glaring at you." I said Legolas as both of us got to our feet.

'Not like that' Horus said as he flew off my shoulder with glowing feathers.

In the air there was a smell of burning flesh. A blue sphere incased Horus as he hovered, 6.5ft off tne ground. The sphere grew so it touched the ground then faded inwards. Stood in the place of Horus was a man with skin as pale as snowdrop. His eyes glowed like blue flames. His hair went down to his chin and his fringe swept over from the right and went over half of his left eye. But his hair was not a natural colour, it was dark blue that shifted to black when he moved in different light. The angles of his face were defined and mirrored the other side of his face. On the back of his right hand was a tattoo of the scar that joined us together. It was Horus. On his back were a pair of giant blue and white wings.

He coughed loudly and bowed to me. "Surprise?" He said with the voice that I had only ever heard in my head. He was dressed in a thin form of armoured shirt that was tinted blue and made to look like feathers. On his legs were black trousers and thin leather boots. A silver necklace hung round his neck with a glass of blue fire as a charm. Around his hips was a belt, on which hung a sheathed silver sword which had a fire pattern etched into the hilt of the sword.

"Your not even old enough to learn how to do that. Not even Eos can do that and he's twice your age" I said in amazement.

"Eos can but he chooses not too. I myself am bored of that small form. Legolas can I speak with you privately, for a moment?" He asked. With Horus's voice, when he asks someone something politely it usually seemed more like a command.

Legolas was still astounded by Horus's sudden change. He opened his mouth then closed it, only to answer with a slight nod.

I looked at the two of them rather shocked as they walked together. I went to Damon and jumped on his back. I rode to the main part of camp and trotted up to Aragorn. I jumped off Damon's back and stood next to Aragorn. "Prepare to be confused as hell" I said quickly as Legolas and Horus walked down the hill in deep conversation with Arod falling like a loyal dog.

Somehow Horus's wings had disappeared and were no longer prominent on his back. "Who on earth is that?" Aragorn asked his hand going to hilt of his sword.

I grabbed it and stopped him from drawing his sword. "It's Horus, he said he was bored in his bird form when he knew he could be in his humanoid form. He did have wings on his back a minute ago" I spotted Gimli running forward as if to attack Horus. Before he could get into a sprint I grabbed the back of his hood, bringing him to a standstill. "Don't Gimli, unless you would like to get burnt by the both of us" I warned. "Look more closely before you deceive a friend who have known a long time as an enemy."

Gimli grumbled then glared at Horus when he came over. Horus looked down at Gimli then at me. 'The Dwarf's giving me the evils, again.' Horus spoke in my head. I shrugged. Gimli practically glared at anyone who had no receive his respect.

Thèoden came over to see what had caused his guards to become more alert. "Horus, at Tara's service and probably yours service too, King Thèoden" He bowed and stood straight again.

Thèoden looked up and down at Horus as if to judge him. "Can you fight with that?" Thèoden asked pointing to the sword on Horus's belt.

Horus touched the hilt of his sword. "No idea. But I have watched enough well handed swordsman to know how to use it... I think. Anyway I can go all Phoenix if I cannot, sire."

"That's good enough. Let us make haste, if we want to get to Helm's Deep before nightfall"


	26. Wargs Of Isengard

**Author's Notes: thife this chapter on holiday too. Please tell me what you think and so on.**

* * *

**Wargs Of Isengard**

Once again the slow paced trail of the people began. One of the guards thought it was his duty to teach Horus how to ride Damon, though Horus on numerous times tried to explain it was easier to fly. The guard was Gamling's son, Gamdon who was twenty one.

"Tara, don't leave me on this thing" Horus moaned as he looked unsteadily at the reins in his hands. I had barely moved a metre away from him when he started to moan about being made to learn how to ride a horse. "I would much rather be sat on this thing's head or on someone's shoulder, even if that be the shoulder of a Cave Troll." he mumbled and accidentally kicked his left foot against Damon's stomach. Suddenly Damon leapt in a gallop only to be stopped by Gamdon.

I refrained myself from laughing and looked at Gamling and Hama who had suddenly spurred their horses forward to lookout the path ahead. Legolas was stood atop the hillock looking ahead as if puzzled.

"Gamdon, make sure Damon doesn't throw his ungreatful rider, Horus off for a second." I said just before I ran up to stand next to Legolas.

His pale blue eyes looked at the rolling hill, ahead. "Somethings coming, and fast." He spoke grimly taking out his bow.

Then a chilling cry came from our right. A Warg with Orc rider had just jumped down from the cliff and thrown Hama from his horse and into rock. He slumped lifelessly to the ground with his eyes wide with shock.

A arrow shot from Legolas's bow into the Wargs neck. It fell, throwing it's Orc rider from it's back. "Warn the King" Legolas said before he skidded down the hillock and stabbed the Orc with his knife.

I ran to the people of Rohan and up to the King. He looked alarmed in the direction of the dead body of his lieutenant, Hama. "Wargs with Orcs, riding this way. They're coming from Isengard and are moving fast."

Aragorn rode up to my side. "You have to get them out of here." He warned turning his horse to the oncoming danger.

"All riders to the head of the column." Theodon announced as he quickly rode to Eowyn to give her commands.

Horus ran up with Damon plodding along behind. "I got the hang of riding now. I think I'll try out this form for this fight... Actually I'll try a mix" He said cracking his neck to the side making a cracking sound with his hand lingering by his sword's hilt impatiently. In a flash of blinding light he was back in his bird form. He flew off with wings blazing. 'Come on' He said in mind.

I huffed at his cheek that he had suddenly delevoped then hopped onto Damon's back. Without warning Damon was already galloping into the mitts of danger. I fired my arrows at oncoming Wargs and Orcs.

'Lets have a bit of fun shall we' Horus said as he swooped down into a circle of Wargs that we about to attack a fallen Rider of Rohan who had a broken leg after being thrown from his horse who laid dead next to him. Horus hurtled down, flames and all. In a flare of blue light he landed now in his humanoid form holding his sword at an angle like a proper, well trained swordsman. Around him were burnt to a crisp Wargs, laying down on top of their riders. One by one he took out the Warg Riders as if he was merely slicing cheese.

I traded by bow for Drethan and Thsan. Strewn across the fields were the injured Men, the dead of garrison of Wargs and Orcs, horses who were either dead or unable to stand and the dead bodies of Rohan's Riders. "Go to Eowyn, be swift." I said after jumping off Damon's back, I did not wish to ride him whilst I needed close combat to kill anything with Drethan and Thsan. He galloped off over the hillock to catch up with Eowyn and the civilians of Rohan. I sliced with the blades. "This is no place for a woman of your prestige and title" Thèoden shouted as he sliced the head of a Warg.

Behind him an Orc got ready to pull the King from his horse. Without even thinking I made a line of blur fire jump from Drethan and into air. The line of fire wrapped round the Orc's throat like a hangman's noose. The Orc's head fell to the ground without any spillage of blood, my fire line had burnt it's insides.

The fire line disappeared and I revived a looked from Thèoden that should both surprise and fear. "Still think women can't fight?" I questioned.

Before I could get an answer I noticed that Horus and Legolas were both fighting back to back. Where Horus's useless jealously had gone, I do not know? But I did realise both Horus and Legolas made a hell of a team. They fought like fighting partners who would grown up together like brothers.

I ducked under an incoming blade of an Orc and sliced Drethan and Thsan across the Orc's chest in a cross formation. It fell to the ground dead. I fought and fought until there was no my Orcs or Wargs that were able to fight.

I looked around for my campanions. I found Legolas and Horus easily enough then I found Gimli, but Aragorn, I could not see him anywhere. "Aragorn!...Aragorn!... Estel!..." No answer came from his birth name or his Elvish name. I looked around the battle field. He was not in sight.

My calls were joined by my other companions. Then I heard a cackle, I turned and looked at a laughing Orc clutching something in his hand. Gimli stood over him raising his axe. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." Gimli demanded.

The Orc laughing again with black blood falling from it's mouth and nose. "He's dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff." It gargled out then passed into whatever land lies beyond death for an Orc.

Legolas knelt down and opened the hand of the Orc, in it's hand was the necklace, Evenstar that Arwen had given him.

A lump formed in my throat. My promise to try keep Aragorn alive was now shattered and broken.

To the cliff we solemnly walked to find a fast flowing given beneath it, alas there was no sign of a body.

Without realising I had grabbed hold of Legolas's hand and rested my head on his shoulder. Small tears fell from my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Get the wounded on horses. Leave the dead." Thèoden said turning to his new lieutenant Gamling. His words struck me like ice. My hand held tighter to Legolas's.

"Pres nœt ble passo" (Please not be dead) I cried, quietly falling into my own tongue.

"Come" Thèoden said placing his hand on Legolas's shoulder. I quickly let go of Legolas's hand and lifted my head.

It was a slow and sad ride back to Helm's Deep. Horus flew in the clouds in his bird form. Damon had not done as I had said and had instead waited with Arod and some other horses behind the hill.

Across the moors was a wide open plain. At the end of the plain was a great stone fortress set against the mountains. A small stream ran from a sewer in the wall. Vast were the walls. The sea kings of old had made this with the help of stone giants whom they were on good terms with. The walls went up like tires, each wall with smaller circumstance than the one before. Behind the smallest wall was a hall of stone with a large tower above it. On this tower was a great brass horn which when called it echoed around the mountains, like the mountains themselves were answering the calls of Rohan.

The gates opened and we rode in. The call went out that the King had returned. But some families were put to sorrow when they were told of the deaths of their husband's/brother's/cousin's or son's death.

"Tara, what's wrong? Where is Aragorn?" Eoywn asked coming over to me and my companions.

I gulped but Gimli answered for me. "He fell."

Horus appeared in his humanoid form. 'What happened to your wings? You sometimes have them visible in this form and sometimes do not' I asked into his mind.

'I phase them through my attire and keep them flat against my back.' He spoke back to me then sat down on the wall of some steps. His legs dangled and he kicked his legs back and forth like a bored child with no idea about what to do or say. Without warning he turned into his bird form and flew into the air. 'Just going to check out this place's defences.'

Eowyn was still trying to keep calm about the idea of Aragorn being dead. Surly she should have realised that Aragorn was in love with Arwen and not her. But there was no reason to bring her down anymore.

She gave each of us a room so we could get ourseles washed and dressed into clean clothes. After washing and getting into a different shirt and leggings, I emerged still braiding my hair so I could put it in a tight bun.

'What are the defences like then?' I asked Horus as I sat myself on the wall in front of Gimli's and Legolas's given room.

'Ancient, old, the western wall is sort of crumbling but no attack will come from those treacherous mountains, unless the Rock and Storm Giants suddenly decide the Men who once protected them are now evil. But those Giants are now in hiding with their dying chieftain, no help will come from them. The rest well if we are protect this place will need manpower and lots of it.'

This sadly that was not the answer I wanted. 'Yet they have little trained manpower.'

'I fear that is so. I also heard the King mention there was not enough stores to last long. These Dark Days hardly have any good news and I am bored of it. Yum there's mice in this place.'

I rolled my eyes and finished doing my hair. Legolas emerged, I told him of Horus's off putting news. He answered with glum expressions.

"He's alive!" A woman shouted from the lower courtyard.


	27. Helm's Deep

**Author's Notes: Please tell me what you think. Ohh and it's gonna get all mushy in the next chapter. Sorry it's a bit short.**

* * *

**Helm's Deep**

We both walked quickly from where we were to the top of the steps in front of the hall's doors. Aragorn slowly ascended the steps with Gimli following his trail.

Aragorn looked weathered by misfortune. He was bedraggled and tired. His hands were red from both the cold and the grazers on them. Bags were under his eyes.

"Le abdollen" (You're late.) Legolas pauced and looked up and down at his friend, inspecting him, half expecting to find him to be wounded in some way. "And you look terrible." Legolas slipped the Evenstar Necklace into Aragorn's hand.

"I seconded what he just said. Next time shout before you are dragged off a cliff, we wasted time shouting for you" I gave him a awkward hug, I never liked them much, I always shyed away from the situations where you'd have to give one. Then I punched him hard in the arm. "That was for making me think I would have to explain to Arwen of your supposed death"

Aragorn laughed. "Thanks, I think." He rubbed his arm. "That's going to bruise" He put the necklace on and walked into the halls.

Thèoden looked up in surprise to see Aragorn stride into the hall. As Aragorn explained his dismaying sights, I leaned against a pillar next to Legolas and Horus. Who had flew in from a open window and had changed into his humanoid form.

"A great host, you say?" Asked a now very anxious King.

"All lsengard has been emptied. Ten thousand strong at least." Aragorn explained into further detail. "It is an army bred for a single purpose: To destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall."

I gulped, that was one of the biggest armies I had ever heard of. Not one Kingdom could withstand the strike of that amount of foes, even if those foes were armed teenagers

The King of Rohan sat in his throne with his hands shaking with fear. His shaking stopped. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall. We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad." Gimli tried to explain only to be left unheard by the anxious King.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep. They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. (they walk around the inner ramparts) Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"Thèoden, you must remember you have never faught a war of this size. Orcs may be dim without leadership but with Saruman they are more dangerous than any horde of Men. They will have the essence of Evil at their side and other Dark craftsmanships." I also tried to explain only to be ignored.

"This is my Keep and they will not tread in it." He said confidently, but that was only him trying to comfort himself and no other. His nerves were showing through like blood on white cloth.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people, down to the last child." Aragorn pleaded, trying to explain to the true meaning off the attack.

The King leaned out from his throne in anger. A frown had formed on his head and sweat dripped from his brow. "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Thèoden, it would be unnatural for your men not to be scared or fearful. If you loose their will be no one to remember you, the world's free people will be destroyed by Sauron's and Saruman's smight. Your men will die for nothing if you loose. Listen to Lord Aragorn he may look young in your eyes but he is a Dundain. He has faught more wars than you" It was Legolas who spoke those wise words that had shown he true age.

The King looked to Aragorn for him to give advice he saw fit. "Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid."

But these were not the words the King wanted. He still thought the old alliances were dead where in actual fact they were dormant or the ally was protecting their own land. "And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? Dar-Nymphs? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Maybe if you asked they could be reincarnated into stronger alliances." I mused quietly to myself being careful so only those of us with sharp ears could hear.

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn said quickly. He knew it would not do well to say such a thing. As Boromir had explained so many months ago, Gondor was the only thing stopping the snare of Evil from catching the rest of the Kingdoms.

"Gondor?! Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?! Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?! Where was Gon-? No, my Lord Aragorn, we are alone." Announced the angry King. But his anger was only hiding his true fear for his people. He turned to Gamling. "Get the women and children into the caves."

Gamling looked at his scroll then showed it to the King. "We need more time to lay provisions, there isn't enough"

"There is no time. War is upon us. Secure the gate."

I bowed my head in dismay. So this was what it had come too for Rohan. The women and children were sent to the caves beneath the old fortress of Helm's Deep. I sat on the battlements listening to Aragorn tell Legolas the plan for the defences. But it was easy to see Aragorn was still weary. "We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate." He said nearly tripping over his own feet only to be caught by both Horus and Legolas.

"Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half alive." Legolas said when Aragorn caught his balance again.

"Correction he's no use half asleep." I answered looking down at the battlements. It was a big sheer drop. I knew that boys would have to fight this battle and it made me sick to the stomach. For I knew I couldn't take the thought of seeing a glassy eyed boy laying, bloody in mud dressed as a solider. What had this world come too? Were we to fall on our knees? The Dark Days had once passed before but I wondered if these Days had a Light at the end of tunnel or even a end.

At the armoury doors a guard stood in my way but had let every other person before me pass. "It is no place for a woman like yourself, my lady." He said looking down at ms rather expecting my eyes to be there only to find them level with his.

"Really? And I suppose I should just trot along and go to the caves shall I?" I asked only to be answered with a sharp nod of the head. "But what do the weapons on my back tell you?"

"You are still not coming past here, the King ordered that all civilians should stay in the caves" He answered sternly.

I laughed then smiled peacefully. "Civilian? Do civilians carry weapons around? No. Do civilians come from other kingdoms? No. Do civilians help control another kingdom in the North? No. Here is my question is for you. Do you really think that I am a civilian therefore unable to fight just because I look younger than you and am a woman?"

The guard accidentally blurted out his answer unaware that it came out verbal. "Yes" he paused.

The door of the armoury fell open and Legolas stuck his head out. "Whats taking you so long?" He asked me looking at the guard questionably. The guard suddenly stepped aside and let me pass.

When I got in I saw a sight I wished not to see. Boys and old men suited up in armour carrying weapons they could not handle and were not trained for.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn mused to himself as he picked up a sword to check if it was even sharp.

"Most have seen too many winters. There we go laddie, now it won't fall over your eyes" Gimli said as he passed a now fixed helmet to a boy that was 16 years of age. The boy put it on and walked to his friends.

'Or too few' Horus murmered in my mind. He too was now armed with something other than his sword, a pair of throwing knives were strapped to the sides his calves. His wings were out but folded down.

"Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes. Boe a hyn: neled herain dan caer menig!" (And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!) Legolas shouted falling into his own language. I knew what he had said and the people in the armoury had stopped to listen.

I grabbed onto Legolas's arm. "Merin, Legolas. Merin." (Calm, Legolas. Calm.) I whispered to him in Elvish. He looked at me and settled if only for a while.

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras" (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.) Aragorn remarked.

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir... ortheri. Natha daged dhaer"(Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!) Legolas answered.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn glared at Legolas for a moment then stormed out.

I sighed closing my eyes for a moment. Oh how War made the minds of good people go astray and away from common sense of mind.

Legolas went to go after Aragorn but he was stopped by Gimli's words. "Let him go, lad. Let him be"

Horus turned to his bird form and flew threw the closing door. 'Just gonna stretch my wings. It is cramped in this fortresses.' He told me.


	28. Unknown Secrets and Unknown Allies

**Author's Notes: It's TIME! NOT THE BATTLE BUT ROMANCE! LET IT BEGIN. Sorry if it's a bit cheesy. Please tell me what you think **

* * *

**Unknown Secrets and Unknown Allies**

Gimli wondered off to help some boys with their armour and after being asked Legolas went to go teach some how to use a bow and arrow. I walked round for a while but found myself getting unwanted glares from men that were trained in battle so I left to go stalk up and down the Deeping Walls.

I knew more war was to come if we survived this and death was to be swift on black wings during and after. Legolas was right, no way could a three hundred manned army win a host if not legion of Orcs and other gruesome beasts. The sun was setting and war was about to arrive.

A headache began. The building blocks of the world fell. I was stood on a battle field stained red and black. Mud painted the faces pf the dead. Everything was on fire with black flames. Blinded dying slaves walked, hand on shoulder with their eyes bleeding. They were heading ti a vile looking building that stunk of rotting flesh. A green putrid gas or mist laid low on the fields. 'The Future will come unless what must happen happens.' A choir of Light voices said with whispering tones. 'The World of Light is crashing, falling to Shadow. This must be stopped'

I came back with a heavy feeling in my chest. Why was always my visions so depressing? Why could they not be happy?

A shadow loomed over me. I looked up and saw the familiar face of Legolas. "Sorry. I didn't mean it, I was just stressed out." He said quietly, taking hold of my hand that rested on the wall. It slipped from the wall and to my side. His skin was neither warm nor cold. I could feel his strong pulse beneath his skin. "Can you promise me something?" He whispered in my ear from behind, sending his hot breaths down on to my neck.

"Err I suppose" I answered unsure what to answer with. I felt like a kid unsure what to do anymore. "Unless your making me promise to marry Gimli or your cousin or something, then hell no." I said quickly still unsure.

He smirked making an odd sound like a grunt as if he was about to laugh. "No, defiantly not" He paused, looking around as if he seeing if the coast were clear for some reason. "Could you please promise me a dance or maybe two if we survive this battle?" He whispered sheepishly into my ear.

I choked unable to answer. Had he just? Great now I have to answer. "Yes so long as you like not having feeling in your toes for the next week or so afterwards." I joked with no idea if I had said the right thing. I turned and looked up at him, having to lift my chin since he was two inches taller than myself.

He was grinning stupidly like a kid who got his older sibling in trouble though he had done it himself. "That's sounds fine, probably because I am not the best dancer either." He laughed looking into my eyes then at the shining moon that was climbing the sky then back at me. He pulled back the hood of my cloak and his warm hand rested on my neck.

Thank Valars no guards were around this part of the wall. Horus better not be flying around this part of the fortress.

He leaned in and stopped centimetres away. His eyes looking deep into my eyes as if asking if he could pass this point. Without thinking twice or even once and slipped my arms wrapped round his neck. I felt like my cheeks were burning. Now there was a two centimetre gap. But that soon disappeared.

Two Northern world's collided. Skin against skin. Eyes closed lightly.

We both pulled apart looking at each other. Both seeing each other in different light. The word 'friends' to describe our relationship had just been thrown out of the window by our last move. Then again we were both happy and smiling at each other.

Wolf whistle blew into the air from a group of Guards. At the other end of the walls. We both looked at each other then laughed. We separated but kept hold one anothers' hands. "A least Gimli..." Before I could finish my sentence Gimli came bounding over like a jolly midget.

"Too late. Well I never expected it but I saw. You Immortals are an odd bunch and I shall never understand your long lived empathy. I wonder what Aragorn will think of this new turn of events." He jogged away laughing and jeering.

Both of us passed each other sarcastic rolls of eyes and sighs. That was too be expected from Gimli. He was Dwarf and he took pleasure in taking the mick out of Immortals.

"Come on, your gonna say sorry to Aragorn and not me" I pulled him back to the Armoury, glaring at the guards when I passed them.

Once we entered we spotted Aragorn. I let go of Legolas's hand pushed him forward to talk to Aragorn. "We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn looked up pleased and no longer grumpy acting like his true age. "Ú-moe edaved, Legolas." (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.) he looked beween me and Legolas smirking. "Do not take offence but Gimli told me. I'm happy for the both of you."

I cringed now I dreaded when the Hobbits found out. "Happy? We just kissed, we're not getting married." I laughed.

Horus swooped down from the rafters and changed into his man form. 'Oh did we? Very nice.' He spoke on my head with a voice filled with sarcasm.

I ignored him and payed more attention to Gimli trudging over with a chain mail chest only half way down his chest. "We had time, I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest" It dropped down rolling on the floor. It was clearly too big for him and his small stature and he refused to admit it.

I scratched the back of my head. "I can see. Don't start the fight without me" I said turning on my heels.

"Where are you going?" Gimli shouted.

"To get sorted." I waved and walked out. I went back to the room and emptied my pack of clothes. I put my leather waistcoat that tied up at the front with string and had no arms on over my shirt. I also put my hardened leather braces on my arms and over my wrists then my black gloves. I laced my boots up tight and made sure my hair out of the way of my face which it was. Now cloaked and ready I fastened on Drethan and Thsan then put my quiver on my back.

At the moment I finished two horns were blown, either of then belonging to any Man of Middle Earth. One of them I recognised as the Horn of Doehas that was in the possession of Lord Knox, my uncle. I ran out of the room and pushed past guards to get to the Wall. When I looked over I saw two large hosts. One was cloaked in leaf green and another with six lines of men dressed in red cloaks and at the front of the line one man was dressed in a midnight blue cloak. It was my uncle with his Phoenix, Eos sat on his shoulder.

The Rohan guards called for the King and the Gates to be opened. When they did open them, the two hosts walked in moving like toy soldiers. Their foot steps fell as one, sounding drumming sounds that echoed through the mountains. I ran from the walls and down to the courtyard. By the looks of it, half of the Castdeian host were Phoenix's in humanoid forms and the rest were either their Keepers or Guards of Castdeia who were not Keepers. The King walked down the steps looking at the two hosts with confusion.

I sat on a wall looking for faces I reconginised. In the Elven host was Haldir. The two heads of each host stood before the King, bowing their heads. Horus flew down next to me and changed into his humaniod form. 'Was this your doing? I know you can speak telepathically to your kin?' I asked Horus.

He smirked looking at the sky in wonder for no apparent reason. 'And if I have, you should be glad. I count three hundred Elves, 196 Nymphs and 104 Phoenixs. All armed and trained in battle. Though it may not be enough it shall do for the mean time. The powers shall also give us the edge, I think'

I smiled then jumped down from the wall when I heard my uncle calling. On my heels was Horus in his bird form. I stood next to Legolas whom had just ran down the stairs to see what had caused a commotion in the castles walls.

"How is this possible?" The King of Rohan asked looking dazed at the heads of each host.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance." Haldir answered for himself and his kin.

Thèoden looked next to me expecting I had a explanation. Lord Knox coughed. "I...we wish a new alliance to be formed between Castdeia and Rohan. We all face the same enemy and I wish not that we face these scoundrels on our own. Horus told my Phoenix that you are in need of trained soldiers and Elrond too asked for our help in this war. If the South falls, there is little chance of the North winning." He answered calmly looking at me and then at Horus.

Thèoden shook Lord Knox's and Haldir's hands, thanking them. He tried to promise them stringing new horses but each reclined saying no alliance should be joined by gifts but thoughts. "But how, did the Northern fleet get here so fast?" Thèoden

"Half of this fleet are Phoenix with fast wings and the Nymphs still have their secrets. They are good allies and skilled in many ways from their long lives." Aragorn explained.

My uncle suddenly came up behind me accompanied by Eos in his humanoid form and Horus. Eos's human like form had ice cold eyes and white hair that was cut short. It reflected my uncle's power over the Cold. All of the Phoenix's wore their identical armour and stood at the same heights. Each carried the same sword on their hilts. All had their wings hidden. "Tara? With me please" Lord Knox said as he put his on my shoulder. I cringed, I was in for it now. Yippee even when your over 2000 years old you can still get told off by your elders!

I followed and waited for him to tell me I was irresponsible or moan like an old dog without a bone.

"Your not fighting this. The King as agreed it would be better if you and Horus stayed in the Caves with the women and children" Lord Knox said calmly. Horus suddenly looked alarmed he had not thought this what was going to be said.

"No, I'm fighting. There's nothing you can do to stop me, uncle." I said against he words.

Horus was already arguing against his uncle, Eos in a far off corner. I could hear him shouting in Castdeian and another language I did not understand. Lord Knox sighed and folded his arms. "So you have more control, not going to burn anything down?"

I huffed. Typical he has to bring that up. It was only a bloody abandoned hut and the guys shouldn't have taken the mick, I was only bloody 9 years old for crying out loud. "Yes, I have more control. I am not a kid anymore and I am fighting this and your gonna let us fight"

He rolled his eyes. Before he could say my words would not change anything, I created a flaming double of him. I made it detailed in every why. I made his clone wave and draw it's burning, blazing sword. "If this is not control than I do not know what it is." It spoke with a smokey gruff voice as I mouthed the words.

He put out his hands that glowed with a whitish blue aura. It touched the fake flaming blade. "Hmmm, I suppose you can fight but if I say pull back you do as I say. Understand? Tara?"

I spoke through his clone again. "Deal"

And so it began. Battle defences were made to protect the fortress. The gates were bared. Weapons were sharpened. And in the distance we could hear the cries of screeching Orcs and othe terrible creatures of Darkness.


	29. Fight At The Deeping Walls

**Author's Notes: here is half of the battle chapters for Two Towers. I hope you like it. If you like Supernatural please check out my story Half Way In The Light.**

* * *

**At The Deeping Walls**

It was time. My heart drummed slow sighs. The three armies stood behind the walls watching the glow of torches grow closer. No one in Helm's Deep was calm. Breaths were drawn in like they were our last. A waining moon sat behind the mountains. Stars were wrought across the black slate sky. Eyes blinked fast not wanting to miss anything. Faces were straight and emotionless.

I stood on the battlements taking in the final breath of silence. Legolas was on my left and Aragorn on my right. All the Phoenixs' of Castdeia had taken their true forms as great winged beasts and were grouped together on the mountains awaiting their turn to strike.

'Horus, be sure you set flight when the thunder starts.' I said taking in a breath of the cold air.

"You could have picked a better spot. Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli said trying to look over the wall that towered over him.

I smiled. "I second your thought, Gimli" My hand brushed down my bow saying a silent pyre in my head.

Legolas looked at Aragorn with very calm features that still showed signs of worry. "Your friends are with you, Aragorn."

Gimli tried to see over the edge but gave up with a glum look. "Let's hope they last the night."

"They will." I answered. I turned to the lines of fellow Nymphs behind the wall. "Whenum!" (Now) I called to those in the Castdeian Guard that were weather manipulators.

Nymphs scattered round the looked up at the sky. Their eyes glowed in different tones of grey and silver. Clouds covered over the waining moon and the sky. I turned back. Rain fell violently to the ground. The faces of both Men and Elves were all shocked and astonished as they worked out we were wielding the weather. The wind picked up, blowing straight down the mountains behind us and at the Orcs. Mist fell on the horde of Orcs blinding them.

Thunder rumbled. The cries of Phoenixes filled the air. 'Remember target the Orcs on the edges, fly high out of their bows reach.' I reminded Horus. I could hear his wings flapping in the wind.

In the wall of mist there was screeches of Orcs. Flying out of the mist came Phoenixes who flew over the battlements and to their Keepers' sides, changing into their humanoid forms.

Aragorn walked up and down the battlements shouting to the Elves in Elvish. "A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!) Lord Knox echoed Aragorn's words to the Guard of Castdeia in Castdeian.

The Captain of the Host of Saruman stood on a rock and raised his hand. The Host stopped and their cries fell to silence.

Not knowing what was going on Gimli jumped up and down asking what was going on. Legolas snidely made his jest at the Dwarf with a grin. "Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Rather than go in a stropp Gimli laughed and stroked his hand down his axe. Horus also sniggered and put his hand to his sword.

Then the opposing Host began to stomp their, clash their spears on the ground and bang their chests making a rather terrifying beat. It was a death march.

Aragorn held up his sword as a signal. Soldiers notched their arrows in unison and pulled back the tethers to the point of no return.

A arrow suddenly flew into the air to early and into a Uruk-Hai. It fell dead. "Dartho!" (Hold!) Legolas shouted falling into his own language.

The Uruk-Hai's roared and frenzy began. Aragorn shouted for the first volley of arrows then second and then for the full volley. Arrows including my own soared into the air and into crowd of the Uruk-Hai. Many fell dead.

Our volley was answered by a volley of thorned arrows from Orcish crossbows of malice. A cold breeze came from Lord Knox's direction. When it blew past the Orcish arrows it froze most making them fall short. The rest were repelled by unseen hands. Sir Pithees was stood on the battle ments with a white aura surrounding him. But something was thrown at him and he toppled to the ground. I gasped. The Nymphs had now lost their first comrade. I clenched by bow and drew a flamming arrow. I fired it at the sky. It exploded and it changed into a copy of a Phoenix. It plunged in front of the Uruk-Hai and make a streak of flames going across the battle field that lasted until the next volley of arrows from Helm's Deep was sent over the battlements to the Uruk-Hai.

Ladders were put up against the wall. Berserkers climbed up them, swinging their horrid swords around like lunatics. Gimli chopped thang cut. Horus sliced cleanly like a trained swordsman. Legolas shot and kicked down enemies. Aragorn fought with his instincts.

I ducked under a blade and heard hard breathing down my neck. I grabbed my knife on my thigh and turned. I twisted the knife into it's gut and let the Berserker drop to the floor.

My blood pumped with adrenalin. I shot my arrows precisely never wasting them with bad shots. Volleys of arrows still soared over our heads. A group of Uruk-Hai stomped up the causeway with their shields over their heads. "Causeway!" I shouted, firing at the unprotected Orcs at the sides of the shielded formation. Elves, Men and Nymphs all turned fired at the mass of shields. They dropped from the bridge into the spiked pits.

Horus and Eos followed by two other Phoenixes twisted into the sky. One had bolts of white lightning coming off it's wings, the other had a blinding light coming from it. Horus blazed with blue flames and Eos brought cold winds. They darted through the volleys of arrows and spears never faulting with their movements. Horus split off with Aeolus, the Storm Bender. Eos paired up with Aster the Light Giver. They attacked groups of Orcs and Uruk-Hais.

I could hear Gimli and Legolas telling each other how many foes they had killed this night. I could see the dead faces of soldiers, young boys and old men. I could see the ashes of Phoenixes that would never rise again. It sickened me. It struck me in my heart. Time ran fast than I could move. I saw men too young to die, fall.

War is a sickening thing. It is a wicked game of lives. It brings bad and sometimes good things. For a side to win, lives must be spent. Before a celebration, burials must be made and tears shed. Friends will be lost. Foes will fall and rise. Lives are shortened. Injuries are made. No one wins. Only one side looses the least. Those were the unspoken rules of war and they should never be forgotten or misplaced.

I caught up again. A flare was running through the Uruk-Hai. Legolas was trying to shoot it down. I joined him in his efforts but the Uruk-Hai baring the white flare jumped into the sluice. I grabbed Legolas arm yanked him on the floor with me. He tried to get up but I pulled him back down.

There was terrific explosion. Rubble and masonry was thrown in every direction. A large chunk of the Deeping Wall had been blown to pieces. Two people hauled both me and Legolas up on our feet. Our ears rang and buzzed. I turned and found my uncle, Lord Knox and Haldir.

"Than..." I trailed off. The doors were being barged by a large number of Uruks and they were charging through the gap in the Deeping Wall followed by sewage water. Gimli was in the mess, barly standing up, Aragorn was with a group of Elves.

Legolas had picked up a shield and went skidding down the steps, stood upon it. A group of Uruk-Hais were advancing towards us on both sides. Nymphs, very few Elves and even less Men all picked their sides on which to fight on. 'Get them to duck. I'm tacking the right with Aeolus' Horus said in my mind. He hovered above in the clouds with Aeolus.

I nodded. "Duck!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. No one moved. Flames spread on my body, becoming a body of pure blue fire. "I said duck!" I shouted again. This time they listened.

I drawed an arrow and let it fly just above the head's the Uruk-Hais. It sparked with blue flames and it rained fire down on to the Uruk-Hais. The wind blowed as they turned to ash and dust. I too ducked as I heard Horus's and Aeolus's call.

The sound of crackerling lightning and sizzerling fire filled the surrounding air. When it stopped there was nothing but piles of ash around us. Horus in his humaniod form kicked the ash out of the way, grinning. Behind was Aeolus in his humaniod form that had storm cloud coloured hair. Rohirrum Soliders ran in different directions all to get to the courtyard to fight the pending threat. Nymphs stayed with my uncle and Aeolus stopped with his Keeper, Sir Grey. Elves stayed on the Deeping Wall shooting their deadly arrows.

I ran with Horus to the courtyard bellow. 'Good control.' Horus complemented as he sliced a head off a Orc with his blazing sword.

I looked for Legolas amongst the crowd and saw a giant Uruk-Hai looming over him from behind. Without thinking twice I shot it dead. Legolas smiled at me for a moment before punching an Orc in the face with his bow.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" Thèoden called.

Thèoden was right to say so, soon we would be overwhelmed and dead. Gimli however refused to leave and swung his axe back and forth until Legolas and a Elven warrior pulled him away.

Aragorn shouted in Elvish for all of the Elves to fallback. Gamling shouted in Common Tongue for Men to fallback and I shouted in my native tongue for the Guard of Castdeia to fallback. "Thou Cepan! Thou Cepan!" (To the Keep! To the Keep)

Then I saw something none would like to see if you knew him. Haldir fell like a sack of potatoes on the ground with his bleeding head lolled back looking at the stars. All around I saw the dead. The faces whom I had never met but had seen. Faces that would never smile again. Eyes that would never see their loved ones. Ears that would never hear their name spoken and hearts that would never beat.


End file.
